Innoncent Man's
by Aegyo Yeodongsaeng
Summary: Sai,dididik dlm lingkungan militer fanatik menjadi manusia tanpa emosi. Hanya ada 2 pilihan dihidupnya. Hidup atau mati. Sasuke,rela berkhianat dan menjadi buronan negara demi cinta pertamanya. Namun pengkhianatan menghilangkan emosinya. Hanya ada balas dendam dihidupnya. Sakura,gadis bermental baja yg mudah meledak-ledak. hanya 1 kelemahannya. Naruto. Misi yg mempertemukan mereka.
1. Chapter 1 : Cat Women and Her Seven Soul

Minna-chan! (teriak heboh)#plakdiambaka#...

Yeo yo come back dengan cerita baru #lemparsendal# minna : mana lanjutan "monster" baka!

Hehehe gomen minna...

Yeo yo lagi terinspirasi cerita baru nih...

Terinspirasi dari sesuatu hihihi, setelah melalui proses casting #plaklebay# akhirnya terpilihlah Sai-koi sebagai aktornya soalnya karakternya cocok banget sama dia. Lalu berhubung saya pecinta Sakura, yah akhirnya terpilihlah dia sebagai aktris utama. Dan Sasuke-kun sebagai pemeran aktor lainnya soalnya cocok karakternya sama yang aku cari wkwkwk.

Jangan khawatir minna-chan, fic "monster" lagi dalam proses pembuatan, mungkin hari sabtu dah updet. Gomen lama banget. Yeo yo lagi uts soalnya. Ni fic yeo yo buat di tenga-tengah kegalauan dan kejenuhan #plaklebay# yeo yo menghadapi uts.

Oke ga usah lama-lama langsung saja yeo yo persembahkan jengjengjeng...

INNONCENT MAN

Naruto milik Masashi Khisimoto Sensei

Innoncent Man punya Yeo yo chan

Boleh di copy ga boleh di paste

Genre : Ga jelas, kayaknya sih banyak Actionnya, tapi di genre ffn ga ada pilihan action. Yang menang banyak sih Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, romance. Silahkan minna-chan tentuin sendiri sesuka hati.

Pairing : Sai, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto

Rate : M buat jaga-jaga soalnya nanti ada adegan sedikit vulgar hehehe fic rate M percobaan semoga ga gagal#plakk#

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Kalo ada kesamaan crita, plot, alur dan setting, itu hanya kebetulan semata. Tapi kalau ada kesamaan nama, tempat dan sifat itu memang disengaja wkwkwk

Summary : Sai, pemuda yang dididik dari lahir dalam lingkungan militer fanatik untuk menjadi manusia tanpa emosi. Hanya ada dua pilihan dalam hidupnya. Hidup atau mati. Sasuke, pemuda yang rela berkhianat dan menjadi buronan negaranya demi cinta pertamanya. Namun pengkhianatan sang pujaan hati menghilangkan semua emosinya. Hanya ada balas dendam di hidupnya. Sakura, gadis emosional yang bermental baja dan mudah meledak-ledak. Kelemahannya hanya satu. Naruto. Saudara angkatnya. Bagaimana benang merah takdir mengikat mereka?

Chapter 1 : Cat Women dan her seven soul

"Eagle eyes roger... alpha 001 masuk ganti roger"

"Alpha 001 diterima ganti roger"

"tim kalian sudah siap? ganti roger"

"Kami siap ganti roger"

"Ice Bear roger...alpha 001 masuk ganti roger"

"Alpha 001 diterima ganti roger"

"Kalian sudah siap ganti roger"

"Kami selalu siap ganti roger"

"Good... semua bergerak kalau..."

DOOOR...DOR...DOR

DOR...DOR...DOR

Belum selesai Sakura memberi intruksi, suara dua senjata yang saling beradu tembak membuatnya tersentak kaget. Secepat kilat ia menoleh dan terbelalak kaget kala melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang keluar dari persembunyiannya dan berusaha menembak seorang pria bermasker hitam yang sedang berusaha untuk masuk kedalam gedung tua di depan mereka. Sakura berdecih saat tahu pemuda pirang itu bergerak tanpa intruksinya terlebih dahulu.

"Cih seperti biasa..." desisnya pelan. Ia terbelalak saat melihat seorang pria bertopeng lainnya dari arah yang sedikit serong dari posisi rekan pirangnya itu mengancungkan senjatanya pada pemuda itu. Dengan segera ia berlari dan menggulingkan tubuhnya kemudian mengambil posisi berjongkok lalu menembak pria itu. Detik berikut pria itu ambruk setelah sebelumnya ia sempat menembak Naruto yang sepertinya tidak mengenai sasaran karena Sakura melihat rekan pirangnya itu masih berdiri kokoh. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi ia segera enyah dari situ untuk mencari tempat persembunyian, begitu pula dengan rekan pirangnya itu

Sakura terengah sambil berusaha menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik sebuah tembok yang sudah ambruk separuh bagiannya. Sambil memegang handgun yang di arahkan kebawah dengan kedua tangannya, gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya menatap rekannya untuk memastikan keadaannya. Banyak emosi yang terpancar dari manik emeraldnya. Takut, panik, kesal bercampur menjadi satu.

Di depannya ia bisa melihat seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik tampak memegang handgun dengan sebuah luka gores di pipi kanannya. Melayangkan pandangan kesal pada pemuda yang kini juga tengah menatapnya karena tindakan cerobohnya, Sakura hanya mengumpat saat tidak mendapatkan tatapan bersalah sedikitpun dari rekannya itu.

"Terima kasih Sakura-chan. Kau menyelamatkanku" Sakura berang mendengar kata-kata sahabat pirangnya melalui earphone yang di pakainya.

"Baka! Sudah ku bilang berapa kali! Bergerak kalau sudah kuberikan intruksi! Apa kau tuli!" bentaknya. Naruto hanya cengengesan mendengarnya membuat Sakura hanya mendengus menatapnya.

"Gomen Sakura-chan. Jangan terlalu kaku begitu. Aku hanya reflek karena melihat salah satu dari mereka tadi. menunggu intruksimu terlalu lama. Bisa-bisa mereka akan berhasil kabur" kata-kata yang membuat Sakura naik darah. Tidak tahukah pemuda pirang itu, kalau Sakura tadi mengkhawatirkannya? Yah Sakura takut. Ia sangat takut Naruto terluka. Membayangkannya membuat giginya bergemerutuk marah. airmatanya mengambang.

"Baka! Kau mau membuatku gila hah!"

"Hentikan Sakura!" suara yang terdengar dari earphone menghentikan perdebatan mereka berdua. Sakura berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tidak teratur karena emosinya tadi. sakura mengenali suara ini. Shikamaru. "Jangan buang waktu dan energimu. Fokus!" kata-kata tegas itu membuat Sakura kembali ingat akan misi mereka. Misi untuk menangkap seorang penyusup. Penyusup yang telah membuat keributan di pusat pemerintahan kota Tokyo. Ingatannya melayang pada perkataan Komandannya yang membuatnya saat ini begitu menggebu untuk meringkus penyusup tersebut.

"Kemungkinan pengeboman kantor kedubes Amerika Serikat ini, ada hubungannya dengannya" perkataan yang sontak membuat rahang Sakura mengeras seperti saat ini. Sedikit menggeram, Sakura mengalihkan perhatiaannya dari Naruto dan kembali memperhatikan bangunan tua di depannya.

"Si baka itu akan kubunuh nanti" batinnya geram. Ia melihat pria yang tadi ditembak sudah tidak bergerak. Agaknya pria itu telah meregang nyawa. Ia kembali memperhatikan sekeliling.

"Eagle Eyes ... apa kau melihat tanda-tanda berbahaya di sekeliling gedung itu?" Sakura berbicara melalui earphonenya.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan memastikan" jawaban dari seberang membuat Sakura sedikit mengerutkan alisnya tegang. "Tidak ada tanda-tanda orang di sekitar halaman, apa rencanamu?" setelah beberapa saat kembali terdengar jawaban dari seberang.

"Fire Wolf masuk! Eagle Eyes segera beritahu kalau kau melihat sesuatu dari luar! Ice Bear segera masuk bila kuberi tanda!" perintah Sakura.

"Baik!" sontak semua bagian menjawab kompak. Sakura memberi tanda dengan tangan membuat beberapa pemuda termasuk dirinya mulai mendekati gedung tua itu dengan langkah mengendap-endap. Tampaknya merekalah yang menjadi tim Fire Wolf. Sakura sedikit melirik Naruto yang berada tak jauh darinya. Menghela nafas frustasi, ia mencoba untuk mengendalikan emosinya pada pemuda itu.

Mereka berdiri beberapa saat di sebelah pintu masuk gedung itu. Sakura memberi kode kepada dua orang pemuda untuk terlebih dahulu yang dijawab dengan anggukan dari keduanya. Kemudian ia memberi kode kepada dua pemuda lain untuk masuk kemudian. Sama seperti dua pemuda sebelumnya mereka hanya mengangguk patuh. Terakhir ia memberi kode untuk Naruto untuk melindungi keempat pemuda itu bersama dirinya. Sedikit tidak terima dengan keputusan Sakura karena bukan dirinya yang di depan, Naruto berdecih namun akhirnya ia mengangguk tidak ikhlas.

Sakura mengangkat tangannya di udara seperti menyuruh mereka menunggu, ia kemudian sedikit melongok ke dalam gedung itu. Merasa yakin ia kemudian mengayunkan tangannya, memberi kode kepada mereka semua untuk menjalankan apa yang diintruksikan. Detik berikutnya, secepat kilat dua orang masuk diikuti beberapa orang tim di sebelahnya kemudian dua orang lain mengikuti beserta beberapa orang timnya dan terakhir Sakura masuk bersama Naruto bersama timnya. Mereka berdiri sambil mengancungkan senjata mereka siaga. Namun yang membuat dahi Sakura berkerut, ia tidak menemukan apapun di ruangan ini. Padahal ia yakin sekali kalau tadi para penyusup itu masuk ke gedung ini. Sakura berdecih kemudian membuka helm anti pelurunya. Sementara anak buahnya mulai menyisir seluruh ruangan.

"Eagle Eyes ... apa yang kau lakukan! Mereka tidak ada di sini! Apa saja yang kau perhatikan dari tadi?!" bentaknya geram.

"Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda mereka keluar. Aku yakin!" jawaban dari seberang membuat dahi Sakura tambah berkerut.

"Lalu bagaimana mereka bisa menghilang?! Aku yakin mereka masuk kesini!"

"Aku tidak tahu" Sakura menggeram.

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura reflek menoleh khawatir mendengar suara yang berteriak memanggilnya. Ia tahu suara ini. Naruto. Ada apa? Ia mendapati sahabatnya itu bergetar menatap sesuatu. Dengan panik bercampur cemas Sakura berlari mendekat ke arah Naruto.

"Naruto ada apa?!" teriaknya penuh kekhawatiran. Ia menyentuh pundak pemuda itu. Dengan tangan bergetar Naruto menunjuk ke depan. Sontak Sakura menoleh ke arah yang di tunjuk Naruto. Matanya terbelalak melihat pemandangan di depan. Beberapa pria bermasker yang tadi mereka kejar kini dalam kondisi yang mengenaskan. Tubuh mereka tersayat-sayat pedang dan dapat Sakura pastikan mereka semua telah tewas. Sakura masih terpaku di tempatnya sebelum sebuah benda berdetik membuyarkan keterkejutannya. Nafasnya tercekat melihat benda tersebut. Ia maju mendekat dengan langkah perlahan. Naruto mengikutinya.

"Mundur Naruto!" perintahnya.

"Tapi Sakura-chan...?" Naruto yang hendak memprotes menghentikan kalimatnya saat melihat Sakura menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Ia menelan ludahnya susah payah. Menentang perintah Sakura berarti ia sudah siap untuk mati. Ia tahu itu. Karenanya ia memilih untuk diam dan tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Sakura sendiri kembali menoleh ke depan dan melanjutkan jalannya ke depan dengan langkah siaga. Takut kalau-kalau ini hanya jebakan musuh. Bisa saja salah satu dari mayat-mayat di depannya masih ada yang hidup. Ia memegang kuat handgunnya di depan tubuhnya. Dengan langkah hati-hati ia berjalan mendekat ke arah mayat-mayat itu.

Sesampai di depan salah satu mayat, ia menendang tubuhnya untuk mengecek. Tidak bergerak. Ia mengecek nadi mayat itu. Tidak ada detak. Ia mengancungkan handgunnya kearah kumpulan mayat itu sambil berjalan menjauh menuju benda berdetik tadi. Ia sedikit melirik sambil tetap mengarahkan handgunnya ke arah mayat-mayat itu. Matanya kembali melebar melihat benda yang ada di sampingnya.

"Ini..." ia tidak percaya apa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Semua keluar dari gedung ini!" teriak Sakura sambil berlari ke arah Naruto dan menarik pemuda itu keluar. Semua yang ada di situ tanpa pikir panjang mengikuti Sakura untuk keluar dari gedung itu.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?!" teriak Naruto panik. Ia selalu tidak suka jika Sakura memerintahkannya tanpa ada alasan yang jelas. Tipe pemuda penuh ingin tahu. Begitulah Naruto. Sakura tidak menjawab ia terus berlari.

"Semua menjauh dari gedung ini. Ice Bear cepat menjauh dari gedung ini!" perintahnya lewat earphone.

"Ada apa Sakura?!" terdengar seorang pria yang bertanya melalui earphone. Shikamaru.

"Ada bom di gedung itu!" Naruto terkejut. Begitu pula pria yang tadi bertanya dan semua orang yang bisa mendengar jawabannya dari earphone.

"Waktu yang ada enam puluh detik lagi, lari menjauh sebisa kalian. aku tidak tahu seberapa besar daya ledaknya!" jelas Sakura lagi.

"APAA!"

"Ice Bear mundur, menjauh sekarang. Aku yakin kalian masih bisa selamat semua!" Sakura terdiam sebentar. "Fire Wolf"..." ia berkata dengan pelan tapi masih bisa di dengar. "Berlarilah sejauh yang kalian bisa, aku harap kita masih bisa bertemu lagi" katanya sambil menoleh ke arah Naruto. Pemuda itu syok mendengar apa yang dia katakan. Sakura tersenyum padanya.

"Tenang saja Naruto. Kau akan selamat. Aku janji" ia menoleh ke depan. Airmata mengalir tanpa bisa Naruto lihat. Sakura adalah agen wanita yang paling cerdas dalam satuannya. Ia sudah menjadi seorang agen selama dua tahun. Dan dalam dua tahun itu ia belajar banyak hal dengan cepat. Tidak heran dalam dua tahun itu ia berhasil menduduki pemimpin divisi Penyerang Utama sekaligus ketua tim penyerang JIA, kesatuan interpol Jepang. Sifat tegas dan keras kepalanya membuatnya mendapat kepercayaan dari komandannya.

Dan karena kecerdasannya itulah ia dapat tahu apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Bom yang tadi ia lihat, ia tahu jelas bom jenis apa itu. Walau ia tidak begitu tahu spesifikasinya. Tapi Sakura tahu bom itu mempunyai daya ledak yang tidak main-main. Apalagi mengingat ledakan yang terjadi di kedubes AS kemarin. Sakura yakin jika pelaku ledakan itu sama dengan penyusup yang sedang mereka kejar sekarang, berarti daya ledak bom yang dilihat tadi mungkin sama dengan ledakan di kedubes AS.

Ia menelan ludahnya.

"Semua... semoga Tuhan melindungi kalian." ujarnya lirih. "Maaf" sambungnya kemudian.

"Naruto aku akan melindungimu sekuat tenagaku" kali ini dia berkata dalam hati. "Paman, Bibi tolong bantu aku melindungi Naruto. Aku mohon" sambungnya dalam hati. Naruto menggeram mendengar kata-kata terakhir Sakura.

"Apa yang kau katakan Sakura!" bentaknya geram. Sakura terkejut mendengar bentakan Naruto, ia menoleh ke arah pemuda itu. "Semua dengarkan aku! Kita pasti akan selamat!" teriaknya. Kata-kata yang membuat bukan hanya Sakura tapi yang mendengarnya terkejut. "Percaya itu! Jangan patah semangat! Lakukan sebaik yang kalian bisa! Lari sekuat yang kalian bisa! Dan katakan kuat-kuat dalam otak kalian! Aku akan selamat!" Sakura terbelalak mendengarnya. Namun sesaat kemudian wajahnya melembut. Ia tersenyum sambil masih menangis.

"Naruto, arigatou" katanya dalam hati. Ia menatap kedepan kemudian terus berlari sekuat tenaganya.

"heh" Shikamaru hanya tersenyum miring mendengar kata-kata Naruto lewat earphone. Secara tidak langsung kata-kata Naruto barusan membuat semua tim Fire Wolf mempunyai semangat untuk bertahan hidup. Shikamaru sadar itu. Tanpa menunggu lama ia lalu mengutak-atik laptopnya. Sebagai ketua dan tim pengatur siasat, ia tahu saat seperti ini ia harus bertindak. Beberapa saat kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Semua tim Fire Wolf dengarkan aku!" kata Shikamaru tegas mengambil alih komando melalui earphone. "Arah jam 2 dari gedung ada sebuah danau buatan, dari arah jam 11 ada sebuah hutan. Jika aku hitung dari waktu yang di katakan Sakura, kini tinggal tiga puluh detik lagi. Alpha 004, alpha 005 dan semua yang merasa melihat mereka berdua segera berlari ke arah jam 2, segera masuk ke danau buatan" ia menghela nafas kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Alpha 001, alpha 002, alpha 003, posisi kalian terlalu jauh dari danau buatan, segera masuk hutan. Pohon bisa sedikit menolong kalian terhindar dari pecahan ledakan. Tapi tetap berhati-hati dengan pohon yang tumbang. Segera cari tempat berlindung setelah memasuki hutan. Selain tiga orang yang kusebutkan tadi. segera menuju danau buatan" Shikamaru menghentikan kata-katanya sebelum kemudian melanjutkan lagi. "Apa kalian mengerti?"

"Dimengerti!" teriak mereka bersamaan. Shikamaru tersenyum.

"Bagus" Shikamaru memejamkan matanya. "Semoga kalian berhasil" katanya sambil membuka matanya. Naruto tersenyum, alpha 001, alpha 002, adalah kode untuknya dan Sakura. ia kurang tahu tentang alpha 003, namun sepertinya itu adalah kode ketua tim terdepan tadi. ia menoleh ke arah Sakura, dan pemandangan di depannya membuatnya terkejut.

"Sakura-chan kemana helm anti pelurumu?!" pekiknya kaget. Sakura yang mendengarnyapun tak kalah terkejut. Kini ia sadar kalau ia tidak memakai helm. Ia panik dan kemudian seperti tersadar. Saat memasuki gedung tadi ia melepas helmnya dan menjatuhkannya saat mendengar teriakan Naruto yang terkejut melihat mayat-mayat tadi. dan saat ia menemukan bom ia segera berlari keluar tanpa mempedulikan helmnya itu. Narutopun sepertinya baru menyadarinya karena tadi panik mendengar kata bom dari mulut Sakura.

"Cih, Kuso!" hanya umpatan yang mampu di ucapkannya.

"Naruto, Sakura, ada apa?" suara Shikamaru kembali terdengar.

"Helm Saku..."

"Helmku tertinggal di gedung" jawab Sakura pasrah. Shikamaru menggeram.

"Bagaimana bisa Sakura-chan?!"

"Sudahlah Naruto, tidak ada gunanya di sesali. Sudah terlanjur. Tadi aku terlalu panik mendengar teriakanmu hingga terjatuh. Dan tidak mengambilnya kembali karena menemukan bom itu. Aku tidak apa-apa, tenang saja. aku bisa bertahan tanpa helm itu" katanya kemudian. Naruto terdiam dan menatap Sakura. ia kemudian mencoba membuka helmnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Biar kau pakai helmku" jawab Naruto. Sakura menahan tangannya. Naruto menatapnya heran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" bentak Naruto. Sakura menatapnya tajam.

"Tetap pakai helm itu Naruto!" ujarnya dingin. Naruto yang mendengarnya saja langsung merinding. Namun segera di tepis pikiran itu.

"Tapi Sakura..."

"Jangan menghambat Naruto! Kau akan memperlambat langkah kita kalau kau masih berpikir untuk memberikan helm itu padaku. Lebih baik kau berpikir untuk mencari tempat yang aman untuk kita berlindung!" seru Sakura. naruto menatapnya tidak percaya. "Lagipula..." Sakura bergumam lirih. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu terluka" airmatanya mengambang

"Tapi Sakura-chan, kau perempuan. Harusnya..."

"Jangan remehkan aku baka!" kata-kata terpotong dengan bentakan Sakura. naruto terkejut mendengarnya. Ia tahu Sakura bukan tipe perempuan cengeng yang suka minta dilindungi. Dan Sakura paling benci di remehkan. Naruto mengerti itu. Tapi entah sekarang kenapa ia merasa Sakura sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Seperti ingin memikul sesuatu sendiri.

"Sakura-chan..."

"Kalian berdua hentikan itu!" suara Shikamaru menghentikan perdebatan mereka berdua. "Sakura benar Naruto. Tindakanmu memberi helmmu akan memperlambat langkah kalian. Kalian sudah mulai memasuki daerah hutan. lebih baik kau fokus mencari tempat berlindung dari ledakan. Waktu kalian tinggal sepuluh detik lagi sebelum ledakan" katanya kemudian. Naruto mendengus tapi kemudian ia melaksanakan perintah Shikamaru. Matanya beredar untuk mencari tempat yang bisa di jadikan perlindungan. "Dan Sakura..." walau tetap fokus mencari, Naruto masih bisa mendengar ucapan Shikamaru. "Tolong jangan libatkan emosimu saat misi" sakura menegang, naruto mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti. Dia tahu Sakura memang orang yang sangat mudah marah, tapi ia seperti menangkap maksud lain dari kata-kata Shikamaru barusan. Ia menoleh menatap Sakura yang kini sedang menundukan kepalanya.

"Sakura-chan..." gumamnya dalam hati. Ia memutuskan kembali fokus mencari tempat perlindungan saat mendengar Shikamaru menghitung mundur.

"10"

"9"

"8"

Mata menangkap sebuah batu besar berada pada jarak seratus meter di depannya. ia segera menarik tangan Sakura untuk mempercepat langkahnya menuju batu tersebut.

"7"

"6"

Naruto melompat ke belakang batu tersebut. Ia kemudian memeluk kepala Sakura. sakura kaget karena tindakan Naruto. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk berontak saat mendengar suara Naruto.

"Diamlah Sakura!" bentak Naruto. Sakura bungkam.

"..."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka. Apapun yang terjadi padamu, ingatlah ada aku di sampingmu. Aku akan selalu melindungimu" sambungnya lagi dengan suara yang lebih lembut. "Itu janjiku seumur hidup" airmata Sakura mengalir deras.

"5"

"Naruto, harusnya itu kata-kata yang aku ucapkan" ucapnya dalam hati sambil menangis.

"4"

"Paman, bibi, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku yang lemah ini"

"3"

"Harusnya akulah yang memeluk dan melindungi Naruto. Tapi aku janji..."

"2"

"Aku janji, di lain kesempatan. Akulah yang akan melindunginya. Aku janji, Paman, Bibi!"

"1"

"Ini janjiku seumur hidupku"

BOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

Ledakan maha dasyat terdengar melebihi suara kembang api pada festival kembang api yang sering Sakura datangi. Ia merasa tubuhnya terhempas ke belakang akibat efek ledakan bom tersebut walau mereka sudah bersembunyi di belakang batu besar. Naruto berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tetap memeluk kepala Sakura.

"Aaaarrrggghhh" teriakan Naruto membuat Sakura sontak mendongakkan kepalanya khawatir untuk melihat keadaan sahabatnya itu. Pelukan pada kepala Sakura mengendur. Ia membelalakkan matanya saat melihat batu di depan mereka terhempas mengenai punggung Naruto. Secepat kilat Sakura langsung menahan batu itu dengan kaki kirinya. Namun ia mendengar suara seperti retak.

"Ugghhh" ia meringis saat merasa sakit yang teramat sangat pada kaki kirinya. Sekuat tenaga ia mencoba mendorong ke belakang batu itu. Berhasil. Batu itu tidak lagi menyentuh punggung Naruto. Tapi akibat tendangan tadi tubuh mereka semakin terhempas cepat ke belakang. Naruto yang sadar pelukan pada kepala Sakura telah terlepas membuka matanya pelan dan berusaha untuk kembali memeluk kepalanya. Namun terlambat. Sakura membentur sebuah batu di belakangnya. Darah merembes keluar dari kepalanya.

Pandangannya mengabur. Ia masih bisa mendengar rintihan Naruto yang sedang setengah memeluk tubuhnya. Dan di ambang batas kesadaran terakhirnya, ia melihat sebuah serpihan benda yang melaju cepat ke arah mereka. Dengan segenap kekuatan terakhirnya ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melindungi Naruto. Dan detik berikutnya, ia mendengar suara benturan keras diiringi rasa sakit yang mendera punggungnya dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

"Paman, bibi. Aku sudah menepati janjiku. Kalau aku masih di beri kesempatan hidup. Aku akan tetap menepati janjiku..."

123456789

Sakura merasa sekelilingnya gelap. Sangat gelap. Gelap dan dingin. Ia hanya dapat melihat tubuhnya sendiri. Ia berdiri mematung di dalam kegelapan itu. Tidak ada siapa-siapa dalam kegelapan ini. Dimana Naruto? Dimana Shikamaru? Naruto bilang akan melindunginya? Apa dia gagal? Sakura tersenyum miris. Tidak semestinya ia berpikir begitu. Harusnya dialah yang melindunginya. Ia sudah berjanji pada ayah dan ibu Naruto. Ya, ia sudah berjanji pada Paman Minato dan Bibi Kushina untuk selalu menjaga naruto.

Ia ingat karena sudah gagal melindungi Bibi Kushina. Ia bersalah. Ia merasa sangat bersalah. Padahal Paman Minato sudah mempercayakan mereka berdua padanya. Tapi ia gagal. Ia jatuh terduduk. "Paman aku gagal, aku bodoh, aku lemah" isaknya dalam kegelapan. Seberkas ingatan masa lalu kembali melintas dalam benaknya. Wajah Bibi Kushina yang tersenyum padanya sesaat sebelum meninggal. Senyum yang menenangkannya. Senyum yang mengatakan semua bukan salahnya. Senyum yang mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja. senyum yang memintanya untuk terus hidup dan menjaga Naruto. Ia menangis sekuat tenaganya.

Ditengah kekalutannya, ia mengingat wajah itu. Wajah yang selalu membuatnya tenang. Wajah yang selalu membuatnya terus kuat bertahan untuk tetap melindungi Naruto. Wajah yang membuatnya tersenyum. Wajah yang membuat hatinya berdebar untuk pertama kalinya. Dan wajah yang membuatnya patah hati untuk pertama kalinya.

"Sasuke-kun, kau bilang kau akan selalu di sampingku. Kau bilang kau akan selalu membantuku melindunginya. Kau bilang...kau bilang..." tak sanggup Sakura melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun? Kalau kau membenciku tidak apa-apa. Kalau aku tidak berharga bagimu, itu tidak masalah. Tapi kenapa kau juga meninggalkan Naruto? Kenapa kau tidak memkirkannya?" airmatanya mengalir deras saat mengucapkannya. ia menatap nanar ke depan.

"Paman, Bibi, aku ingin menyusul kalian, apa boleh?" ia menutup matanya. Tubuhnya menghitam. Perlahan menghilang.

"Apa kalian akan memarahiku kalau kita bertemu nanti?" kini separuh tubuhnya telah menghilang.

"Aku sudah lelah paman, bibi" kini hanya sebatas dada keatas yang terlihat.

"Apa Naruto akan baik-baik saja?" tubuhnya menghilang sepenuhnya.

Naruto.

Naruto.

Naruto.

Naruto.

"Sakura-chan!"

"..."

"Sakura-chan, jangan pergi!"

"Siapa?"

"Sakura, jangan tinggalkan aku!"

"Siapa itu?"

"Kumohon, buka matamu!"

"Siapa?"

"Mana janjimu! Kau bilang akan selalu di sampingku? Kau bilang tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku? Kau bilang ingin melindungiku. Kumohon buka matamu! Tepati janjimu!"

"Naruto?"

"Kau bohong Sakura! kau pembohong Sakura!"

"Naruto kau kah itu?"

"Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain kau. Aku mohon kembalilah. Bagaimana aku hidup tanpamu Sakura-chan?!"

"Tidak, jangan bicara seperti itu Naruto!" cahaya perlahan mulai kembali menyelimuti kepala Sakura. kepalanya kembali terlihat.

"Ini salahku ! Aku akan menyusulmu Sakura. kalau kau berani meninggalkanku aku bersumpah akan menyusulmu!"

"Tidak Naruto! Jangan pernah lakukan itu!" seketika seluruh tubuh Sakura dikelilingi cahaya. Seluruh tubuhnya kini terlihat. Suara-suara tadi menghilang. Sakura membuka matanya. Menoleh ke kanan kiri mencari sahabat pirangnya itu. Tidak ada. Kemana Naruto? Ia panik. Ia mencoba berdiri lagi. Berhasil. Saat ia berdiri tegak. Ia melihat seberkas cahaya jauh di depannya. ia berjalan. Cahaya itu semakin dekat. Semakin dekat. Ia berlari. Terus berlari. Tinggal sedikit lagi. Tinggal sedikit lagi. Sekuat tenaga ia kembali berlari. Ia berhenti saat melihat cahaya itu di depan matanya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya seperti hendak meraih cahaya itu. Dan ia tersenyum saat merasakan kehangatan dan kenyamanan saat tangannya menyentuh cahaya itu. Ya, ia ingat. Ini mirip saat ia melihat senyum Naruto. Hangat dan terasa nyaman di hati. Ia ingin melihat senyum itu. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan senyum itu. Ia tidak ingin melihat kesedihan menggantikan senyum itu. Ia melangkah memasuki cahaya itu. Ia terkejut saat merasa tubuhnya melayang jatuh. Namun kemudian ia menutup matanya dan tersenyum.

"Aku akan bertahan untuk melihat senyummu Naruto!"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, ia merasa tubuhnya meringan. Ringan. Dan semakin ringan. Belum pernah ia merasa senyaman ini. Seperti tidak ada beban di pundaknya. Tidak ada lagi yang di khawatirkannya. Damai. Tenang. Ia melihat Paman Minato dan Bibi Kushina yang tersenyum padanya. Dan di depan mereka ia melihat Naruto yang juga tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Naruto" gumamnya lirih.

"Sakura-chan?"

Suara itu lagi. Suara itu kembali lagi. Suara yang membuatnya kembali kepada cahaya. Ia mencoba membuka matanya. Tapi. Ada apa ini? Kenapa semua terasa berat? Kenapa matanya susah untuk di buka? Kemana semua rasa ringan tadi? ia menatap wajah tersenyum Naruto di depannya. mencoba mencari kekuatan di sana.

"Sakura-chan, kau bisa dengar aku?"

Masih berat. Kenapa? Kini ia menggerakkan tangannya. Mencoba hendak meraih wajah Naruto. Tidak bisa. Ia merasa sakit yang luar biasa di tangannya. Ada apa ini? Kenapa aku merasa sakit? Naruto tolong?

"Naruto, tolong"

"Sakura-chan, Shikamaru panggil Dokter! Tenang Sakura-chan, aku ada disini! Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu!"

Shikamaru? Sekuat tenaga ia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya. Hanya bisa sedikit. Kenapa bisa seberat ini? Namun detik berikutnya ia merasa kehangatan menyambut telapak tangannya. Terasa nyaman. Ia mencoba tersenyum. Berat. Kenapa? Kenapa hanya tersenyum saja berat? Ia melihat lagi wajah Naruto di depannya. bayangan itu perlahan menghilang. Tidak! Ia melihat wajah Paman Minato dan Bibi Kushina. Sama. Wajah keduanya menghilang. Tidak. Jangan.

"Kumohon jangan pergi, Naruto"

"Aku disini Sakura-chan! aku tidak kemana-mana!"

Bayangan itu menghilang. Kini ia hanya sendiri. Takut. Ia sangat takut.

"Ada apa Naruto?!"

"Sakura sadarlah buka matamu! Ini aku! lihat aku!" ia mendengar suara yang sangat ribut. Tapi kenapa di sini sepi sekali. Darimana asal suara itu. Ia ingin menuju suara itu. tapi dimana?

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Naruto"

"Sakura-chan, Lihat aku! Aku masih disini"

Ia semakin takut, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia datang untuk Naruto, tapi kenapa Naruto meninggalkannya sendiri. Ia menangis.

"Aku takut. Kenapa kau pergi, Naruto"

"Apa yang kau katakan?! Aku masih disini! Kumohon, buka matamu! Lihat aku!"

Ia mendengarnya. Suara itu. suara Naruto. Tapi dimana dia? Naruto menyuruhnya membuka mata. Ia mencoba. Berat. Mencoba lagi. Tapi sangat berat. Ia ingin menyerah. Tapi ia tidak ingin sendiri di sini.

"Sakura-chan, jangan menangis. Aku mohon! Jangan menangis! Buka matamu! Ini aku!" kehangatan di telapak tangannya menghilang. Tidak. Jangan. Kemana kehangatan itu? namun sedetik kemudian ia merasa wajahnya yang hangat. Ada apa ini?Ia mencoba membuka mata lagi. Tidak bisa. Ia benci keadaan ini.

"Sakura-chan, jangan menangis. Jangan menangis. Buka matamu. Aku masih disini. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu"

Kenapa? Kenapa suara ini begitu menyayat hati? Kenapa suara ini penuh kesedihan? Ia merasa kehangatan wajahnya bertambah dengan titik air yang jatuh di wajahnya. Ada apa? Apa sedang hujan?

"Kumohon Sakura-chan, jangan menangis. Buka matamu!"

Ia tahu sekarang. Naruto. Apa ia sedang menangis? Tidak Naruto. Jangan menangis. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaganya untuk membuka matanya. Berhasil. Ia membuka sedikit matanya. Apa ini? Kenapa di sini begitu terang. Ia kembali menutup matanya. Mencoba lagi. Kini ia dapat menangkap sebuah wajah. Ia kembali menutup matanya. Mencoba lagi. Bayangan itu bertambah jelas. Itu Naruto. Wajah itu begitu dekat.

"Naruto"

Ia kembali menutup matanya. Ia merasa wajah itu menjauh.

"Sakura-chan"

Ia kembali mencoba membuka matanya. Ia melihatnya dengan jelas. Naruto. Ia kembali menutup mata kemudian mencoba membukanya lagi.

"Naruto"

123456789

Naruto terengah. Ia berlari sempoyongan melewati koridor gedung itu tanpa mempedulikan tatapan membunuh para perawat karena suara bising yang diciptakannya karena aksinya itu. Di belakangnya, Shikamaru mengikuti langkahnya sambil sesekali berusaha menahan langkahnya.

"Naruto tenangkan dirimu. Ingatlah kau masih terluka!" serunya mengingatkan. Ia tidak peduli. Ia sudah tidak peduli dengan dirinya. Ia sudah tidak peduli dengan semua perban di badan dan tangannya. Saat ini yang ada di dalam pikirannya adalah Sakura. Sakura, gadis yang menyelamatkan nyawanya. Mengingat hal itu, ingin rasanya ia mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup. Dimana harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki? Bagaimana bisa ia di selamatkan oleh seorang perempuan? Harusnya ia yang menyelamatkan Sakura. bukan malah sebaliknya. Dan parahnya kini sang gadis terbaring koma karena benturan di kepalanya. Harusnya ia yang koma. Harusnya ia yang terbaring disana. Kenapa ia hanya pingsan sehari? Luka di tubuhnya tidak sebanding dengan luka-luka yang di derita Sakura. tentu saja. itu sudah pasti.

Setelah ledakan itu, Naruto tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Yang ia ingat terakhir adalah saat punggungnya tertimpa batu besar yang menjadi tempat berlindung ia dan Sakura. Setelah itu ia merasa Sakura membalik badannya dan ia melihatnya jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Setelahnya itu iapun ikut pingsan. Namun betapa terkejutnya ia saat sadar dari pingsan. Shikamaru menceritakan kondisi Sakura dan serpihan besi yang ada dipunggungnya. Kini ia tahu kenapa gadis itu membalikan posisi tubuhnya. Sakura sadar ada potongan besi yang melayang ke arah mereka. Dan ia membalikkan badannya untuk melindunginya.

"Dasar gadis bodoh! Apa yang dipikirkannya!" umpatnya dalam hati.

"Cih, kuso!" hanya itu yang bisa di lontarkannya. Di dadanya, gemuruh amarah bergumul. Ia marah. sangat marah. tapi ia juga bingung. Ia marah pada siapa? Pada Sakura, yang menyelamatkannya? Pada dirinya sendiri? Karena di selamatkan oleh seorang gadis? Pada Shikamaru? Jelas salah alamat. Lalu untuk apa ia marah? untuk siapa amarah yang ia ciptakan? ia hanya bisa menggeram memikirkannya.

Matanya melihat sebuah ruangan. Langkahnya terhenti. Ia berjalan pelan ke hadapan pintu ruangan itu. Ia menatap nanar pintu itu. Shikamaru berdiri di sampingnya. Pemuda itu menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Kau tidak boleh masuk Naruto. Dokter tidak memperbolehkan siapapun untuk..."

"Masuklah" sebuah suara memotong ucapan Shikamaru. Sontak Shikamaru menoleh. Tapi tidak dengan Naruto. Ia seperti takut. Ia takut melihat Sakura. ia takut melihat keaadaan gadis itu. gadis yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya. "Masuklah Naruto. Tapi kau hanya boleh melihatnya dari jauh" sambung pria itu. tidak ada jawaban. Naruto hanya berdiri mematung. Kenapa? Kenapa tadi ia begitu terburu ingin melihat kondisi gadis itu. namun sekarang kenapa ia jadi takut. Ada apa dengan dirinya?

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya pria itu lagi. Yah, itu juga yang ingin Naruto ketahui. Ada apa dengannya? Ia menunduk. Airmatanya turun membasahi lantai.

"Aku takut Kakashi sensei" ia memegang kenop pintu itu.

"..."

"Aku takut melihat wajah Sakura-chan. aku takut melihat keadaannya. Aku takut tidak kuat melihat luka-lukanya"

"..."

"Kenapa ia sangat bodoh Kakashi sensei? Bukankan ia gadis paling cerdas di satuan kita? Kenapa sekarang dimataku ia jadi gadis yang paling bodoh di dunia?"

"..."

"..."

"Ia akan menjadi gadis yang paling bodoh jika ia tahu tapi malah membiarkanmu terkena besi itu" pria yang di panggil Kakashi itu membalas setelah beberapa saat mereka terdiam.

"..."

"Akupun akan melakukan hal yang sama jika aku berada pada posisinya"

"..."

"Kalau kau tidak ingin melihatnya, sebaiknya kau kembali..." belum selesai ucapan Kakashi suara pintu terbuka memotong kata-katanya. Kakashi menatap Naruto yang membuka pintu ruang ICU tempat Sakura di rawat. Naruto melangkah perlahan ke dalam. Langkahnya bergetar. Ia menatap ke depan. Sebuah sekat tirai plastik tertangkap matanya. Suara mesin pendeteksi detak jantung terdengar di telinganya membuat kepalanya mendadak pusing. Ia limbung ke kanan dan hampir jatuh kalau saja sebuah tangan tidak menopang lengannya. Ia melirik. Shikamaru. Pemuda itu menatap ke depan.

"Kalau kau tidak siap. Sebaiknya batalkan niatmu Naruto" kata pemuda itu tanpa menoleh ke arahnya. Naruto menepis tangannya kemudian kembali melangkah mendekati tirai plastik itu diantar dengan pandangan khawatir dua pria di belakangnya. Tangannya bergetar menyingkap tirai itu. dan apa yang dilihat selanjutnya sungguh membuat jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak.

Sakura. Gadis itu. Ia hampir tidak dapat mengenali tubuh yang ada di hadapannya ini. Seluruh tubuhnya di lilit perban. Kepalanya. Tangannya. Tubuhnya. Ia tidak memakai bajunya dengan benar. Karena ada alat pendeteksi detak jantung di jari tengah dan juga dadanya yang terlilit perban. Sementara di kepalanya tertempel alat pendeteksi gelombang otak. Ya, wajar, ia sedang koma. Ada alat bantu pernapasan yang menutupi setengah wajahnya. Selang infus menancap di tangannya. Naruto tersenyum miris. Kurang apa lagi? Sepertinya semua alat kedokteran bisa tertangkap indra penglihatannya. Kurang apa lagi penderitaannya?

Tangan Naruto yang menyibak tirai bergetar. Kepalanya mendadak berputar. Ia merasa kesulitan bernafas. Detik berikutnya ia merasa semua di sekitarnya menghitam. Yang dapat ia dengar terakhir adalah suara Shikamaru dan Kakashi yang memanggil namanya.

123456789

Naruto membuka matanya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya menatap ke sekelilingnya. Berusaha mengenali ruangan yang sedang di tempatinya saat ini. Ia tahu kalau ini bukan kamarnya. Ya, ia ingat sekarang. Ia berada di rumah Sakit. Sudah lebih dari seminggu ia berada di sini. Ia mencoba untuk bangkit. Kepalanya sakit. Tangannya sakit. Punggungnya sakit. Ia melirik tangannya yang terperban. Efek benturan batu di punggungnya masih belum hilang. Kata dokter tulang punggungnya retak. Cukup mengerikan mendengarnya. Tapi kalau di bandingkan dengan kondisi Sakura, keadaannya saat ini tidak ada apa-apanya.

Sakura ya? Mengingat gadis itu, Naruto jadi mengingat peristiwa seminggu yang lalu. Saat dirinya tidak sadarkan diri setelah melihat kondisi gadis itu. Apa gadis itu juga merasa sakit sama seperti dirinya? Pasti iya. Dan rasanya pasti berkali-kali lipat dari rasa sakit yang di rasakannya. Tentu saja. coba lihat saja luka-luka yang di deritanya. Tapi kalau ia merasa sakit, kenapa ia tidak menangis? Kenapa ia tidak menjerit? Kenapa ia hanya diam saja? kenapa ia malah tertidur dengan nyenyak?

Naruto menangis. Ia tidak tega melihat kondisi sahabatnya itu. Jangankan melihat, membayangkannya saja ia takut. Kalau boleh ia memilih, lebih baik ia memilih dirinyalah yang terbaring di sana. Ya harusnya ialah yang berada di sana. Bukan malah sahabat merah mudanya.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa rindu yang begitu menyesakkan di dadanya. Ia rindu pada senyum sahabatnya. Ia rindu pada teriakan marah sahabatnya. Ia rindu jitakan kesal darinya. Ia rindu segalanya tentang Sakura. dan kini di antara perasaan rindu itu, terselip rasa bersalah yang amat sangat. Rasa bersalah yang membuatnya tidak kuat untuk hanya sekedar menengok sahabatnya itu. Padahal dokter yang merawatnya sudah memperbolehkan beberapa orang untuk mengunjunginya dan berbicara padanya supaya merangsang gelombang otaknya. Harusnya ia datang. Harusnya ia yang berbicara pada Sakura. Harusnya ia yang berusaha menyadarkan gadis itu. tapi kenapa ia jadi begitu takut? Kenapa ia jadi pengecut seperti ini?

Ia memijit pangkal hidungnya dan mencoba untuk turun. Berlama-lama di tempat tidur tidak baik untuk tubuhnya. Ia ingin berjalan-jalan untuk meregangkan ototnya. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu dan meraih kenopnya sambil membawa selang infusnya. Namun apa yang di dengarnya begitu ia membuka pintunya membuat dunianya serasa runtuh.

"Apa yang kau katakan Shikamaru?! Jangan bercanda!" Suara seorang gadis yang di ketahui Naruto sebagai Ino, salah satu dari tim pengendali, patner Shikamaru yang juga sahabat dekat Sakura yang menjaganya selama ia di rumah sakit, terdengar berbicara dengan seseorang melalui ponselnya yang diketahuinya adalah Shikamaru dari nama yang di sebut gadis itu.

"Aku tidak bercanda Ino"

"Itu tidak mungkin. Itu tidak mungkin!" ia berteriak histeris dan kemudian menangis. Ia jatuh terduduk. Hey, apa yang membuatnya begitu histeris. Tidak tahukah dia ini rumah sakit? Naruto menatap Ino bingung. Ia merasa ada firasat buruk yang menghampirinya.

"Ino tenangkan dirimu. Kau harus menerima kenyataan"

"Itu tidak mungkin hikhikhik... kau pasti bohong! Sakura gadis yang kuat. Ia tidak mungkin menyerah hikhikhik!" Lutut Naruto lemas mendengar nama Sakura. ada apa? Ada apa dengan gadis itu. Ia ingin berteriak menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Namun entah mengapa, ia juga merasa takut mendengar kenyataan yang mungkin sama dengan firasat buruk yang tadi di rasakannya.

"Demi Tuhan Ino tenanglah. Aku tidak bohong. Dokter yang mengatakannya. Sakura sudah meninggal. Mereka sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Ku mohon Ino tolong terima kenyataan ini. Satu lagi Ino tolong jangan katakan apapun dulu pada Naruto. Biar aku yang bicara padanya"

"Sakura tidak mungkin meninggal Shika! Hikhikhik... Dokter pasti salah! Itu tidak mungkin! Dokter itu pasti bohong!" Naruto merasa dunianya runtuh seketika. Apa yang ditakutkan terjadi sudah. Selang infus yang di bawahnya terjatuh tanpa bisa di cegah. Ino terkejut dan menoleh. Tangisnya berhenti seketika. Ia menatap horor Naruto sambil masih bersimbah airmata.

"Naruto?!"

"Ada apa Ino?!"

"..."

"..."

"Hei Ino, ada apa? Ada apa dengan Naruto?" Naruto menatap nanar pada Ino. Ino tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Ia hanya balik menatap Naruto.

"Shika" gumamnya lirih.

"Ya ada apa?"

"..."

"Shika?" Naruto belum bergerak.

"Ino jangan membuatku takut! Ada apa!" bentak Shikamaru dari seberang. Tiba-tiba Naruto mencabut jarum infus di tangannya. Dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Ino.

"Naruto!" teriak Ino.

"Ino ada apa?!" Shikamaru kembali membentak namun tidak di gubris Ino. Ia berdiri dan mengejar Naruto.

"Naruto kau mau kemana?!" serunya sambil menahan lengan Naruto. Naruto menepis tangan Ino dan kembali berjalan tertatih. Ino menatap kepergian Naruto kemudian kembali terisak. Ia kembali menempelkan ponselnya ke telinganya.

"Shika, Naruto dia..."

"Ya aku paham, aku akan mengurusnya. Kau tenangkan dirimu. Kalau sudah siap baru kesini." Jawab Shikamaru dari seberang kemudian memutuskan percakapan itu. Ino mematikan ponselnya sambil kembali terisak.

"Sakura..."

123456789

Naruto menatap nanar dua pria yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Kedua pria itu menatapnya prihatin. Kasihan mungkin. Itu yang ada di benak Naruto. Tanpa pikir panjang ia kemudian berjalan cepat setengah berlari dengan langkah tertatih menuju pintu ruang ICU dihadapan kedua pria itu. ia menepis kasar tangan pria yang mencoba untuk menahan langkahnya.

"Naruto hentikan! Tidak ada gunanya kau masuk! Sakura sudah tiada!" Shikamaru kembali mencoba menahan pundaknya tapi kembali di tepis lagi oleh Naruto. "Naruto!" bentaknya. Naruto berbalik dan kemudian memukul wajah Shikamaru tanpa mempedulikan nyeri yang di rasakan karena efek tulang punggungnya yang retak. Kakashi terbelalak melihat aksi Naruto. Ia kemudian menahan tangan Shikamaru yang mencoba membalas memukul Naruto agar pemuda itu sadar kalau apa yang di lakukannya sia-sia. Laki-laki memang mengerikan kalau merasa harga dirinya jatuh.

"Biarkan saja dia" Shikamaru berdecih. Naruto masuk tanpa banyak bicara. Ia melihat para dokter akan mencabut semua peralatan medis dari tubuh Sakura. Sempat matanya menangkap alat pendeteksi jantung yang sudah tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda detak jantung lagi.

"Hentikan kalian!" bentak Naruto. Shikamaru dan Kakashi terkejut mendengarnya.

"Tapi Tuan... Nona ini sudah meninggal...kami..."

"Sudah kubilang hentikan! Berani kalian menyentuhnya! Aku akan membunuh kalian!" para dokter tercekat. Mereka saling tatap kemudian melempar pandangan ke arah Kakashi. Shikamaru yang hendak maju untuk menyeret Naruto keluar terhenti karena Kakashi menahannya.

"Biarkan saja dulu" bisiknya. Shikamaru mendengus. Namun agaknya ia ingin sedikit mengerti perasaan Naruto. Iapun hanya diam sambil menatap ke arah Naruto. Kakashi memberi tanda pada para Dokter untuk keluar. Mereka hanya mengangguk dan kemudian keluar.

Naruto merasa seperti semua ini hanya mimpi. Ia menatap Sakura nanar. Ingin rasanya ia menampar pipinya sendiri agar ia bangun dari tidurnya. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Sakura tidak mungkin meninggal. Ia tidak mungkin meninggalkannya sendiri. Ia pernah berjanji untuk selalu melindunginya walau semua di anggap angin lalu bagi Naruto karena ia menganggap Sakura tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Sakura itu perempuan dan ia yakin dirinyalah yang akan melindunginya. Tapi kini Sakura membuktikan kata-katanya. Ia kehilangan gadis itu. ia kehilangan bunganya. Ia kehilangan satu-satunya orang yang sudah di anggapnya keluarganya. Dan semua karenanya. Semua untuk melindunginya. Dan apa yang bisa di lakukannya? Dia tidak berbuat apa-apa. Dia hanya bisa pingsan saat melihat kondisi Sakura. Ia bahkan tidak mau menemuinya setelah itu. ia pecundang. Ya ia pecundang.

Ia berjalan gontai menuju Sakura. kini dapat dilihat jelas bagaimana keadaan Sakura. Sama seperti terakhir ia lihat. Tapi bedanya, tubuh yang ada dihadapannya kini sudah tidak bernyawa.

"Sakura-chan?" ucapnya pelan seperti takut mengganggu tidur gadis itu.

"..." tidak ada jawaban

"Sakura-chan!" kali ini dia sedikit membentak

"..." masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Sakura-chan, jangan pergi!" teriak Naruto histeris.

"..."

"Sakura, jangan tinggalkan aku!" kini ia menangis.

"..."

"Kumohon, buka matamu!" serunya sambil mengguncang tubuh gadis di depannya.

"..."

"Mana janjimu! Kau bilang akan selalu di sampingku? Kau bilang tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku? Kau bilang ingin melindungiku. Kumohon buka matamu! Tepati janjimu!"

"..."

"Kau bohong Sakura! kau pembohong Sakura!" kini Naruto memeluk Sakura. Kakashi dan Shikamaru yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya dapat menatapnya prihatin. Mereka melangkah mendekati Naruto.

"Naruto sudahlah. Itu tidak ada gunanya. Sakura sudah pergi" kata Shikamaru mencoba menenangkan.

"Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain kau. Aku mohon kembalilah. Bagaimana aku hidup tanpamu Sakura-chan?!" Naruto seperti tidak mendengar kata-kata Shikamaru.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru membentaknya.

"Ini salahku ! Aku akan menyusulmu Sakura. Kalau kau berani meninggalkanku aku bersumpah akan menyusulmu!"

Shikamaru sudah hendak membentaknya lagi sebelum ia dikejutkan dengan bunyi alat pendeteksi jantung yang kembali mendeteksi adanya detak jantung Sakura walau sangat lemah. Shikamaru terbelalak tidak percaya. Ia sadar dari keterkejutannya saat mendengar suara Kakashi yang berteriak memanggil dokter. Ini di luar logika. Ia menatap takjub pada sahabat pirangnya. Sebegitu dekatnyakah ikatan mereka? Sakura seperti mendengar ancaman Naruto tadi.

Shikamaru segera mundur saat melihat beberapa Dokter memasuki ruangan tersebut. Kakashi tampak menarik Naruto untuk mundur. Banyak emosi yang terpancar dari ekspresi wajah pemuda itu. shikamaru dapat membacanya. Bahagia, takut, khawatir tercampur menjadi satu. Mereka memandang para Dokter dari luar ruangan. Alat pendeteksi gelombang otak yang tadi sudah sempat di lepaskan kembali di pakaikan dikepala Sakura. Seorang dokter tampak sedang memancing detak jantung Sakura untuk menguat dengan alat pacu jantung.

Naruto tidak pernah melepas pandangannya dari Sakura. Ia masih setia berdiri di depan pintu sambil melihat ke dalam, walau Kakashi sudah mengajaknya untuk duduk. Shikamaru yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berjalan menuju Naruto dan menepuk pundak pemuda itu.

"Tenang saja, ia pasti selamat" ucapnya kemudian. Naruto tidak membalas. Shikamaru kembali menghela nafas. "Maaf" ucapnya kemudian.

"Tidak ada yang perlu di maafkan Shikamaru" jawab Naruto tanpa menatap kearahnya. Shikamaru menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh arti. "Aku hanya yakin Sakura-chan tidak mungkin pergi meninggalkanku" sambungnya lagi. Shikamaru tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Yah, aku tahu" jawabnya singkat kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kau mau kemana Shikamaru?"tanya Kakashi yang melihat Shikamru berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

"Aku akan ke tempat Ino untuk menyampaikan kabar gembira ini" katanya sambil berlalu. Sepanjang perjalanan Shikamaru berjalan sambil tersenyum.

"Naruto, kau benar-benar hebat. Aku tidak menyangka ikatan kalian begitu kuat. Sampai seorang keras kepala seperti Sakura bisa patuh padamu. Hah" katanya sambil berlalu.

123456789

Shikamaru menatap malas pemuda yang kini sedang tertidur di sisi Sakura. ia menghela nafas. Apa tidak pegal pemuda itu tidur seperti itu terus selama lima hari berturut-turut. Naruto tertidur sambil duduk di sisi ranjang Sakura. Sejak kejadian kembalinya nyawa Sakura kemarin,ia terus duduk di samping Sakura dan tidak beranjak sekalipun kecuali hendak makan atau ke kamar mandi. Dokter sebenarnya melarangnya karena kondisi fisiknya dan juga Sakura. Tapi karena kekeraskepalaan Naruto, ia akhirnya di perbolehkan berada di situ.

Kini matanya bergulir menatap Sakura. Ini sudah lima hari sejak Dokter menyatakannya sudah tidak koma lagi. Ya, sejak kejadian kemarin, Sakura sudah tidak koma lagi. Begitu kata dokter, berdasarkan hasil rekam gelombang otak Sakura. Tapi alat rekam otak masih menempel di kepalanya untuk antisipasi. Tapi yang membuat Shikamaru merasa heran, kenapa sampai sekarang Sakura masih belum sadar juga? Apakah sebegitu parahnya kondisinya sampai ia belum sadar? Ia kembali menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya tangannya terangkat untuk mengguncang tubuh Naruto.

"Naruto, bangunlah" katanya kemudian membuat pemuda di depannya menggeliat.

"Engghh" lenguh pemuda di depannya mengganti posisinya tapi kemudian kembali terlelap. Shikamaru mendengus.

"Naruto, bangun. Ini sudah pagi" katanya setengah berseru. Naruto kembali menggeliat. Namun sepertinya usaha Shikamaru akhirnya berhasil. Naruto bangun sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Shikamaru ada apa?" tanyanya sambil menatap Shikamaru dengan mata mengantuk.

"Mandilah lalu sarapan kemudian minum obatmu. Biar aku yang menjaganya. Sebentar lagi Ino juga akan ke sini" jawab Shikamaru.

"Oh, baiklah" jawab Naruto singkat sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura yang masih tertidur.

"Kau masih tidur Sakura?" katanya pada gadis di depannya. " Cepatlah bangun dan mandi kemudian makan dan minum obatmu. Apa kau tiak capek tidur terus" sambungnya lagi.

"Naruto"

Naruto mengerjabkan matanya. Sepertinya ia barusan mendengar suara Sakura memanggilnya. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Ia menoleh menatap Shikamaru yang juga tengah menatap Sakura dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Sakura-chan?" panggilnya untuk memastikan pendengarannya.

"..." tidak ada jawaban. Apa ia tadi salah dengar. Lalu kenapa Shikamaru juga berekspresi kaget. Ia kembali menatap Shikamaru dengan pandangan memastikan. Shikamaru hanya mengangguk mengiyakan tatapan Naruto. Ia paham maksud tatapan naruto. Ia juga mendengar Sakura menggumamkan nama Naruto meski hampir tidak terdengar. Namun ia yakin ia mendengarnya. Buktinya Naruto juga mendengarnya.

"Sakura-chan, kau bisa dengar aku?" Naruto kembali memanggil Sakura.

"Naruto, tolong" Mata Naruto terbelalak mendengarnya.

"Sakura-chan, Shikamaru panggil Dokter! !" reflek ia menoleh ke arah Shikamaru yang hanya di jawab dengan anggukan oleh sang pemilik nama dan kemudian pemuda itu langsung berlari mencari dokter yang menangani Sakura. Ia kembali menatap Sakura. "Tenang Sakura-chan, aku ada disini! Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu" naruto sendiri kini menggenggam tangan Sakura berharap gadis itu sadar akan keberadaannya di sisinya.

"Kumohon jangan pergi, Naruto" Naruto panik.

"Aku disini Sakura-chan! aku tidak kemana-mana!" teriaknya histeris. Kakashi yang sedang berjalan bersama Ino dan seorang pemuda berambut hitam ke ruangan itu saling bertukar pandang mendengar teriakan Naruto. Detik berikutnya mereka berlari masuk ke kamar Sakura.

"Naruto ada apa?!" teriak Ino tegang melihat wajah Naruto yang juga tegang. Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia masih menatap Sakura panik. Karenanya Ino menuju ke samping Sakura. ia mengguncang tubuh Sakura.

"Sakura sadarlah buka matamu! Ini aku! lihat aku!" Seru Ino sambil masih tetap mengguncang tubuh Sakura. bersamaan dengan itu Shikamaru datang bersama seorang dokter. Shikamaru yang melihat Ino mengguncang tubuh Sakura langsung menarik lengannya untuk mundur, memberi ruang untuk dokter memeriksa Sakura.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Naruto" gumam Sakura lagi.

"Sakura-chan, Lihat aku! Aku masih disini" seru Naruto frustasi. Ia semakin mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Aku takut. Kenapa kau pergi, Naruto" gumamnya lagi. Airmatanya mengambang di pelupuk matanya.

"Apa yang kau katakan?! Aku masih disini! Kumohon, buka matamu! Lihat aku!" kini Naruto sudah tidak dapat menahan emosinya lagi. Ia membentak Sakura yang masih menutup matanya. Namun alangkah terkejutnya ia saat melihat airmata Sakura yang jatuh bebas. Ia tercekat. Genggamannya terlepas.

"Sakura-chan, jangan menangis. Aku mohon! Jangan menangis! Buka matamu! Ini aku!" kali ini dia berbicara dengan lembut. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Sakura dan menyentuh kening Sakura dengan keningnya sendiri.

"Sakura-chan, jangan menangis. Jangan menangis. Buka matamu. Aku masih disini. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu" Ia sudah tidak dapat menahan airmatanya. Ia menangis. Airmatanya jatuh membasahi pipi Sakura. Ino yang melihat pemandangan memilukan itu hanya mampu terisak di pelukan Shikamaru.

"Kumohon Sakura-chan, jangan menangis. Buka matamu!" ucapnya hampir tanpa suara.

"Naruto" Naruto menjauhkan kepalanya dari wajah Sakura untuk melihat wajah gadis itu saat mendengar suaranya lagi.

"Sakura-chan" Naruto memanggilnya lembut. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat melihat mata Sakura terbuka lemah.

"Naruto" ucapnya lemah. Naruto menatapnya tak percaya namun detik berikutnya ia tersenyum senang. Sakura bisa melihat sisa airmatanya.

"Sakura-chan! Syukurlah! Akhirnya kau sadar! Syukurlah!" katanya sambil memeluk Sakura dan menangis. Sakura membuka matanya lemah. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya perlahan. Ia bisa menangkap beberapa sosok yang di kenalnya. Ia menatap satu per satu sosok itu. Kakashi, Shikamaru, Ino. Matanya terhenti pada satu sosok berambut hitam di ruangan itu. Mata emerald redupnya bersiborok dengan mata hitam pemuda itu. siapa dia? Sakura tidak mengenalnya. Sakura memutuskan kontak mata dengan pemuda itu saat mendengar suara yang memekikan telinga lainnya yang adalah milik sahabat pirang lainnya.

"Huwwaaaaaa! Sakura! Yokkata!" teriaknya menangis sambil berhamburan memeluk Sakura tanpa mempedulikan Naruto yang agak terjungkal karena aksi berdesak-desakannya dengan pemuda pirang itu. "Syukurlah kau selamat, jidat! Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu! Kau tahu?! hikhik" isaknya.

"Kau... berisik , pig" ucap Sakura lemah putus-putus.

"Apa yang kau katakan jidat lebar menyebalkan! Kau tahu, aku sangat mencemaskanmu?!" ia berkata sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sakura marah. sakura dapat melihat gurat kekhawatiran di wajahnya. Detik berikutnya Ino kembali memeluk Sakura. "Jangan pergi lagi Sakura. jangan membuatku takut lagi" sambungnya lirih namun masih bisa terdengar oleh yang lain. Semua yang diruangan itu hanya tersenyum melihat keduanya.

"Maaf" hanya itu yang mampu di ucapkan Sakura.

"Aku tahu kau kuat. Kau wanita terkuat yang pernah ku temui. Jadi kumohon jangan pernah berpikir untuk menyerah lagi. Kau mengerti!" kata-kata yang membuat mau tak mau Sakura tersenyum. "Aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau berusaha pergi lagi. Aku bersumpah!" bentak Ino sambil terisak. Sakura ingin mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap punggung Ino namun hal itu tertahan saat ia merasa sakit yang luar biasa pada tangan kirinya.

"Uugghhh" Sakura menyerngit kesakitan. Melihatnya Shikamaru langsung menarik lengan Ino.

"Ino, kau menyakitinya" Ino yang masih terisak kemudian hanya menatap Sakura sambil berjalan mundur memberi ruang buat para dokter untuk memeriksa kondisi Sakura. Naruto hanya menatap Sakura sambil penuh raut kekhawatiran.

"Selamat datang kembali Sakura-chan"gumamnya lirih. Sakura menoleh ke arahnya. Ia menghapus airmatanya kemudian berbalik membelakangi Sakura. "Tolong..." bahunya bergetar. Sakura diam seakan menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Naruto. "Tolong jangan pergi lagi" Sakura tersenyum lemah. Mata redupnya hanya mampu menatap punggung Naruto yang berjalan menjauh.

"Naruto, arigatou" gumamnya lirih.

123456789

Naruto berjalan mendekati seorang gadis berambut pirang yang tengah membantu seorang gadis lainnya yang berambut pink, turun dari ranjang untuk duduk pada kursi roda. Sang gadis berambut pink tampak meringis kesakitan saat dirinya mencoba berdiri dengan satu kaki karena kaki yang lainnya terluka. Sang gadis pirang sedikit limbung menahan berat tubuh gadis pink itu. naruto yang melihatnya spontan langsung menangkap lengan gadis pink itu untuk membantu sang gadis pirang memapah gadis pink menuju kursi roda. Namun lagi-lagi sang gadis pink meringis kesakitan karena Naruto menyentuh tangannya yang terbebat perban.

"Ittai Naruto, lenganku belum pulih. Jangan menyentuhnya" seru gadis itu kesakitan. Naruto cengengesan.

"Kau seperti mumi Sakura-chan. Aku bingung harus memegang di sebelah mana. Tubuhmu di perban semua begini." Jawabnya santai. Kini Sakura telah duduk di kursi rodanya.

"Apa katamu?!" semprot Sakura. ino hanya menghela nafas. Ia memberi tas Sakura pada Naruto.

"Selalu seperti ini" batinnya. "Kau tidak berubah Sakura. Walau dalam keadaan mengenaskan begini, kau tetap mengerikan" gumamnya pelan tapi masih dapat di dengar Sakura. Membuat gadis pink itu murka.

"Apa kau bilang Ino! Kau ingin mati?hah!" semburnya. Ino kelabakan. Sepertinya salah bicara.

"Ano, uhmm...Aku hanya bercanda Sakura hahaha" Ino tertawa aneh. Cepat-cepat ia segera mendorong kursi roda Sakura untuk mengalihkan kemarahan gadis itu. Bisa gawat kalau Sakura sudah marah. "Sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang" sambungnya lagi. Sakura mendengus. Meraka melangkah perlahan keluar dari ruangan ini dan berjalan di koridor rumah sakit.

"Kalian selalu saja membuatku emosi. Bisa tidak, tidak menggangguku sehari saja!" gerutunya sewot. "Hah, rasanya tenagaku cepat terkuras habis kalau bertemu kalian berdua" sambungnya masih dengan omelannya. Naruto tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Syukurlah..." Sakura dan Ino reflek menoleh penuh tanda tanya ke arah Naruto saat mendengar gumaman pemuda pirang yang hampir tidak terdengar itu. Naruto yang melihat tatapan bertanya dari kedua gadis itu hanya cengengesan sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Hahaha... maksudku syukurlah Sakura sudah kembali seperti semula" jawabnya yang tidak di jawab oleh kedua gadis itu. mereka hanya diam menatap Naruto penuh arti. Naruto yang sadar kemudian ikut diam. "Aku sangat senang kau sudah kembali seperti dulu Sakura-chan. Aku pikir aku tidak akan melihatmu yang seperti ini lagi" sambungnya pelan. Sakura yang tadinya terdiam kemudian mendengus.

"Maksudmu apa? Kau pikir akan melihatku menjadi mayat? Begitu?" balas Sakura sarkastik.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu Sakura! Aku tidak suka!" bentak Ino marah. airmatanya mengambang. Sakura sedikit tercekat mendengarnya. Namun kemudian ia hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Gomen, gomen, jangan terlalu berlebihan begitu Ino" jawabnya singkat. "Semuanya sudah lewat. Jadi lupakan saja. Aku juga tidak apa-apa kan?" sambungnya santai. Ino hanya menghapus airmatanya. Ia memukul lengan Naruto di sebelahnya.

"Ini gara-gara kau, baka!" serunya kesal.

"Ittai, Ino! Lenganku masih sakit! Kenapa kau malah memukulku!" Naruto meringis memegang tangannya yang masih di gips.

"Kau yang memancing-mancing Sakura, baka! Jangan pernah singgung hal itu lagi! Awas kau!" semprot Ino sambil memukul lengan Naruto lagi tanpa peduli dengan rintihan pemuda pirang itu. Sakura hanya terkekeh mendengar pertengkaran keduanya. Tanpa sadar mereka telah keluar dari rumah sakit itu. ino mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling halaman rumah sakit itu kemudian melambai tangannya semangat kearah seorang pemuda yang sedang bersandar pada sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang di parkir di bawah sebuah pohon rindang sambil bersedekap.

"Shikamaru!" panggilnya penuh semangat sambil masih melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. sedangkan pemuda yang dipanggil mendengus keras saat merasa beberapa orang yang menoleh ke arah mereka karena mendengar teriakan Ino. Ia segera memasuki mobil dan membawanya mendekati mereka. Sambil mengomel ia turun dari mobil sedan itu.

"Baka! Kenapa teriak-teriak begitu?!" katanya memarahi Ino. Yang dimarahi hanya merengut kesal. Shikamaru kemudian menatap Sakura.

"Kakashi-sama sudah menunggu. Jam sepuluh pertemuan akan dimulai. Kau masih punya waktu dua jam untuk itu. apa kau mau pulang dulu?" tanyanya pada Sakura. sakura menggeleng.

"Tidak ada yang bisa ku lakukan di rumah" jawabnya kemudian. "Baju- bajuku juga sudah dibawa pulang oleh Ino kemarin. Jadi sudah tidak alasan lagi untukku pulang. Kita langsung saja" sambungnya lagi. Shikamaru mengangguk kemudian membuka pintu belakang mobilnya.

"Aku akan menganggkatmu" katanya yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Sakura. sakurapun kini telah berganti tempat menduduki kursi belakang mobil Shikamaru bersama Ino. Naruto sendiri menempati kursi depan di samping Shikamaru. Menit berikutnya, mobil itu melaju meninggalkan halaman rumah sakit.

Selama perjalanan tidak ada yang memulai percakapan. Ino tampak asyik membaca majalah fashionnya. Naruto tengah menatap keluar. Sedangkan Sakura menunduk sambil memejamkan matanya. Namun ia tidak tidur. Shikamaru menatapnya lewat spion di depannya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Sakura?" tanya Shikamaru membuat Naruto spontan menoleh ke arahnya. Sakura membuka matanya, ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap ke arah Shikamaru. Ino? Jangan tanya, gadis itu tampaknya tidak ambil pusing dengan pertanyaan Shikamaru. Sakura menghela nafas.

"Seperti yang kau lihat" jawabnya ringan. "Sebulan di rumah sakit tanpa melakukan apa-apa membuat ototku hilang" sambungnya lagi membuat Ino di sampingnya terkikik karena jawabannya. Naruto tertawa mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja hilang, kau seperti mumi begitu" celetuk Ino memancing amarah Sakura.

"Diam Pig!" umpat Sakura yang di balas juluran lidah Ino. Shikamaru hanya menghela nafas melihat mereka berdua.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya lagi. Sakura mengangkat sebelah alis tidak mengerti.

"Nngg?"

"Aku dengar dari dokter yang merawatmu, tubuhmu belum cukup kuat untuk beraktivitas. Bukankah itu berbahaya bagimu?" Sakura memutar matanya jengkel.

"Keadaanku justru akan semakin parah jika aku terlalu lama di rumah sakit" jawabnya sarkastik. "Lagipula kau tahu kan, Kakashi sensei ingin mengadakan pertemuan setelah aku keluar dari rumah sakit? Aku tidak mau membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama" sambungnya ringan. Shikamaru tersenyum miring.

"Kau benar-benar mengagumkan Sakura" pujinya membuat Sakura mendengus.

"Apa maksudmu?" jawabnya tidak suka. Shikamaru meliriknya lewat spion.

"Kau tahu, di kantor pusat kau sedang jadi bahan pembicaraan karena kejadian kemarin?" Sakura mengangkat alisnya tidak mengerti. Mendengar kata-kata Shikamaru mau tak mau membuat Ino menyingkirkan majalahnya. Matanya menatap Shikamaru antusias.

"Memangnya apa yang sedang di bicarakan Shika?" tanya Ino berbinar-binar sedang Sakura hanya berdecih melihatnya.

"Kemana saja kau? Bukankan seharusnya kau yang paling tahu hal-hal semacam itu?" tanyanya mengejek. Ino menatap Sakura cemberut.

"Siapa yang membuatku harus meminta cuti untuk menginap di rumah sakit dan merawatnya?" balas Ino mengejek. Sakura melotot tapi tidak membalas. Ino tersenyum menang. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Shikamaru yang sedang menutup mata sambil menggeleng-geleng karena melihat perdebatan mereka berdua.

"Jadi apa yang mereka bicarakan tentang Sakura, Shika?" tanyanya menggebu-gebu.

"Hanya sesuatu yang tidak penting" jawabnya yang kemudian dibalas dengan tatapan mengerikan dari Ino seperti seolah mengatakan "kau ingin mempermainkanku?". Shikamaru mendesah melihat tatapan Ino.

"Mereka memberimu sebuah julukan" kata Shikamaru sambil menatap Sakura dari Spion. "Cat Women" sambungnya lagi. Lagi-lagi Sakura harus mengangkat sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura spontan. Disebelahnya Ino mengambil pose seperti orang yang sedang berpikir. Ia meletakan telunjuknya di dagu sambil menatap ke atas. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Mungkin hanya membandingkan. Sakura dengan kucing. Sakura dengan kucing? Naruto sendiri hanya menatap mereka tidak mengerti.

"Wanita dengan tujuh nyawa" balas Shikamaru singkat menjawab kebingungan Sakura. ia melirik spion untuk melihat reaksi gadis itu. Sakura mendengus keras-keras sambil tersenyum sinis. Kini dia mengerti maksud Shikamaru.

"Yang benar saja" jawabnya sinis. Ino masih dalam pose berpikir. Sedangkan Naruto menatap mereka dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Shikamaru hanya tersenyum miring mendengar jawaban Sakura.

"Sepertinya itu memang benar Sakura" gumamnya lirih. Sakura tersenyum samar.

"Yah kau benar" pikirnya. "Dan ketujuh nyawaku ada padanya" sambungnya dalam hati. Ia melirik Naruto. "Selama kau ada aku akan tetap hidup. Aku janji"

123456789

Sakura menatap bosan beberapa mata yang tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi campur aduk. Antara kagum dan penasaran. Di ruangan ini berkumpul semua ketua dari semua tim di divisi Interpol. Dapat di tangkap oleh matanya Nara Shikamaru Pemimpin Tim Pengendali sekaligus Ketua Divisi Pengatur Strategi, Hyuga Neji ketua Divisi Penembak Jitu, Eagle Eyes, Rock Lee Ketua Divisi Ice Bear, Inuzuka Kiba Ketua Divisi Pelacak, Liu Tenten Ketua Divisi Penjinak bom, Yamanaka Ino Ketua Divisi Investigasi. Sedikit mengerutkan alisnya penuh tanda tanya saat ia menatap seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang hadir juga dalam pertemuan itu. Rasanya ia pernah melihat pemuda itu. tapi segera ia tepis pemikiran yang menurutnya tidak penting itu. Untuk kesekian kali ia menghela nafas frustasi. Ia menoleh ke arah Kakashi yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan geli dan senyum yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan.

"Kakashi-sama, bisa kita segera mulai pertemuan ini? Hari ini acaraku bukan hanya untuk duduk diam dan menjadi bahan tontonan seperti ini. Banyak yang akan ku kerjakan" ucapnya sinis. Kakashi terkekeh.

"Baik...baik.." balasnya santai. "Sebenarnya tidak ada yang memaksamu untuk memulai pertemuan hari ini. Aku kan sudah bilang sampai kau sembuh total dulu" sambungnya lagi. Sakura mendengus.

"Aku tidak suka membuatmu menunggu Kakashi-sama" jawabnya malas yang di balas dengan kekehan dari Kakashi.

"Kau tidak berubah. Cat Women yang tangguh" balas Kakashi sambil tersenyum menggoda. Sakura mendecih sambil memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Tidak usah basa-basi Kakashi-sama. Ini bukan waktunya bercanda. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk berlama-lama di sini" Kakashi hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Baiklah aku akan langsung pada intinya" katanya memulai pertemuan itu. "Pertemuan ini di adakan untuk membahas sedikit perubahan formasi dalam JIA" ia melirik Sakura. Sakura mengerutkan alisnya. Kakashi menghela nafasnya sejenak seperti sedang menyiapkan mental untuk menerima konsekuensi yang akan di ucapkannya nanti. "Haruno Sakura, kau akan di pindah dari bagian Divisi Penyerang Utama Fire Wolf ke Divisi Penembak Jitu Eagle Eyes" dalam satu tarikan nafas Kakashi mengucapkan isi dari pertemuan hari itu. Mata Sakura terbelalak.

"APAA!" serunya tidak percaya. Kakashi menatapnya dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan "apa kau tidak bisa dengar kata-kataku tadi?". Tentu saja Sakura kaget. Hei, dia adalah agen paling berpotensi untuk tim Fire wolf. Dia merasa dirinya paling cocok menjadi agen dalam tim yang bergerak paling depan. Memang kemampuan Snipernya tidak bisa di remehkan. Tapi kalau ia disuruh memilih, tentu ia akan lebih memilih masuk Tim Fire Wolf daripada Eagle Eyes. Oh Tuhan, tidak bisa di bayangkan kalau ia harus menjadi seorang sniper. Ia akan lebih banyak diam dan berkonsentrasi. Dan ia tidak terlalu suka itu. berbeda sekali dengan Tim Fire Wolf yang cenderung banyak terjun di lapangan secara langsung. Lagipula ia tidak bisa berada dalam tim yang berbeda dengan Naruto. Lebih tepatnya ia tidak mau. Itu bisa membuatnya tidak dapat melindungi pemuda itu. Ia menatap geram pada Kakashi. Jangan-jangan ini juga tujuan atasannya itu. Memisahkannya dengan Naruto.

"Apa maksudnya ini Kakashi-sama?" katanya tidak suka.

"Maksudnya kau akan di pindahkan ke Divisi Eagle Eyes. Hanya itu tidak ada maksud lain" jawabnya santai. "Ah, kalau maksudmu tentang kepemimpinan. Tenang saja. kau masih tetap kepala bagian tim lapangan"sambungnya santai. Sakura menggeram.

"Atas dasar apa anda memutuskan hal itu Kakashi-sama?!" ia menaikan satu oktaf suaranya. Kakashi menatapnya datar.

"Mempertimbangkan kondisimu sekarang sangat tidak mungkin kau terjun langsung ke lapangan. Jadi kuputuskan..."

BRAAKKKK

"Itu bukan alasan Kakashi-sama!" bentak Sakura menggebrak meja. Ia mengacuhkan rasa perih yang menjalar di tangannya akibat tindakannya itu. Semua yang di situ tercekat. Shikamaru menghela nafas malas.

"Sakura jaga sikapmu"tegurnya kemudian. Sakura seperti tidak mendengarnya. Ia menatap marah pada Kakashi.

"Kau tahu bagaimana aku! Aku tidak akan mati hanya karena luka kecil ini!" Oh yeah, Shikamaru tersenyum sinis mendengarnya. Luka kecil? Sedikit sombong, tapi Shikamaru harus akui kali ini Sakura benar.

"..."

"Jadi jangan membuatku tertawa dengan alasan konyol itu! katakan apa maksud semua ini?!" bentaknya lagi.

"..."

"Apa ini karena Naruto? Kau ingin memisahkanku dengannya?!"

"..."

"..."

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu Sakura?" Sakura tercekat.

"Tapi kalau kau sudah menyadarinya, itu bagus. Dengan begitu aku tidak perlu susah-susah memberimu pengertian" Sakura menatapnya tidak suka.

"Kau tahu kan, aturan-aturan dalam interpol?" Kakashi menatapnya serius. Sakura tidak menjawab.

"Aku sudah pernah memperingatkanmu berkali-kali. Jangan pernah kau libatkan emosimu jika sedang dalam misi" tegas Kakashi.

"..."

"..."

"Aku rasa kau harusnya paham apa maksudnya itu" sambung Kakashi saat tidak mendapat tanggapan dari Sakura. sakura tetap tidak bereaksi. Tetap pada posisinya, menatap Kakashi tidak suka. Karenanya Kakashi menghela nafas.

"Ini permintaan dari Departement Pertahanan" jawab Kakashi akhirnya. Sakura mengerutkan alisnya. Sedikit terkejut dan bingung. Departemen Pertahanan? Apa hubungan JIA dengan Departemen itu?

"Sebagaimana kau tahu, JIA adalah satuan Inteligent di bawah kuasa langsung Perdana Menteri Jepang" lanjut Kakashi menjawab kebingungan Sakura. sakura masih belum dapat menangkap hubungan dari kata-kata Kakashi dengan keputusan kepindahannya ke Divisi Penembak Jitu. Kalau tentang hal itu, ia juga tahu. Ia hanya diam mendengar lanjutan kata-kata Kakashi.

"Kita hanya menjalankan perintah langsung dari Perdana Menteri. Kita tidak berhubungan dengan Departement Pertahanan. Tugas kita hanya menjalankan misi-misi kenegaraan, misi Internasional dan pengamanan negara, bukan hal-hal yang berbau militer"

"..."

"Tapi saat Sidang Parlemen lima tahun yang lalu, terjadi perbedaan pendapat tentang hal ini. Jenderal tertinggi Departemen Pertahanan, Shimura Danzo ingin agar JIA dan Departement Pertahan tidak terpisah kesatuan. Menurutnya hal ini akan memecah kekuatan militer Jepang. Ia ingin agar kedua satuan bekerja sama untuk keamanan Negara" sambung Kakashi lagi. Oke, sejauh ini Sakura tidak melihat ada masalah karena hal itu. lalu kenapa ia di pindah divisi?.

"Lalu dimana masalahnya Kakashi-sama?" tanyanya sarkastik. Kakashi menghela nafas malas.

"Tidak sabaran" keluhnya dalam hati.

"Setelah lima tahun usul itu di berikan, Perdana Menteri akhirnya menyetujui usul itu beberapa bulan yang lalu" Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya. Jadi sekarang JIA adalah satu kesatuan dengan Departemen Pertahanan. "JIA dan Departemen Pertahanan menjadi satu unit militer Jepang. Sekarang JIA ada di bawah naungan Departemen Pertahanan. Setelah di resmikan kita tidak hanya akan mendapat perintah dari Perdana Menteri, tapi juga dari Jenderal Departement Pertahanan Shimura Danzou" kini alis Sakura yang bertemu. Shimura Danzou? Dia pernah mendengarnya. Bukankah itu salah satu kandidat Perdana Menteri Jepang yang kalah dua puluh tahun yang lalu? Sakura tidak begitu yakin karena waktu itu ia masih berusia dua tahun, hanya saja dari yang dia dengar Shimura Danzou di tolak menjadi Perdana Menteri karena sifat keras dan tegasnya yang terlalu ekstrim. Ia adalah seorang bertangan besi dan berhati dingin. Ia akhirnya dipilih untuk memimpin satuan militer karena sifatnya itu. Shimura Danzou selalu melatih para prajuritnya tanpa menggunakan hati. Pantas saja ia di tolak menjadi Perdana Menteri. Namun tidak dapat di pungkiri, dari seluruh Jenderal yang pernah memimpin, masa kepemimpinan Danzoulah yang paling gemilang. Jepang memiliki kesatuan militer terkuat kedua setelah USA.

Tapi kalau Sakura tidak salah ingat, waktu itu juga sempat tersiar gosip kalau Danzou ingin melengserkan posisi Perdana Menteri yang sekarang. Tujuan utamanya sebenarnya adalah menguasai seluruh Jepang dan menjadikan negara itu menjadi negara Adikuasa satu-satunya di dunia. Tentu saja banyak yang protes tentang hal itu karena dapat memicu perang. Tapi pihak Danzou membantah isu itu. dan seiring berjalannya waktu isu itupun hilang. Pada akhirnya lima tahun yang lalu, ia memberikan ide penyatuan kesatuan dengan JIA. Entahlah motif apa yang mendasarinya.

Awalnya Sakura tidak begitu peduli dengan penjelasan Kakashi tentang Departement Pertahanan. Yang ia inginkan adalah penjelasan tentang kepindahannya. Namun setelah ia mendengar hal ini, ia jadi sedikit melupakan fokus utamanya.

"Tunggu Kakashi-sama" ucapnya membuat Kakashi menoleh ke arahnya. "Apa itu berarti kita berada di bawah kuasa Tuan Shimura Danzou? Bukankah itu berbahaya bagi posisi Perdana Menteri? Mengingat masalah masa lalu mereka, kita tidak tahu apa yang motifnya. Dan apa kita juga akan dilatih seperti kesatuan militer itu?" oh hell, mengingat pelatihan yang menurut Sakura tidak manusiawi. Ia pernah melihatnya. Kakashi tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Sakura.

"Cerdas dan gegabah. Seperti biasa" pikirnya. Ia melirik pemuda asing berambut hitam yang ada di ruangan ini. Tidak berekspresi. Kemudian ia melirik Shikamaru yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum miring. Pemuda itu kemudian mengangkat bahu. Kakashi kembali menatap Sakura.

"Tentu tidak Sakura. Setiap perintah yang turun pada kita, akan terlebih dahulu melalui Perdana Menteri. Kita akan melakukan perintah jika di setujui oleh Perdana Menteri. Kecuali untuk keadaan-keadaan Emergency. Tapi itupun melalui persetujuanku dan akan sesegera mungkin aku laporkan pada Perdana Menteri. Dan tentang ada atau tidaknya motif dibalik semua ini, aku rasa kita tidak punya kuasa untuk itu. Itu adalah masalah internal dalam politik, kita tidak berhak untuk ikut campur. Kita hanya melaksanakan perintah dari atas tentang keamanan negara. Tapi tentu kita tidak akan membiarkan orang-orang yang ingin membahayakan Perdana Menteri bukan?" jelas Kakashi dan kemudian menatap pemuda berambut hitam yang tidak diketahui namanya oleh Sakura. Sakura menatap bingung pada Kakashi. Seperti tersirat sesuatu pada kalimat terakhir pria itu. Ia menatap arah pandang Kakashi. Irisnya menangkap pemuda pucat berambut hitam yang asing baginya. Akhirnya timbul keingintahuannya tentang pemuda itu. siapa dia? Ia kembali menatap Kakashi.

"Akan ada beberapa perubahan formasi dalam divisi. Tuan Danzou meminta adanya pertukaran personil kepemimpinan antara JIA dan kemiliteran. Dan dengan tegas aku menolak. Agen-agen JIA adalah agen terbaik yang sudah terlatih. Bukan hanya kemampuan fisiknya tetapi juga kemampuan sniper dan mengatur strateginya. Aku akui memang kemiliteran sangat mengagumkan kemampuan fisik,perang dan daya tahan hidupnya, tapi tetap saja JIA membutuhkan orang-orang yang terlatih untuk menyelesaikan misi secara rahasia bukan karena kemampuan perang. Dan menurutku orang-orang militer akan susah untuk menyesuaikan diri. Dan juga tentu saja aku akan kehilangan orang-orang yang aku butuhkan untuk misi mengingat personil inti JIA yang sangat sedikit. Karena itulah aku mengusulkan penambahan pada pihak kita saja" Sakura agak tidak mengerti maksud kalimat terakhir Kakashi.

"Akan ada penambahan di pihak kita dari personil Departement Pertahanan. Tuan Danzou menyetujuinya dengan syarat personilnya harus menduduki peranan penting dalam divisi. Perdana Menteri menyetujuinya" Sakura mengerutkan alisnya. Agaknya ia mulai paham dengan arah pembicaraan ini. Dan sepertinya ia mendapat firasat buruk.

"Aku diberi kekuasaan penuh oleh Perdana Menteri untuk mengatur tentang perubahan formasi ini. Dan menurutku posisi yang cocok untuk personil Departement Pertahanan adalah Divisi Penyerang Utama dan Divisi Penyerang Pertahanan" Nafas Sakura tercekat. Jadi ini alasannya.

"Aku akan membagi Divisi Penyerang Utama dan Divisi Penyerang Pertahanan menjadi dua bagian. Sebagian akan tetap di tim dan sebagian lain aku tarik ke divisi lain" Kakashi menatap Sakura serius. Ia melihat gadis itu menatapnya tidak suka.

"Seperti yang kita tahu, setiap divisi ada pemimpin dan Wakilnya. Aku hanya perlu memilih salah satunya. Untuk Divisi Penyerang Utama, aku sudah memutuskan untuk menarik Pemimpin Divisi Haruno Sakura ke Divisi Penembak Jitu"

"Tapi Kakashi-sama..."

"Dari antara kau dan Naruto, kaulah yang paling cocok untuk masuk Divisi Penembak Jitu. Aku tidak mungkin menempatkan orang yang salah pada suatu Divisi. Aku harap kau mengerti Nona Haruno" potong Kakashi sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan protesnya. Sakura hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya geram.

"Karena kau adalah pemimpin Divisi Penyerang, kau berhak memilih tim yang tinggal dan yang ikut denganmu" sambungnya sambil menatap Sakura tegas. Kemudian ia menoleh menatap Rock Lee.

"Dan untuk Divisi Penyerang Pertahanan akan aku umumkan setelah mengambil voting. Agak sangat membingungkan memilih Rock Lee dan Akimichi Chouji" Sakura mendengus. Tentu saja membingungkan. Kedua orang itu memang yang paling cocok di Divisi Penyerang Pertahanan mengingat fisik mereka dan juga mereka bukanlah tipe orang yang tenang. Apa Kakashi sudah gila memindahkan mereka? Kakashi kemudian menatap satu per satu wajah yang ada di hadapannya. Matanya terhenti saat melihat wajah kusut Sakura. ia hanya menghela nafas kemudian memandang mereka lagi satu per satu.

"Apa ada yang belum di pahami? Atau ada yang ingin berkomentar?" tanyanya pada mereka yang hanya di jawab dengan gelengan oleh mereka kecuali Sakura. karenanya Kakashi menatap gadis itu. "Sakura?" Sakura menoleh malas.

"Memang apa yang bisa ku komentari? Menolak juga tidak ada gunanyakan?" jawabnya sarkastik. Kakashi hanya menatapnya datar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku anggap kalian sudah paham dan setuju keputusanku" katanya kemudian diikuti dengusan Sakura. "Setelah ini aku minta Haruno Sakura dan Nara Shikamaru untuk menemuiku, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan sebentar" sambungnya diikuti tatapan bertanya dari Sakura, namun tidak di gubrisnya. "Ah ya, ada satu lagi" Ia menatap pemuda pucat berambut hitam yang dari tadi membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya tentang identitasnya. "Shimura-sama, bisa kau perkenalkan dirimu?" Alis Sakura naik sebelah. Ia menoleh ke arah pandang Kakashi. Pemuda berambut hitam tadi. pemuda itu berdiri.

"Shimura Sai" Kakashi tersenyum kaku saat beberapa mata disini yang kini beralih menatapnya bingung karena tidak dapat penjelasan lebih tentang identitas pemuda ini kecuali nama lengkapnya. Shimura? Sakura menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. Apa hubungannya dengan Tuan Danzou?

"Ah baiklah, dia adalah Shimura Sai. Salah satu Pemimpin Divisi di Departement Pertahanan. Ia yang terpilih untuk masuk ke JIA" Kakashi sedikit menghentikan kalimatnya untuk melirik Sakura, melihat reaksi gadis itu. sakura, tidak perlu di tanya, kini ia sudah sukses melotot mendengar perkataan Kakashi.

"Jangan bilang..." ucapnya dalam hati.

"Dia yang akan menggantikan posisi Sakura dalam Divisi Penyerang. Ia pemimpin Divisi Penyerang yang baru" Sakura menatap tajam pada Sai. Sai menggulirkan matanya pelan ke arah Sakura. dan apa yang di lakukan pemuda itu setelahnya membuat Sakura kaget. Ia tersenyum ke arah Sakura. senyum yang membuat Sakura tidak suka. Seperti menghina.

"Suatu kehormatan bisa mengganti posisi Cat Women JIA" ucapnya membuat muka Sakura merah menahan geram. Tapi kemudian ia hanya mampu berdecih. Ia tersenyum sinis.

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu Tuan bermulut manis" balasnya sarkastik. Pemuda tadi tetap tersenyum.

"Senang juga bisa bertemu denganmu Nona mumi jelek" balas pemuda itu yang sukses membuat semua yang ada di situ menganga tidak percaya. Sakura?

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Apa katamu! Hah!"

TO BE CONTINUE

Gimana? Gimana? Dilanjutkankah? Ataw mending buang sampah?

Kritik dan sarannya yah


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohayou minna! Yo yeo come back!**

**Masih ingat dengan fic kece badai yang satu ini #digampar#**

**Karena jutaan orang #plaklebay# yang mengatakan untuk di lanjutin yah dengan sangat terpaksa yo yeo lanjutin #lemparsendal#**

**Sebelumnya yo yeo mau bales repiu dulu**

**Guest : maaf banget kalau mengecewakan, ini fic saisaku, sasusaku, naruto-koi itu saudara angkatnya sakura. mohon maaf banget. Yo yeo juga sebenarnya penggemar narusaku, Cuma sayangnya di fic ini karakter yang paling cocok sai ama sasuke. Jadi mau gimana lagi. di lain kesempatan yo yeo bakal buwat fic narusaku khusus buwat kamu deh hehe teng udah mau repiu...**

**adora13 : pairingnya saisaku ma sasusaku, makasih dah mau repiu...**

**Yuka Namikaze : makasih dah mau repiu...**

** : seneng kalau kamu seneng, ni fic saisaku, sasusaku, moga chapter ini bisa tambah jelas. Tengs repiunya...**

**Sakura – kura : hahaha...kamu lucu banget...salam kenal juga buat sakura-kura-chan yang imut, kawai, manis, delel. Dari author-chan yang pengennya sih jadi tampan tapi apa daya, walau udah pangkas rambut sependek2ny tetep aja cantik#plak#...tengs repiunya...**

**Uchiwa : senenng kalau kamu seneng... tengs repiunya...**

**Luca Marvell : semoga chapter ini bisa ngejawab pertanyaan kamu...tengs repiunya...**

**Yu : tengs buat repiunya...aku seneng kalau kamu seneng...sasu chapter ini nongol dikit...chapter depan baru chapter khusus buwat dya...sabar yah...**

**Dark Shadow : tengs repiu...**

**Icha : okok...tengs repiu...**

**Karena udah semua yo yeo balas repiunya...jadi ga usah nunggu lama-lama lagi... yo yeo persembahkan...**

**INNONCENT MAN**

**Naruto milik Masashi Khisimoto Sensei**

**Innoncent Man punya Yeo yo chan **

**Boleh di copy ga boleh di paste**

**Genre : Ga jelas, kayaknya sih banyak Actionnya, tapi di genre ffn ga ada pilihan action. Yang menang banyak sih Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, romance. Silahkan minna-chan tentuin sendiri sesuka hati.**

**Pairing : Sai, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto**

**Rate : M buat jaga-jaga soalnya nanti ada adegan sedikit vulgar hehehe fic rate M percobaan semoga ga gagal#plakk#**

**Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Kalo ada kesamaan crita, plot, alur dan setting, itu hanya kebetulan semata. Tapi kalau ada kesamaan nama, tempat dan sifat itu memang disengaja wkwkwk**

**Episode yang lalu :**

"_Suatu kehormatan bisa mengganti posisi Cat Women JIA" ucapnya membuat muka Sakura merah menahan geram. Tapi kemudian ia hanya mampu berdecih. Ia tersenyum sinis._

"_Senang bisa bertemu denganmu Tuan bermulut manis" balasnya sarkastik. Pemuda tadi tetap tersenyum._

"_Senang juga bisa bertemu denganmu Nona mumi jelek" balas pemuda itu yang sukses membuat semua yang ada di situ menganga tidak percaya. Sakura?_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_Apa katamu! Hah!"_

**CHAPTER 2**

**A MAN WITHOUT EMOTION AND HIS SECRET MISION**

"Ggggrrrrrrr, orang itu membuatku murka! Akan ku cincang dia nanti!" umpat Sakura sambil menggebrak meja di depannya. setelahnya ia hanya bisa meringis memegang tangannya yang masih di balut perban. Shikamaru hanya menghela nafas malas mendengar geraman dan rintihan Sakura. Saat ini dirinya, Kakashi dan Sakura ada di ruangan Kakashi seperti yang diperintahkan Kakashi tadi.

"Sebaiknya kau belajar berdiri tegak dulu baru kau bisa sesumbar mengancam orang lain Sakura" celetuknya malas. Sakura menoleh sengit ke arahnya.

"Yah kau benar! Dan kau adalah orang kedua yang ku buat babak belur setelah aku bisa berdiri tegak!" ancamnya sangar sambil menuding Shikamaru. Namun lagi-lagi ia harus meringis menahan sakit di lengannya karena aksinya yang terlalu berlebihan. Kakashi hanya menatap keduanya dengan tatapan malas.

"Cih, mendokusai" balas Shikamaru sambil menopang dagu dan menatap Sakura malas. Matanya beralih pada Kakashi. "Jadi ada apa dengan pemuda itu?" tanyanya langsung pada Kakashi. Kakashi tersenyum.

"Seperti biasa tepat sasaran" pujinya pada Shikamaru yang hanya ditanggapi dengan senyuman oleh Shikamaru. Kakashi menoleh menatap Sakura yang masih menunjukan wajah kesalnya. Kakashi hanya tersenyum kaku. "Sakura sebaiknya kau dinginkan kepalamu dulu. Sangat buruk berdiskusi kalau sedang emosi" Sakura mendelik.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kepalaku selalu dingin!" bentaknya membuat Shikamaru memutar matanya bosan. Sementara Kakashi hanya tersenyum kaku sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Serba salah kalau harus berhadapan dengan Sakura.

"Baiklah aku akan mulai membicarakan hal ini. Aku harap kalian dengarkan dan lakukan dengan baik" Kakashi mulai membuka pembicaraan. Wajahnya yang kali ini serius membuat Sakura yang tadinya uring-uringan sedikit berusaha menahan emosinya. Ia mendengus tapi masih memasang ekspresi masamnya.

"Seperti yang sudah kukatakan tadi, JIA sekarang sudah menjadi satu kesatuan dengan Departemen Pertahanan" Kakashi menghela nafas. "Aku tidak tahu apakah ini berita baik buatku atau malah berita buruk. Apakah dengan begini pekerjaanku mempermudah pekerjaanku atau malah sebaliknya tambah merepotkan" kini gilian Sakura yang mendengus.

"Dasar perhitungan, tidak mau rugi" omelnya dalam hati. Sakura sangat tahu karakter pemimpinnya ini. Ia sudah mengenal Kakashi sejak ia berumur sepuluh tahun. Kakashi adalah bawahan Paman Minato saat beliau masih menjabat sebagai Perdana Menteri dulu. Ia sangat tahu tentang sifat tidak mau repot Kakashi itu.

"Hanya saja Perdana Menteri mengatakan padaku untuk waspada terhadap semua personil yang dikirim Danzou untuk JIA" kata-kata yang sukses membuat Sakura tertegun. Kini ia menatap Kakashi serius. Ia mengerutkan alisnya. Kakashi menatapnya sekilas kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Shimura Sai adalah anak kandung dari Danzou". Sakura tersentak. Pantas saja Sai menyandang nama keluarga yang sama dengan Danzou. Sejak awal ia memang sudah curiga. Tapi ia tidak menyangka kalau Sai adalah anak kandung Danzou. Ia pikir mereka hanya mempunyai hubungan keluarga saja. Ia tidak menyangka Danzou akan mengirim anaknya sendiri. Catat. Anaknya sendiri. Pasti ada maksud lain dibalik itu semua. Yah pasti. Sakura yakin itu.

"Apa maksudnya itu?!" Sakura memotong dengan sedikit lantang. Shikamaru dan Kakashi menoleh menatapnya. "Dia pasti punya tujuan lain! Tidak mungkin tidak! Kalau Cuma pertukaran dalam rangka meningkatkan kerja sama dengan JIA, kenapa tidak kirim personel biasa saja yang terlatih, tidak perlu sampai mengirim anaknya segala!" Sakura mengemukakan pendapatnya dengan sedikit menggebu-gebu. Rasa ketidaksukaan pada pemuda pucat itu semakin meningkat dua kali lipat. "Mengirim orang yang paling terdekat dengan kita berarti kita mempunyai tujuan khusus atau sesuatu yang tidak bisa di percayakan pada orang lain. Aku yakin pasti ada maksud terselubung dari ini semua!" Sakura mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan pelototan pada Kakashi. Kakashi hanya nyengir melihat Sakura yang terlalu bersemangat.

"Yah seperti biasa kau memang selalu jeli dalam melihat sesuatu" kata Kakashi seperti berusaha meredam emosi Sakura. Sakura mendengus mendengar jawaban Kakashi. Itu bukan jawaban yang diinginkannya. "Kau benar Sakura. sebagai agen, aku juga akan menyerahkan sebuah tugas yang sangat penting pada orang yang paling aku percayai" ia menatap Sakura dan Shikamru serius. Shikamaru yang tadinya duduk menopang dagunya, kini mengangkat kepalanya. Kali ini dia tampak serius.

"Apa yang sedang kau curigai?" katanya kemudian. Kakashi tersenyum menatap Shikamaru. Berbeda dengan Sakura, Shikamru orang yang tenang. Walau ia bisa bertarung tapi fisiknya tidak sekuat Sakura. Begitupun Sakura. Walau dapat dikatakan cerdas, kecerdasan Sakura tidak dapat menandingi kejeniusan Shikamaru. yah setiap orang mempunyai kelebihan dan kekurangannya sendirikan?

"Entahlah" jawab Kakashi sambil menghela nafas. Shikamaru hanya diam sedang Sakura menggeram. "Aku masih belum bisa mengatakannya" sambungnya. Ia kemudian menatap Sakura. "Tapi aku mempunyai sesuatu yang agak mengejutkan. Ini tentang permintaan Danzou-sama yang lain. Danzou-sama memberi permintaan ini sebagai syarat untuk Perdana Menteri agar akulah yang mengatur formasi dalam JIA. Aku sengaja tidak mengatakan ini pada pertemuan tadi." Sakura mengerutkan alisnya. "Aku tidak mau hal ini di ketahui oleh yang lain karena bahkan aku maupun Perdana Menteri belum tahu apa maksud permintaan Danzou-sama ini" katanya lagi sambil tetap serius menatap Sakura. Sakura yang mendapat tatapan itu mau tak mau grogi. Perasaannya jadi tidak enak.

"Per...permintaan?" tanya Sakura grogi. Shikamaru hanya melirik Sakura kemudian kembali menatap Kakashi penuh rasa ingin tahu. Kakashi mengangguk.

"Setelah ini, aku minta kalian berdua untuk waspada dan menyelidiki tentang semua personil Departement Pertahanan yang dikirim ke JIA, terutama pria yang bernama Shimura Sai itu, karena aku juga ingin tahu apa maksud semua ini. Bahkan Perdana Menteripun tidak dapat menebak apa yang sedang direncanakan Danzou-sama" sambungnya kemudian.

"Tu...tunggu Kakashi-sama! Apa maksudnya dengan "permintaan"?! memang apa permintaan dari Danzou-sama itu?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Kakashi hanya diam menatapnya. Sakura semakin merasa tidak enak.

"Danzou-sama memintaku agar Shimura Sai dilibatkan dalam semua misi Sakura Haruno" Shikamaru memicingkan matanya sementara Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya terkejut bercampur bingung.

"Apa?!"

123456789

Sai melangkahkan kakinya tenang memasuki sebuah ruangan megah dalam sebuah rumah bergaya eropa. Tidak tampak raut kagum pada ekspresi wajahnya. Hanya sebuah ekspresi datar tak terbaca. Seperti rumah ini sudah tidak asing lagi baginya.

Memang. Rumah ini sudah sering di kunjunginya. Terlalu sering malah. Maka, tidak heran lagi jika saat dengan mudahnya ia masuk tanpa bertanya dahulu di mana letak tempat orang yang saat ini sedang ingin ditemuinya. Di sebelah kanan kirinya tampak beberapa pelayan yang memberi hormat padanya. Seolah acuh, dengan segera ia melangkah menuju sebuah pintu yang sedang di jaga oleh dua pria berpakaian militer.

Kedua pria berpakaian militer yang tadinya melipat kedua tangannya ke belakang kini mengambil posisi siap dan menuduk hormat padanya saat menyadari kehadirannya. Sai berdiri tepat di depan pintu ruangan itu kemudian mengangguk pada kedua pria tersebut. Detik berikutnya ia segera mengetuk pintu dan masuk ke dalam.

Sai menatap lurus ke depan setelah berada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Seorang pria tua dengan wajah keriput penuh luka dan mata kirinya yang tertutup oleh perban tertangkap oleh iris hitamnya sedang menduduki singgasana di belakang meja yang ada di hadapannya. Pria yang berpakaian layaknya seorang jenderal dengan pangkat di kedua lengannya. Sai membungkukkan badannya.

"Anda memanggil saya Tuan?" tanyanya kemudian. Pria tua itu memandang Sai dari atas sampai ujung kaki kemudian mengangguk.

"Duduklah" perintahnya kemudian. Sai menunduk sekilas kemudian mengikuti perintah pria tersebut. Ia duduk dengan tenang di hadapan pria itu. Sai tetap diam menunggu pria itu untuk berbicara.

"Aku memanggilmu kesini untuk memberimu sebuah tugas" sepertinya pria tua itu memang bukan tipe orang yang suka basa-basi. Ia mengatakan langsung apa maksudnya memanggil Sai saat ini. Sai tetap diam. Hanya diam. Seolah ia memang tidak berhak untuk berkomentar dan hanya berhak untuk menjalankan apa saja yang diperintahkan Tuannya itu. Tidak mengangguk maupun menggeleng. Perintah adalah mutlak baginya.

Pria itu menyodorkan beberapa foto padanya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada foto-foto tersebut. Semua obyek hasil bidikan kamera tersebut adalah orang yang sama.

"Tanggalkan semua seragam kemiliteranmu itu. Sudah waktumu untuk pergi ke dunia luar" ia kembali menatap wajah pria itu dengan tatapan datar. "Aku akan memberimu sebuah misi. Kau dan beberapa personil dari angkatan udara akan ku kirim sebagai agen tambahan untuk JIA" Sai masih bergeming. JIA? Tentu ia tahu organisasi inteligent itu. Hanya saja, misi seperti apa yang akan di jalaninya? Lalu apa hubungannya dengan orang yang ada di foto tersebut? Ia menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya dari pria itu.

"Aku dan Perdana Menteri membuat suatu perjanjian tentang organisasi itu. Kini kemiliteran dan JIA ada di bawah Departement Pertahanan" Ah, Sai kini tampak mulai paham. Berarti Proposal lima tahun yang lalu telah di setujui Perdana Menteri. Ini berarti apa yang direncanakan pria itu akan segera berjalan. "Dia sudah mulai bergerak. Kau pasti sudah mendengar pengeboman kedubes Inggris? Aku tidak menyangka kesempatan ini akhirnya datang juga. Aku rasa ini saatnya kita juga untuk bergerak. Bunuh dia sebelum ia membuat kekacauan yang lebih besar lagi" perintahnya kemudian.

"Baik" jawab Sai singkat. Pria itu menatap foto yang ada di hadapannya seolah memberi syarat pada Sai untuk melihat foto tersebut. Sai mengikuti arah pandang pria itu.

"Aku sudah mengatur posisimu sedemikian rupa agar kau selalu bersamanya" Sai menatap lekat obyek dalam salah foto tersebut. Foto seorang wanita.

"..."

"Gadis ini mempunyai hubungan erat dengannya dulu"

Sai menatap matanya.

"..."

"JIA pasti menyerahkan semua kasus yang melibatkan dirinya pada gadis ini"

Hijau.

"..."

"Uchiha Sasuke, akan kubuat orang terdekatmu menjadi pembawa senjata kematianmu"

Sai beralih menatap rambutnya. Sedikit terkejut.

"..."

"Gadis itu, Haruno Sakura"

Pink?

123456789

Sai menatap satu set seragam yang terlipat rapi di depannya. Seragam itu hanya sebuah jas hitam berlogo JIA di dadanya dengan tiga buah garis putih tebal yang tampak seperti pita yang di jahit melingkar di lengan kirinya dan sebuah celana berbahan kain yang juga berwarna hitam. Tentu saja ini JIA. Walau masuk dalam kesatuan kepolisian, tapi JIA adalah satuan khusus yang menangani kasus-kasus khusus kenegaraan dan internasional yang bersifat rahasia. Jadi tentu saja mereka mempunyai seragam yang berbeda dari kepolisian biasa.

Sai mengalihkan pandangannya menuju map biru di sebelah seragam tersebut. Segera tangan pucatnya meraih pelan map tersebut dan membukanya. Iris hitam kosongnya mendapati beberapa lembar foto yang sudah sempat dilihatnya tadi. Sakura. Untuk beberapa saat ia menatap gadis dalam foto yang tampak sedang berbicara dengan seseorang itu. Gadis yang memiliki penampilan langka menurutnya. Lebih tepatnya rambut yang berwarna yang jarang atau malah tidak pernah di temuinya. Apa itu asli? Mengabaikan pikirannya ia segera menyingkirkan foto tersebut untuk melihat beberapa lembar kertas di bawahnya. Menelusuri setiap huruf yang tertera di lembaran kertas yang ada di dalam map tersebut, ia membacanya tanpa minat. Hanya sebatas kewajiban untuk mengetahui isi map tersebut.

Japan Inteligent Agent Files

Top Secret

Registered Agent : 012601

Name : Haruno Sakura

Gender : Female

Date of Birth : March 28th 1993

Age : 22 years

Last JIA Rank : Captain of Fire Wolf Division

Formal Education : 1. Departement of Physical Sciences in Tokyo University

2. Criminal Division of Tokyo Police Academy

Skill : Dan IV Karate, Sniper

National A Class Mission Completed : -Shibuya International Hotel Terrorism

-Kidnapping of Prime Minister's child (Before to be JIA Agent, at 17 years old)

-Attempted Murder of Japanese Ambassador

-Shooting Tragedy at Parlimentary Meeting

-Murder of Akasuna Chiyo, Politician of Human Rights Protection Departement.

International A Class Mission Completed : - Smuggling of Illegal Firearms from Japanese Politician to Kanada

-Japanese Embassy for United State of Amerika Terrorism.

-Killing Series of Japanese People in Turki

-Japanese Black Organitation in New York

Sai tidak tahu. Apakah untuk gadis berusia dua puluh dua tahun, prestasi yang di capai Sakura dari yang dibaca pada data di tangannya ini, gemilang atau tidak? karena ia memang tidak begitu tahu tentang pekerjaan JIA. Ia lahir dan di latih sampai dewasa untuk berperang, bukan untuk menyelidiki sebuah kasus. Hanya saja ia mempunyai insting kalau gadis ini kini bukan gadis yang dapat diremehkan kemampuannya.

Sai sedikit terdiam saat iris hitamnya membaca poin kedua dari Misi Nasional Kelas A yang berhasil Sakura selesaikan. Lima belas tahun? Apa maksudnya? Ia sudah mendapat misi saat berusia semuda itu? dan berhasil? Tapi ia belum jadi agen JIA? Bagaimana bisa? Penculikan anak Perdana Menteri?

Sai membalik kertas di tangannya. Pada lembar kedua hanya tertera biografi Sakura. ia membaca sekilas. Tidak ada yang menarik. Hanya berisi cerita riwayat hidup Sakura yang merupakan anak dari seorang Jaksa yang sempat tinggal di panti asuhan karena kedua orang tuanya yang meninggal dan kemudian di adopsi oleh seorang rekan Jaksa ayahnya. Lalu juga tentang riwayat pendidikannya sampai sekarang.

Entahlah. Hanya saja Sai merasa tidak ada yang penting dari informasi itu. Ia kembali membalik lagi kertas di tangannya. Pada lembar ini, Sai melihat sebuah data seperti data sebuah misi yang di lengkapi dengan artikel sebuah media massa yang memuat tentang kasus tersebut pada lembar berikutnya. Ia membalik lagi. Masih sama. Hanya saja misi yang berbeda. Begitupun selanjutnya. Ia membaca salah satu judul misi itu. Ini sama dengan data yang tertulis di awal data tadi. Sepertinya ini adalah detail dari semua kasus yang Kelas A yang telah di selesaikan Sakura.

Sai teringat tentang kasus penculikan anak Perdana Menteri kemudian kembali membolak-balik kertas di tangannya. Ia berhenti saat matanya menangkap data yang di carinya. Data yang tertulis dalam bahasa inggris. Ia membaca sekilas. Kemudian membalik halamannya. Matanya bergulir membaca artikel yang memuat tentang kasus itu. "Prime Minister give a appreciation to 17th girl for rescuing his son". Ia mengerutkan keningnya saat membaca artikel itu. Sebuah fakta yang kini ia ketahui. Sakura telah menjadi agen tidak resmi sejak menyelesaikan kasus penculikan anak perdana menteri itu. Dan sepertinya baru diresmikan setelah ia lulus universitas di usianya yang ke dua puluh tahun, sesuai dengan ketentuan dari JIA. Benar-benar mengesankan. Sai tahu itu. Ini adalah bukti dari kehebatan gadis itu.

Perlahan ia menutup map yang ada di tangannya kemudian mengambil foto Sakura dan menatap wajah gadis dalam foto itu dengan tatapan datar. Ia tersenyum. Senyum yang terkesan palsu. Seperti hanya sebuah topeng ekspresi.

"Kau sungguh gadis yang hebat Haruno-san" Senyumnya hilang diganti dengan ekspresi datar khasnya.

"Sungguh sangat di sayangkan bukan, kalau gadis sehebatmu hanya akan di jadikan alat pembunuh seorang penjahat tidak berguna?" ia kembali tersenyum palsu.

"Itu benar bukan, Haruno-san?"

123456789

Sai berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa memasuki kediaman Jenderal Departement Pertahanan. Hari ini ia mendapat kabar tentang pengeboman kedubes AS. Tapi, tidak seperti kejadian pengeboman yang lalu-lalu, Jenderal Shimura Danzou yang biasanya tenang saat mendapati laporan-laporan tersebut, kali ini agak sedikit tegang, cemas dan marah. Itulah yang dilaporkan bawahannya pada Sai.

Sai melangkah mendekati ruangan Jenderalnya yang langsung di hadapkan dengan beberapa orang berbaju tentara yang memberi hormat padanya seperti biasa. Mengabaikan mereka, ia langsung mengetuk pintu dan segera memasuki ruangan itu. Pertama kali yang dapat ditangkap matanya begitu kakinya menapak ruangan itu adalah tatapan tajam Danzou padanya. Ia membungkuk memberi hormat pada atasannya itu.

"Anda memanggil saya, Tuan?" tanyanya datar.

"Segera persiapkan dirimu" kata Danzou tidak membalas salam Sai. "Lusa kau akan mulai bekerja di JIA" Sai tahu ada yang tidak beres. Seharusnya ia akan mulai bekerja dua bulan lagi. Itu yang dikatakan Danzou saat ia pertama kali di beritahu tentang hal ini. Tapi ini baru berjalan dua minggu. Tentu saja pasti alasan kenapa di majukan bukan?

Tapi Sai bukanlah orang yang mau ambil pusing akan hal itu. Ia tidak terlalu peduli. Ia hanya pelaksana perintah bukan orang yang pengambil keputusan. Ia sudah terlatih seperti itu sejak kecil. Karenanya ia hanya menunduk setelah mendengar perintah dari atasannya itu.

"Baik" jawabnya singkat lalu kembali mengangkat kepalanya. Danzou menatapnya penuh arti. Sai balik menatapnya datar.

"Aku hanya ingin memperingatkanmu tentang satu hal sebelum kau berangkat. Aku harap kau mendengar dan mengingatnya baik-baik"

"Saya akan mendengar Tuan" jawab Sai dengan wajah datarnya.

"Aku sudah sering mengatakan hal ini padamu"

"..."

"Kau seorang prajurit. Jangan pernah kau tunjukan emosimu. Emosi hanya akan merusak. Emosi akan menghancurkan segalanya. Emosi akan menjatuhkanmu dan..." Danzou menggantungkan kalimatnya, menatap Sai lekat.

"Emosi akan membuatmu lemah..."

"Seperti Uchiha?" Sai memotong pembicaraan Danzou. Sang Jenderal terkejut. Tidak menyangka kalau pemuda di depannya akan memotong ucapannya. Sebelumnya Sai tidak pernah melakukan hal itu. Apalagi menyinggung nama Uchiha yang satu ini. Yah, Danzou paham apa maksud dari perkataan Sai. Sai memamerkan senyum palsunya.

"..."

"Jangan khawatir Tuan. Saya tidak akan menjadi sebodoh Uchiha" katanya sambil masih tersenyum.

"..."

"Dan saya juga tidak akan menjadi sepintar orang yang mengkhianatinya karena ambisi pribadi" sambungnya lagi. Danzou menatap wajahnya datar. Namun detik berikutnya ia tersenyum miring.

"Kau benar. Aku senang kau mengatakan itu. Tidak salah aku menjadikanmu satu-satunya orang yang paling kupercaya" jawab Danzou.

"Terima kasih Tuan" jawab Sai datar masih dengan senyumannya. Benar-benar datar. Tidak terbersit sedikitpun nada bangga dalam kalimatnya karena pujian atasannya itu. Seperti kalimat Danzou tadi adalah sebuah bualan semata. Hanya sebuah bualan yang sering ia dengarkan. Entahlah. Seharusnya Sai merasa senang. Tapi kenapa ia tidak merasakan apa-apa. Seperti mati rasa. Ia menghilangkan senyumnya dan menatap Danzou datar.

"Hanya itu yang ingin aku katakan. Aku harap kau selalu mengingatnya baik-baik. Aku akan mengirimmu dan timmmu terlebih dahulu. Shin dan timnya akan menyusul sesuai jadwal yang ada" jawabnya mengakhiri kalimatnya. Sai menunduk.

"Baik Tuan" jawab Sai sambil mengangkat kepalanya. "Saya mohon undur diri" Danzou mengangguk. Sai kemudian membalik badannya dan melangkah pergi. Ia pergi di antar dengan tatapan penuh arti dari Danzou.

"Yah...kau benar Sai. Aku tidak mungkin akan percaya pada seseorang yang sudah pernah berkhianat. Sekalipun ia berkhianat untukku" Ia melirik foto di mejanya. Foto seorang wanita berambut merah bersama seorang anak laki-laki yang berambut hitam. Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum riang menampilkan gigi-gigi mungilnya yang masih putih bersih sedang sang wanita hanya tersenyum simpul di sebelahnya.

"Karena bisa saja ia juga akan mengkhianatiku kelak untuk orang lain" sambungnya lagi sambil masih menatap foto itu.

"Bukan begitu, Karin?"

123456789

"Niii-chaaann!" Langkah Sai yang hendak meninggalkan kediaman Danzou menuju mobilnya terhenti saat ia mendengar suara cempreng khas anak-anak yang dikenalnya. Ia sontak berhenti dan menoleh ke asal suara. Ia mendapati seorang bocah empat tahunan yang berlari kecil menuju ke arahnya. Ia kenal bocah itu. Dengan segera ia kembali menampilkan senyum palsunya.

"Sora-san" jawabnya singkat dan datar. Anak yang bernama sora itu kemudian menerjang memeluk kakinya. Ia menggembungkan pipinya yang cubby cemberut sambil mendongak menatap wajah sang kakak.

"Kenapa Nii-chan tidak pelnah pulang? Akukan melindukanmu!" rajuknya manja menggunakan bahasa cadelnya. Sai menatapnya sambil masih memamerkan senyum palsunya. Belum sempat Sai menjawab sebuah suara menginterupsi interaksi keduanya.

"Sora-kun! Jaga sikapmu!" Seorang wanita berambut merah tampak melangkah di mendekati mereka. "Sudah berapa kali ku bilang, jangan berlari-lari! Nanti kau bisa jatuh! Dan bersikap sopanlah pada kakakmu! Sai pasti sangat sibuk, jangan ganggu dia!" tegurnya pada anak kecil berambut hitam itu. Sora cemberut tapi ia tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia melepaskan pelukan pada kaki Sai. "Maafkan dia Sai" Sai menunduk hormat pada wanita itu dan tersenyum.

"Selamat datang Karin-sama" sapanya. "Tidak apa-apa Karin-sama. Seharusnya anda tidak melarangnya untuk berekspresi. Karena seharusnya seperti itulah anak-anak" Karin terdiam mendengar kata-kata Sai. Ia sadar apa maksud Sai. Ia tersenyum canggung.

"Ah hahah... iya Sai. Sekali lagi maaf. Dan lagi bisakah kau tidak memanggiku Karin-sama? Aku hanya lebih tua dua tahun darimu. Kau tahu itukan?" katanya sambil tertawa mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Kalau kau sudah tahu itu kenapa memilih menikahi orang yang lebih pantas menjadi ayahmu?" jawab Sai datar yang membuat Karin sontak diam seribu bahasa. Ia tidak menyangka Sai akan mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Terlebih di depan Sora, anaknya. Ia menatap Sai tidak percaya. Sai kembali memasang senyum palsunya. "Kau isteri ayahku, tentu aku harus memanggilmu Karin-sama" sambungnya kemudian. Karin hanya tersenyum canggung. Kini Sai beralih menatap Sora.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu dekat denganku Sora-san" katanya pada anak itu sambil tersenyum. Sora menatapnya dengan tatapan panik bercampur heran.

"Kenapa halus sepelti itu Nii-chan? Sai nii-chan kan nii-chanku" bantahnya. Sai masih tersenyum.

"Kita berbeda Sora-san" jawab Sai kemudian.

"Apanya yang beda?!" Sora sedikit membentak. "Sai nii-chan anak Tou-chan. Aku juga anak Tou-chan. Jadi apa yang beda?" sambungnya membantah. "Aku menyayangi Nii-chan" ucapnya pelan. Senyum Sai hilang. Karin terkejut.

"Sora" gumam Karin dalam hati.

"Atau Nii-chan yang sebenalnya tidak sayang padaku?" tanyanya polos dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Sai menatap datar wajah menggemaskan di hadapannya. Sayang? Apa ia menyayangi bocah itu? Apa itu sayang? Seperti apa bentuknya? Apa semua interaksinya dengan Sora selama ini sudah merupakan sebuah bentuk yang di tafsirkan Sora sebagai rasa sayangnya pada bocah itu? Entahlah. Semua begitu abstrak baginya. Kapan terakhir ia bertemu dengan kata itu? Ia lupa. Atau mungkin tidak tahu. Atau bahkan mungkin tidak pernah mendengar sebelumnya. Apa ini pertama kali ia mendengar ada yang menyayanginya? Sai menatap bocah itu kemudian tersenyum.

"Entahlah" jawabnya singkat yang disambut tatapan kecewa dari Sora. Bocah itu menunduk seperti hendak menangis. Sai kembali menatap bocah itu dengan wajah datar senyumnya hilang. Kenapa? Kenapa anak ini menangis? Apa yang membuatnya menangis? Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa yang menyakitinya bukan? Entahlah. Dengan ragu Sai mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pucuk kepala Sora. Ia menepuknya pelan membuat sang empunya mendongak menatapnya. Sai dapat melihat airmata yang sudah tumpah dari mata Sora. Disentilnya dahi Sora pelan.

"Laki-laki tidak boleh menangis" katanya datar. Sai menatapnya dengan wajah yang di tekuk. Sepertinya perkataan Sai membuatnya berusaha menahan tangis. Ia mengusap kasar wajahnya. Sai tersenyum kemudian beralih menatap Karin. Ia menunduk sekilas memberi hormat.

"Saya permisi dulu" pamitnya.

"Ba..baiklah" jawab Karin gugup. Sai melangkah pergi. Namun langkahnya kembali berhenti saat mendengar panggilan Sora.

"Nii-chan" Sai menoleh. "Nii-chan akan pulang kan?" tanyanya. Sai terdiam sesaat kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku tidak tahu" jawabnya singkat. Ia kemudian melambai tangan ke arah Sora. "Jaa ne" sambungnya sambil kembali membalik badan dan melangkah memasuki mobilnya, meninggalkan Sora yang menatapnya sedih.

"Ayo kita masuk Sora-kun" ajak Karin lembut. Agaknya ia tahu kalau Sora sedang sedih. Sora mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah ibunya. Tanpa Sora tahu, Karin meneteskan airmatanya.

"Maafkan aku Sora"

123456789

Sai berdiri menatap datar orang-orang yang berlalu lalang panik di depannya. Di tangannya ada sebuket bunga lily berwarna putih. Ia sedikit menyingkir saat tiga orang perawat berteriak dari arah belakang padanya untuk memberi jalan dan berlarian menuju ruangan ICU yang juga menjadi tujuannya saat ini. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi yang membuat semua orang menjadi begitu panik. Namun semuanya terjawab saat ia menangkap sesosok pria berambut nanas yang keluar ruangan itu sambil menelepon seseorang.

"_Apa yang kau katakan Shikamaru?! Jangan bercanda!" _

"Aku tidak bercanda Ino" jawab pemuda itu dengan wajah yang tampak seperti orang berduka.

"_Itu tidak mungkin. Itu tidak mungkin!"_

"Ino tenangkan dirimu. Kau harus menerima kenyataan" Kali ini pemuda itu tampak panik. Ada apa sebenarnya? Sai masih terus memperhatikan pemuda itu.

"_Itu tidak mungkin hikhikhik... kau pasti bohong! Sakura gadis yang kuat. Ia tidak mungkin menyerah hikhikhik!" _

"Demi Tuhan Ino tenanglah." Kali ini wajahnya tampak frustasi. Sai menebak orang bernama Ino yang sedang di ajak bicara pemuda itu mungkin sedang menangis. Tapi karena apa?

"Aku tidak bohong. Dokter yang mengatakannya. Sakura sudah meninggal. Mereka sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Ku mohon Ino tolong terima kenyataan ini. Satu lagi Ino tolong jangan katakan apapun dulu pada Naruto. Biar aku yang bicara padanya" Sai membelalakan matanya.

Haruno Sakura meninggal? Sungguh ia benar-benar terkejut. Ia sudah cukup terkejut mendengar tentang kabar komanya Haruno Sakura begitu ia tiba pertama kali di kantor pusat JIA untuk menemui Komandan satuan tersebut seminggu yang lalu. Kabar yang memang sengaja di rahasiakan dari pihak luar JIA. Pantas saja Danzou sangat panik dan marah. Tentu saja. Sakura adalah kunci mereka menemukan Sasuke.

Ia sengaja datang menjenguk Sakura hari ini untuk memastikan keadaan gadis itu. Tapi yang ia dapat malah kabar terbaru yang membuatnya lebih terkejut lagi. Sakura meninggal. Bagaimana jika Danzou mendengar kabar ini? Sudah pasti ia akan marah besar. Langkah mereka pasti akan semakin terhambat. Rencana yang sudah di atur pasti berantakan. Ia kembali menatap Shikamaru.

"_Sakura tidak mungkin meninggal Shika! Hikhikhik... Dokter pasti salah! Itu tidak mungkin! Dokter itu pasti bohong!"_

"_Naruto?!"_

"Ada apa Ino?!" Kini raut wajah pemuda itu berubah menjadi bingung.

"..."

"Hei Ino, ada apa? Ada apa dengan Naruto?"

"_Shika" _

"Ya ada apa?"

"..."

"_Shika?" _

"Ino jangan membuatku takut! Ada apa!" bentaknya kesal. Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu di seberang sana. Sai tidak tahu ada apa.

"_Naruto!" _

"Ino ada apa?!" pemuda itu kembali membentak.

"_Naruto kau mau kemana?!" _

"_Shika, Naruto dia..."_

"Ya aku paham, aku akan mengurusnya. Kau tenangkan dirimu. Kalau sudah siap baru kesini." Jawabnya kemudian memutuskan percakapan itu. agaknya ia sudah paham apa yang terjadi di tempat gadis yang bernama Ino itu. Ia berbalik kemudian melangkah duduk di kursi tunggu di depan ruang ICU itu. Sai masih enggan untuk menampakkan dirinya. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju tikungan koridor yang berada di samping persis ruang ICU dan berdiri di sana. Walau ia tidak dapat melihat, ia masih bisa mendengar pemuda tadi mendesah nafas frustasi.

"Shikamaru!" panggil seseorang pada pemuda itu. Sai melihat dari balik tembok. Seorang pria berambut perak yang tampak panik berlari ke arahnya. Sai mengenalnya. Dia Kakashi, atasannya sekarang. Hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang baru di kenalnya di JIA. Pemuda yang akhirnya diketahui Sai bernama Shikamaru itu menoleh ke arahnya. "Apa itu benar? Sakura dia...dia?" tanyanya putus-putus. Shikamaru hanya dapat mengangguk lemah.

"Dan Naruto sudah mengetahuinya" sambung Shikamaru dengan nada frustasi. Pria tadi terkejut. "Sebentar lagi dia mungkin akan ke sini..hah...aku bisa gila kalau seperti ini" keluh pemuda itu kemudian. Kakashi hanya diam saja. Mungkin syok. Bagaimana tidak, Sakura adalah bawahan terbaiknya selain Shikamaru dan juga mantan muridnya. Tentu saja ia tidak menyangka semua ini akan terjadi padanya. Ia berjalan gontai mendekati pintu ICU dan memegang kenop pintu itu dengan ragu. Shikamaru yang melihatnya kemudian membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Masuklah Kakashi-sama. Para dokter memang ingin berbicara padamu untuk meminta izin mencabut semua peralatan medis di tubuh Sakura" katanya membuat Kakashi menoleh padanya. Ia kemudian kembali menatap nanar ke depan kemudian melangkah masuk. Beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali keluar dengan kepala yang tertunduk ke bawah. Sai dapat melihat kesedihan luar biasa di wajah pria itu.

"Sakura" gumamnya lirih. Sai melihat airmata yang lolos dari mata pria itu. Ia menangis. Sai tertegun melihatnya. Ia heran. Bukankah pria tidak boleh menangis? Kenapa pria bernama Hatake Kakashi itu menangis? Kematian adalah hal yang wajar bukan bagi seorang prajurit? Seharusnya mereka sudah sadar akan hal itu.

Sai ingat betul bagaimana semua personil di satuannya yang tidak menunjukan raut kesedihan sedikitpun saat tahu rekan mereka tewas di medan perang atau saat menjalankan tugas. Mereka sudah di latih untuk tidak menangisi seseuatu yang sudah merupakan konsekuensi dari tugas seorang prajurit. Iapun seperti itu. Ia sudah terbiasa melihat kematian. Melihat kematian teman-temannya. Sudah tidak ada rasa kehilangan. Itu sudah konsekuensi. Begitulah ia mengatakan ketika ada yang mengatakan kenapa ia tidak bersedih. Ia bahkan mungkin sudah tidak takut juga jika suatu saat dialah yang mati dan tidak ada yang menangisi. Itu sudah konsekuensi. Yah itu sudah konsekuensi. Benarkah itu? Lalu kenapa pria itu menangisi gadis bernama Sakura itu?

"Naruto" lamunan Sai buyar tatkala ia mendengar suara Shikamaru yang memanggil seseorang. Ia menatap pemuda yang baru datang itu. Agaknya dialah yang bernama Naruto yang di sebut-sebut tadi. Pemuda pirang itu tampak sangat terpukul. Ia berjalan tertatih. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang masih terbalut perban. Apa ia tidak merasa sakit? Ia berhenti sesaat kemudian menatap Shikamaru dan Kakashi nanar dan mendadak berjalan cepat setengah berlari menuju pintu ICU didepan kedua orang itu. Ia menepis kasar tangan pria yang mencoba untuk menahan langkahnya.

"Naruto hentikan! Tidak ada gunanya kau masuk! Sakura sudah tiada!" Shikamaru kembali mencoba menahan pundaknya tapi kembali di tepis lagi oleh Naruto. "Naruto!" bentaknya. Naruto berbalik dan kemudian memukul wajah. Sai menatap mereka datar. Ia melihat Kakashi menahan tangan Shikamaru yang mencoba membalas memukul Naruto.

"Biarkan saja dia" kata Kakashi. Shikamaru berdecih. Naruto masuk tanpa banyak bicara diikuti Shikamaru dan Kakashi. Sai memberanikan diri untuk melangkah menuju pintu namun ia hanya menatap dari luar.

"Hentikan kalian!" ia mendengar Naruto membentak para dokter yang sudah hendak melepaskan alat-alat medis di tubuh gadis yang bernama Sakura itu.

"Tapi Tuan... Nona ini sudah meninggal...kami..."

"Sudah kubilang hentikan! Berani kalian menyentuhnya! Aku akan membunuh kalian!" Sai tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran pemuda pirang ini. Gadis ini sudah meninggal. Tentu saja tidak ada gunanya membiarkan alat-alat medis itu ada di tubuhnya lagi. Itu tidak akan menghidupkannya lagi bukan? Kecuali pemuda pirang itu sudah gila dan berpikir seperti itu. Ia lebih heran lagi saat melihat Kakashi yang menahan Shikamaru yang hendak maju menghentikan Naruto. Baiklah, ia menganggap banyak orang gila di sini. Mungkin pemuda berambut hitam itu adalah satu-satunya orang normal di antara mereka. Ia melihat Naruto berjalan gontai dan berhenti tepat di hadapan gadis itu.

"Sakura-chan?" Sai mengerutkan alisnya.

"..."

"Sakura-chan!"

Sekarang Sai menganggap pemuda pirang itu memang sudah gila. Apa yang mau coba di lakukannya? Ingin berbicara dengan orang yang sudah mati?

"..."

"Sakura-chan, jangan pergi!"

Sai benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan pemuda itu. Mau sekeras apapun ia berteriak tidak akan ada gunanya.

"..."

"Sakura, jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Sai terdiam. Kini ia tidak mampu berpikir apa-apa lagi. Ini kali kedua ia melihat seorang laki-laki menangis untuk gadis itu. seharusnya laki-laki tidak boleh menangis.

"..."

"Kumohon, buka matamu!"

Sai merasa apa yang dilihatnya saat ini adalah suasana yang sangat asing baginya.

"..."

"Mana janjimu! Kau bilang akan selalu di sampingku? Kau bilang tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku? Kau bilang ingin melindungiku. Kumohon buka matamu! Tepati janjimu!"

Sungguh. Ini adalah hal yang sangat abstrak baginya. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti. Untuk apa pemuda itu menangis. Kematian adalah konsekuensi seorang prajurit. Harus ia paham itu.

"..."

"Kau bohong Sakura! kau pembohong Sakura!" kini Naruto memeluk Sakura. Ia melihat Kakashi dan Shikamaru melangkah mendekati Naruto.

"Naruto sudahlah. Itu tidak ada gunanya. Sakura sudah pergi" kata Shikamaru mencoba menenangkan.

"Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain kau. Aku mohon kembalilah. Bagaimana aku hidup tanpamu Sakura-chan?!" Naruto seperti tidak mendengar kata-kata Shikamaru.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru membentaknya.

"Ini salahku ! Aku akan menyusulmu Sakura. Kalau kau berani meninggalkanku aku bersumpah akan menyusulmu!"

Itu tidak akan...

Sai membelalakan matanya saat mendengar suara alat pendeteksi jantung yang kembali menunjukan adanya detak jantung walau sangat lemah. Ia reflek mundur dan melangkah menuju tikungan tempatnya tadi berdiri. Bersamaan dengan itu ia mendengar suara kaki yang menjauhi ruangan itu. Sai masih terkejut. Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa? Kenapa Sakura bisa hidup lagi? Apa dokter salah mendiagnosis? Tidak mungkin. Jelas-jelas ia tadi melihat kalau mesin pendeteksi detak jantung juga menunjukan kalau gadis itu sudah tidak bernyawa. Lalu kenapa bisa? Ia menjatuhkan bunga yang di pegangnya. Ia kembali mendengar suara derap langkah kaki beberapa orang di susul suara pintu yang tertutup. Ia menoleh menatap ke arah pintu ICU dari balik pundak dan dinding tempatnya bersandar sekarang, masih dengan wajah syoknya.

Ia dapat melihat Naruto yang tidak pernah melepas pandangannya dari Sakura. Ia masih setia berdiri di depan pintu sambil melihat ke dalam, walau Kakashi sudah mengajaknya untuk duduk. Shikamaru yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berjalan menuju Naruto dan menepuk pundak pemuda itu.

"Tenang saja, ia pasti selamat" ucap pemuda itu. Naruto tidak membalas. Shikamaru kembali menghela nafas. "Maaf" ucapnya kemudian.

"Tidak ada yang perlu di maafkan Shikamaru" Ia mendengar Naruto menjawab tanpa menatap kearah Shikamaru. "Aku hanya yakin Sakura-chan tidak mungkin pergi meninggalkanku" sambungnya lagi. Shikamaru tersenyum mendengarnya. Sai tertegun mendengar kata-kata Naruto.

"Yah, aku tahu" jawab Shikamaru singkat kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kau mau kemana Shikamaru?"tanya Kakashi yang melihat Shikamaru berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

"Aku akan ke tempat Ino untuk menyampaikan kabar gembira ini" katanya sambil berlalu. Sai tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia kembali menatap ke depan. Ia menunduk menatap bunga yang tadi di jatuhkannya. Ia kemudian membungkuk untuk mengambil bunga itu dan menatapnya datar. Beberapa saat kemudian ia meletakkan bunga itu di bangku di sampingnya dan melangkah pergi.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti"

123456789

Sai melangkah menyusuri koridor rumah sakit bersama dua orang di sampingnya. Hari ini saat ia hendak menemui Kakashi untuk melaporkan personil dari Departement Pertahanan lainnya selain timnya yang akan bergabung dengan JIA, ia di ajak oleh Kakashi untuk menjenguk Sakura. Ini memang sudah lima hari sejak kejadian bangkitnya Sakura dari kematian. Begitu ia menamakan kejadian yang benar-benar membuatnya tidak mengerti. Sungguh diluar logika.

Ia memang belum diperbolehkan oleh Kakashi untuk bekerja di JIA dahulu mengingat personil dari mereka yang belum lengkap. Sehingga membuatnya tidak begitu tahu lagi kabar Sakura setelah kejadian kemarin. Karenanya ia tidak menolak saat Kakashi mengajaknya menjenguk Sakura. sungguh ia ingin melihat secara langsung seperti apa satu-satunya gadis yang pertama kali membuatnya terus bertanya-tanya selama lima hari belakangan.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang. Berjalan bersama Kakashi dan seorang gadis yang diketahui bernama Yamanaka Ino menuju sebuah ruangan ICU tempat Sakura di rawat. Entahlah. Hanya perasaannya atau apa, saat ini ia merasa sangat gugup. Itu tidak mungkin. Apa yang membuatnya begitu gugup? Karena akan bertemu Sakura? sangat lucu. Itu sangat tidak mungkin.

"Aku disini Sakura-chan! aku tidak kemana-mana!" lamunannya terhenti saat ia mendengar teriakan seorang laki-laki. Ia kenal suara itu. itu suara Naruto. Saling menatap satu sama lain, mereka kemudian berlari masuk ke kamar Sakura.

"Naruto ada apa?!" teriak Ino tegang melihat wajah Naruto yang juga tegang. Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia masih menatap Sakura panik. Sai melihat Ino yang menuju ke samping Sakura. ia mengguncang tubuh gadis itu.

"Sakura sadarlah buka matamu! Ini aku! lihat aku!" Seru Ino sambil masih tetap mengguncang tubuh Sakura. Bersamaan dengan itu Shikamaru datang bersama seorang dokter. Shikamaru menarik lengan Ino untuk mundur, memberi ruang untuk dokter memeriksa Sakura.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Naruto" gumam Sakura lagi. Sai menatap Sakura datar. Ini pertama kali ia melihat wajah gadis itu secara langsung. Kali ini ia tidak berani berspekulasi lagi. Ia tahu gadis di depannya ini tidak dapat di duga.

"Sakura-chan, Lihat aku! Aku masih disini"

Mata Sai bergulir menatap Naruto yang berteriak frustasi.

"Aku takut. Kenapa kau pergi, Naruto"

Ada apa dengannya?

"Apa yang kau katakan?! Aku masih disini! Kumohon, buka matamu! Lihat aku!"

Sai sedikit terkejut mendengar Naruto yang membentak Sakura. Namun kejadian selanjutnya membuatnya semakin terkejut. Ia tertegun.

"Sakura-chan, jangan menangis. Aku mohon! Jangan menangis! Buka matamu! Ini aku!" kali ini Naruto berbicara dengan lembut. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Sakura dan menyentuh kening Sakura dengan keningnya sendiri. Sakura menangis? Kenapa? Apa ia sedang bermimpi?

"Sakura-chan, jangan menangis. Jangan menangis. Buka matamu. Aku masih disini. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu" Ia mendengar Naruto menangis. Apa ia masih bisa mengatakan 'laki-laki tidak boleh menangis' walau dalam pikirannya sekalipun? Ia melirik ke sebelahnya, Ino tampak terisak di pelukan Shikamaru.

"Kumohon Sakura-chan, jangan menangis. Buka matamu!" meski diucapkan hampir tanpa suara, Sai masih dapat mendengarnya ucapan Naruto itu.

"Naruto" Naruto menjauhkan kepalanya dari wajah Sakura. Sepertinya ia mendengar apa yang juga di dengar Sai.

"Sakura-chan" Naruto memanggilnya lembut. Sai bisa melihat permata hijau itu terbuka lemah.

"Naruto" ucap Sakura lemah. Naruto menatapnya tak percaya namun detik berikutnya ia tersenyum senang.

"Sakura-chan! Syukurlah! Akhirnya kau sadar! Syukurlah!" katanya sambil memeluk Sakura dan menangis. Sai menatap Sakura datar. Gadis itu membuka matanya lemah. Ia mengedarkan matanya untuk menatap satu per satu semua orang di ruangan ini. Kakashi, Shikamaru, Ino. Dan terakhir mata itu menatap ke arahnya. Mata emerald redup Sakura bersiborok dengan mata hitam miliknya. Ini kali pertama Sai melihat langsung keindahan mata gadis itu. Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama saat suara memekikkan telinga dari gadis pirang di sampingnya membuat kontak mata mereka terputus.

"Huwwaaaaaa! Sakura! Yokkata!" teriak Ino menangis sambil berhamburan memeluk Sakura "Syukurlah kau selamat, jidat! Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu! Kau tahu?! hikhik" isaknya. Sai menatap kedua gadis itu datar.

"Kau... berisik , pig" ucap Sakura lemah putus-putus.

"Apa yang kau katakan jidat lebar menyebalkan! Kau tahu, aku sangat mencemaskanmu?!" ia berkata sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sakura marah. Sai agak tergelitik mendengar panggilan gadis pirang itu pada Sakura. Jidat lebar? Ino kembali memeluk Sakura. "Jangan pergi lagi Sakura. jangan membuatku takut lagi" sambungnya lirih namun masih bisa terdengar oleh yang lain. Sai tertegun mendengarnya.

"Maaf" hanya itu yang mampu di ucapkan Sakura.

"Aku tahu kau kuat. Kau wanita terkuat yang pernah ku temui. Jadi kumohon jangan pernah berpikir untuk menyerah lagi. Kau mengerti!" kata-kata yang membuat Sakura tersenyum. "Aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau berusaha pergi lagi. Aku bersumpah!" bentak Ino sambil terisak.

"Uugghhh" Sakura menyerngit kesakitan. Melihatnya Shikamaru langsung menarik lengan Ino.

"Ino, kau menyakitinya" Ino yang masih terisak kemudian hanya menatap Sakura sambil berjalan mundur memberi ruang buat para dokter untuk memeriksa kondisi Sakura.

"Selamat datang kembali Sakura-chan" Sebuah suara membuat Sai menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Naruto. Ia menghapus airmatanya kemudian berbalik membelakangi Sakura.

"..."

"Tolong..." bahunya bergetar.

"..."

"Tolong jangan pergi lagi" sambung Naruto sambil berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu diantar dengan tatapan datar dari Sai.

"Naruto, arigatou" kali ini Sai mendengar gumaman Sakura. Ia menoleh ke arah Sakura dan mendapati Sakura tersenyum lemah ke arah Naruto.

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka berdua? Entah perasaannya atau tidak, Sai melihat sebuah ikatan tak kasat mata di antara dua orang berbeda gender ini. Sakura. Naruto. Sai tidak mengerti. Ia tahu. Sangat tahu kalau adegan-adegan yang di lihat antara mereka berdua dari lima hari yang lalu adalah sebuah bentuk emosi. Ia tahu itu. Emosi yang membuat Naruto tampak sangat lemah. Emosi yang membuatnya tampak seperti orang bodoh. Emosi yang membuatnya menangis.

Menangis. Seorang pria tidak boleh menangis. Seorang tentara tidak boleh menunjukan emosinya. Emosi bisa membuatnya lemah. Emosi bisa menghancurkanmu. Emosi bisa merusak segalanya. Tuan Danzou sering mengatakan padanya. Yah itu benar. Di matanya Naruto lemah, Naruto bodoh, Naruto merusak citra dirinya sebagai laki-laki dengan menangis. Itu benar.

Namun. Entah kenapa, ia melihat sebuah kekuatan dari emosi Naruto. Emosi yang dapat membangkitkan Sakura dari kematiannya. Kenapa? Apa Tuan Danzou salah? Apa yang dikatakannya tentang emosi semuanya salah? Tidak. Tuan Danzou tidak mungkin salah. Kalau ia salah, bagaimana mungkin Sai bisa bertahan hidup sampai sekarang.

Ia teringat tentang Uchiha Sasuke. Yah, kalau Tuan Danzou salah, kenapa pemuda Uchiha itu bernasib seperti itu karena konsekuensi menuruti emosinya. Konsekuensi? Lagi-lagi kata itu muncul. Ya. Sai tahu. Ia bisa bertahan hidup karena ia memilih untuk membuang semua emosinya. Itu konsekuensi yang harus dia terima untuk bertahan hidup. Tapi Sakura juga bisa bertahan hidup tanpa harus membuang emosinya? Lalu sebenarnya siapa yang salah? Semua hal ini membuatnya bingung. Ia mulai ragu.

"Beristirahatlah Sakura" ucapan Kakashi yang membuat mau tak mau membawa Sai kembali ke dunia nyata. Tampaknya ia terlalu berpikir keras sampai tidak sadar kalau di ruangan ini hanya tinggal dirinya, Kakashi dan juga Sakura. Sedikit bertanya kemana Shikamaru dan gadis pirang tadi? kenapa ia bisa tidak tahu mereka keluar? Begitu juga dengan para dokter. Ia mendengar Kakashi melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi" Sai menatap Kakashi datar. Agaknya ia masih belum paham arti perkataan Kakashi.

"..."

"Jangan bertindak seolah-olah kau itu paling kuat. Bagaimanapun kau itu seorang perempuan dan..."

"Jangan...remehkan...aku ...Kaka-sensei" belum sempat Kakashi menyelesaikan perkataannya, Sakura memotongnya dengan kalimat putus-putus yang lemah. Kakashi menghela nafas.

"Naruto itu laki-laki Sakura. Setidaknya tolong kau pahami perasaannya. Jangan bersikap egois. Kau tahu kau hampir mati karena melindunginya? Jangan bawa emosimu Sakura. Pikirkan juga Naruto. Apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika kau mati karenanya?"

Sai menatap Sakura datar kemudian tersenyum. Tersenyum palsu. Sepertinya ia mulai paham dengan apa yang terjadi. Ia sadar akan satu hal. Sakura hampir mati karena ingin melindungi Naruto. Dan kenapa ia melakukan itu? Emosi. Ya, Sakura hampir mati karena sikap emosionalnya pada Naruto. Danzou-sama tidak salah. Emosi bisa membuatmu jadi lemah. Emosi bisa membuatmu hampir mati.

"Tapi...aku...masih...hidup" senyum Sai hilang mendengar kata-kata Sakura. Ia menatap datar pada gadis itu. Kakashi mendesah frustasi.

Dan emosi membuatmu hidup.

123456789

Sakura. Gadis pertama yang membuatnya berpikir keras sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu bahkan dalam sebulan terakhir ini. Ya, Sai mengakui itu. Gadis ini yang pertama kali membuatnya meragukan perkataan atasannya sediri. Atasan yang telah bersamanya berpuluh tahun. Sejak ia masih kecil. Sedang dia? Gadis itu baru datang dalam hidupnya sehari. Tapi kenapa ia mampu menghancurkan sebagian kecil tembok kekuatan yang dibangun oleh Danzou-sama selama berpuluh-puluh tahun? Sai tidak mengerti. Benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Sakura. Gadis pertama yang membuatnya jadi bingung. Gadis pertama yang membuat kepalanya di penuhi tanda tanya. Gadis pertama yang membuatnya berkali-kali terkejut dalam satu hari. Gadis pertama yang membuatnya seperti tidak mengenal dirinya sendiri. Dan gadis yang pertama kali bisa membuatnya tidak ingin melepaskan pandangannya barang sedetikpun begitu menatap matanya. Ya, gadis itu ada dihadapannya kini. Menatapnya penuh amarah. Sai tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia bahkan lupa dengan semua penjelasan Kakashi tadi. Akhirnya yang dapat ia lakukan adalah tersenyum pada Sakura. Sebuah senyum palsu seperti biasa. Senyuman dapat menyembunyikan emosi bukan?

"Suatu kehormatan bisa mengganti posisi Cat Women JIA" ucapnya apa adanya. Hanya itu yang terbersit di kepalanya.

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu Tuan bermulut manis" balas Sakura sarkastik. Sai dapat menangkap nada sinis dari ucapannya. Ia tetap tersenyum.

"Senang juga bisa bertemu denganmu Nona mumi jelek" balas polos.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Apa katamu! Hah!"

123456789

Sakura menatap bingung pada pria di depannya. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Kakashi. Danzou ingin Sai dilibatkan dalam semua misi Sakura? Hell yeah, siapa yang mau. Jelas Sakura akan menolaknya mentah-mentah. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, ini adalah permintaan Danzou, Pemimpin Departement Pertahanan. Tidak mungkin ia menolak kecuali dirinya kurang waras atau sudah bosan hidup. Memikirkannya membuatnya geram. Baiklah, ia akan memperhalus penolakannya.

"Apa maksudnya ini Kakashi-sama?" ucap Shikamaru sebelum Sakura sempat mengajukan penolakannya. Ia menatap Shikamaru kemudian mengangguk mantap memberi dukungan. Sepertinya pemuda ini membelanya. Ia kembali menatap Kakashi.

"Itu benar. Atas dasar apa ia mengatakan hal itu?" kata Sakura berapi-api. "Kalau tidak ada alasan yang tepat, jangan harap aku menyetujuinya" tolaknya tegas. Membayangkan ia harus bekerja dengan pemuda bermulut iblis itu membuatnya sakit kepala.

Kakashi menghela nafas. Jujur, kalau berbicara tentang sakit kepala, disini dialah yang paling sakit kepala. Oh ayolah, apa gadis di depannya ini tidak mengerti keadaannya? Dia sudah cukup di repotkan dengan masalah dua kubu antara Perdana Menteri dan Tuan Danzou. Perdana Menteri yang memintanya menyelidiki ada apa dibalik permintaan Danzou ini. Dan Danzou yang tidak jelas apa maksud permintaannya ini. Dan sekarang ia harus menghadapi Sakura yang enggan untuk di ajak kerjasama. Apa ia harus mengundurkan diri sekarang juga?

"Sakura, jangan menyusahkanku. Ini perintah. Perdana Menteri juga sudah menyetujui..."

"Tidak peduli!" belum selesai bicara Sakura sudah memotong. "Kau tinggal bilang kalau tidak ada yang setuju dengan keputusan itu. Kalau kau setuju, terserah. Tapi aku dan Shikamaru, tidak. Sudah jelaskan siapa yang menang? Satu lawan dua. Aku tidak menentang misi. Tapi aku juga berhak menentukan siapa saja yang terlibat dalam misi" sambungnya. Kakashi mendesah frustasi.

"Siapa yang bilang aku tidak setuju Sakura?" suara Shikamaru membuat Sakura melotot. Ia menatap horor pada Shikamaru.

"Tadi kau bilang...tadi..." Sakura mendesah marah sambil memegang kepalanya. Ia tidak dapat melanjutkan ucapannya. Memang Shikamaru tidak pernah bilang kalau dia tidak setuju. Tapi pertanyaan pertamanya tadi seolah-olah ia membela Sakura. Tapi itu juga bukan sebuah pernyataan yang menunjukan ia tidak setuju dengan keputusan Perdana Menteri. Shikamaru memandangnya sambil tersenyum mengejek. Sedangkan Kakashi hanya tersenyum geli menatapnya.

"Dengarkan dulu Sakura. aku bertanya karena belum paham maksud Perdana Menteri. Bukan berarti aku tidak setuju. Setelah mendengar kau baru boleh mengambil kesimpulanmu sendiri" Sakura bersungut-sungut.

"Baiklah, coba kalian lihat ini." potong Kakashi melerai perdebatan bawahannya itu dengan melempar dua buah map biru di meja. Shikamaru menatap cuek map itu sementara Sakura sedikit mengerutkan alisnya sambil masih menampilkan wajah cemberutnya. Keduanyapun tanpa banyak bicara langsung mengambil map tersebut. Berbeda dengan Shikamaru yang tampak ogah-ogahan membuka map tersebut Sakura membukanya dengan kasar. Namun raut keduanya kontan berubah serius saat membaca isi map itu. Bahkan Sakura sampai membelalakan matanya.

"Ini..." matanya kontan menatap Kakashi minta penjelasan. Seolah paham arti tatapannya, Kakashi mengangguk.

"Pasca permintaan Danzou-sama, aku mulai mencoba memperkirakan apa rencananya yang kira-kira berkaitan denganmu, Sakura. Aku menyelidiki datar belakang dan semua rumor yang melibatkannya. Dan yang ada di tangan kalian adalah salah satu fakta yang aku temukan." Jelas Kakashi. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada map di tangannya. Ia mencengkeram erat map tersebut. Shikamaru melirik Sakura. Dapat ditangkap matanya, map yang sudah sedikit berkerut akibat cengkeraman Sakura. Sakura merasa luka lamanya kembali menganga setelah membaca isi map tersebut. Ia menelan ludahnya berusaha menekan emosinya.

"Kenapa aku tidak tahu tentang hal ini?" tanya Sakura dengan suara bergetar. Kakashi menatapnya penuh arti.

"Tentang pernikahan itu, aku sebenarnya sudah tahu dari dulu. Hanya saja aku tidak tahu siapa wanita yang menjadi isterinya. Memang banyak yang tidak tahu tentang siapa wanita itu. Dan aku tidak menyangka kalau wanita itu adalah..." kalimat Kakashi terpotong saat melihat senyum miris dari Sakura. Gadis itu menunduk dalam. Kakashi sudah tidak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau hidupnya jauh lebih buruk daripadaku." Gumamnya lirih.

"Itu hanya perkiraanku Sakura. Kau adalah salah satu orang yang pernah dekatnya. Danzou-sama pasti ingin menangkapnya tidak peduli bagaimanapun caranya. Termasuk menggunakan orang-orang di sekelilingnya." Balas Kakashi tenang.

"..."

"Bagaimanapun dia adalah seseorang yang berbahaya Sakura. Jadi sangat wajar kalau Danzou-sama ingin menangkapnya. Aku memang mencurigai Danzou-sama. Tapi bagaimanapun ia melakukan ini untuk negara. Karena itu Sakura, aku minta pengertian dan kerjasamamu..."

"Aku mengerti Kakashi-sama." Potong Sakura datar. Ia masih tertunduk. Tapi Kakashi dapat melihat bahunya yang sedikit bergetar. Namun hanya sesaat. Gadis itu kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

"Aku akan bekerjasama dengan orang yang bernama Sai itu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir Kakashi-sama." Katanya kemudian sambil tersenyum. "Kalau tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan lagi, aku ingin kembali ke tempatku." Sambungnya lagi. Shikamaru diam. Kakashi diam. Shikamaru hanya menatap Sakura penuh arti. Kakashi hanya menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Aku rasa pertemuan kita sampai disini saja. Kalian bisa keluar. Aku ingin mengerjakan sesuatu." Jawab Kakashi kemudian seolah tahu Sakura yang tidak ingin membahas hal ini lagi. Senyum Sakura hilang. Ia kembali menunduk. Kini giliran Shikamaru yang menghela nafas.

"Aku akan mengantarmu." Katanya singkat sambil bangkit berdiri. "Kami permisi dulu Kakashi-sama" Kakashi hanya menatap kepergian mereka datar.

"Maaf Sakura."

123456789

Kedua makhluk berbeda gender itu berjalan beriringan melalui koridor di ruangan di lantai empat gedung itu. Sang pria mendorong kursi roda sang wanita yang duduk di atasnya dengan wajah tertunduk. Kesunyian menyelimuti mereka sepanjang perjalanan mereka. Hanya sapaan beberapa orang yang berseliweran di sekitar mereka yang ditanggapi sang pria saja yang memecahkan kesunyian tersebut.

"Kau baik-baik saja Sakura?" tanya sang pria memecahkan kesunyian di antara mereka.

"..."

"Kalau kau merasa tidak enak badan, sebaiknya kau pulang saja, Sakura." katanya lagi saat tidak mendapat jawaban dari Sakura.

"..." Sakura masih tidak menjawab. Shikamaru hanya menghela nafas.

"Tolong ingat Sakura. Kau adalah seorang Agen..."

"Aku tahu Shika." Sakura memotong ucapan Shikamaru sambil masih tertunduk. Shikamaru hanya memandangnya intens. "Kau tenang saja, aku tidak akan lari. Aku tidak akan lemah hanya karena hal seperti ini." Shikamaru diam. Sakura diam. Mereka kembali dalam kesunyian mereka.

"..."

"..."

"Bisa kau antarkan aku ke toilet Shika?" kali ini Sakura yang memecahkan kesunyian mereka. Shikamaru kembali menatap kearahnya.

"Aku akan panggil Ino"

"Tidak usah Shika. Aku hanya ingin bercermin. Aku janji tidak akan lama" Shikamaru terdiam sebentar sambil masih menatapnya namun kemudian mengangguk.

"Baiklah." Jawabnya singkat. Agaknya dia sedikit mengerti kalau Sakura ingin sendiri untuk sesaat.

123456789

Tangannya bergetar saat menatap kertas-kertas di pangkuannya. Ia terpaku. Ia tahu, berapa kalipun ia membaca kertas-kertas itu, huruf-huruf itu tidak akan berubah. Tetap sama. Ia melihatnya. Tulisan yang tertulis dalam kertas pertama. Hanya sebuah artikel yang di tulis pada tanggal 20 april lima tahun yang lalu. Artikel tentang pernikahan Danzou-sama dengan seorang wanita. Wanita yang sangat di kenalnya. Itu Uzumaki Karin. Ia tahu siapa wanita itu. Wanita yang pernah datang di hidupnya. Wanita yang menjadi orang yang sangat berpengaruh dalam hidupnya. Hidup orang itu.

Dengan perlahan ia membuka kertas kedua. Masih sama. Data wanita itu. Uzumaki Karin. Ia menelan ludah saat menatap foto-foto yang sudah mulai tampak usang. Mengusapnya singkat ia kemudian menatap wajah-wajah polos yang tersenyum dalam foto itu. Ia kenal dengan mereka. Sangat kenal. Salah satu dari mereka adalah dirinya, Uzumaki Karin dan orang itu.

Dengan tangan bergetar ia membalik kertas ketiga. Sebuah artikel. Hanya sebuah arikel. Tapi kenapa artikel itu sangat menghujam hatinya. "Uchiha Sasuke killed Professor Sarutobi, Japanese Politician and stole Japan's Uranium Supplies for Terorism.".

Setetes airmata jatuh membasahi kertas-kertas tersebut diikuti tetes demi tetes berikutnya. Bahunya bergetar. Ia memejamkan matanya.

"Jangan menangis..." gumamnya lirih. Tapi apa yang dikatakannya tidak membuat tangisnya berhenti. Airmatanya semakin mengalir deras.

"Aku bilang jangan menangis Sakura." Sakura tidak tahu seberapa besar apa luka hatinya sekarang. Hatinya seperti luka yang tersiram air garam. Perih. Sakit. Ingin rasanya ia menumpahkan semua emosinya sekarang.

Sekilas mungkin orang akan berpikir. Kenapa ia menangis? Apa karena pria Uchiha itu? untuk pengkhianatan pria itu kepada negaranya? Mungkin. Namun lebih daripada itu, Sakura tahu untuk apa ia menangis. Ia tahu untuk apa ia mengeluarkan airmata ini. Ia tahu apa maksud Kakashi memberikan data-data itu. Sangat tahu.

Ia menatap tanggal dimana tragedi Uchiha itu terjadi. 20 maret lima tahun yang lalu. Satu bulan sebelum pernikahan Danzou-sama dan Karin. Ia tahu apa maksud ini semua. Danzou ingin memanfaatkan Karin untuk menangkap Sasuke. Dan sekarang pria itu juga mau memanfaatkan dirinya. Tentu saja. Ia teringat dengan perkataan Kakashi tentang rekomendasi Danzou tentang penggabungan JIA dan Departement Pertahanan kepada Perdana Menteri. Itu lima tahun yang lalu. Danzou. Pria itu, ingin menggunakan semua orang terdekat Sasuke untuk menjadi senjata pembunuh pemuda itu.

Jahat? Sudah pasti. Licik? Apa itu masih dipertanyakan? Danzou, pria paling terjahat dan terkejam yang pernah ia kenal. Tapi ia bisa apa? Menolak? Apa ia mampu melakukan itu? Demi seorang pemuda yang mengkhianati negaranya? Ia adalah orang terbodoh di dunia jika melakukan hal itu hanya karena masalah pribadinya sendiri. Menerima? Apa ia sanggup? Apa ia sanggup menjadi senjata pembunuh untuknya? Ia tidak tahu. Lalu apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Mungkin hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan. Menangis. Menangisi dia. Menangisi orang yang kini fotonya ada di pangkuannya. Menangisi orang yang belum tentu memikirkan dirinya. Menangisi cinta pertamanya. Menangisi orang yang menjadi satu-satunya orang yang menempati sebagian sisi hatinya kini.

"Sasuke-kun..." panggilnya entah pada siapa. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di tempat ini. Ia tahu itu. Tidak ada orang yang dipanggilnya sebagai Sasuke, di toilet wanita tempat ia sekarang. Ia sangat tahu itu. Ia membuka matanya menatap foto dengan kertas-kertas yang agak disebar di pangkuannya.

Kini ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Menangis terisak. Menumpahkan segala emosinya. Gerakan tangannya saat terangkat membuat kertas-kertas itu jatuh. Jatuh berserakan meninggalkan ia yang terisak penuh kepedihan. Kertas-kertas yang menjadi saksi bisu betapa seorang Sakura Haruno yang sangat mencintai dia. Mencintai orang itu. Mencintai penjahat itu. Mencintai seorang...

Uchiha Sasuke.

Foto kusam itu terjatuh. Terjatuh paling akhir. Jatuh terbalik menampilkan deretan tulisan tangan yang tertulis dengan segenap hati dibalik foto penuh kenangan itu.

_For my love, Uzumaki Karin_

_You are my sun. You are my breath. I can't live without you. Still by my side forever. I will love you with all my heart._

_Uchiha Sasuke._

123456789

Dia. Pemuda itu duduk di atas ranjangnya dengan pandangan kosong. Entah sudah berapa lama ia bertahan dalam posisi itu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dirasakan sekarang. Ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa sekarang. Ia tidak tahu kenapa hatinya harus merasakan hal yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan. Entahlah. Ia tidak tahu.

Dia. Uchiha Sasuke. Dia telah berjanji untuk tidak lagi berurusan dengan segala bentuk perasaan. Iba, takut, senang, sedih, marah, persahabatan, keluarga dan...

Cinta.

Namun apa yang dirasakannya kini, ia seperti mengingkari janjinya sendiri. Ada apa? Ia menatap foto yang ada di tangannya sekarang. Foto dirinya dan dua orang yang pernah singgah di hidupnya. Ia menatap salah seorang dari antara mereka. Pemuda itu. Pemuda berambut pirang dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Naruto..."

Suara beratnya melantun lirih mengucapkan nama sahabat pirangnya itu. Matanya bergulir pada foto di samping pemuda pirang itu. Gadis itu. Gadis berambut pink. Gadis dengan mata seindah batu emerald. Gadis dengan segala emosi yang sangat menyusahkannya. Ia ingat. Sangat ingat. Gadis yang selalu menangis untuk Naruto. Gadis yang selalu mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Ia tidak tahu. Kenapa? Kenapa ia merindukan masa-masa itu. Ia merindukan kehidupannya dulu. Merindukan Naruto. Merindukan...

"Sakura" Ia merindukan gadis itu. Merindukan perhatian gadis itu. merindukan semua hal tentang gadis itu.

"Apakah kalian selamat?"

To be continue

Akhirnya...(guling-guling)...

Apa minna-chan ada yang ga paham dengan alurnya? Kalau ada, silahkan baca ulang dan pahami baik-baik wkwkwk#plak#...

Chapter ini aku buwat cerita tentang dan dari sudut pandangnya Sai... walau bagian terakhir ada dikit cerita tentang sasuke...

Chapter depan tentang Sasuke...

Oke deh...yo yeo ga bisa lama-lama...seharian ini yo yeo dedikasikan untuk nyelesaiin dua fic buatan yo yeo karena udah pada banyak yang ngancem#plak#...

Yo yeo mesti ngerjaiin tugas kampus yo yeo soalnya...

Ce u next chapter...

Kritik dan saran jangan lupa...


	3. Love a man who killed another love 1

**Ohayou minna!**

**Yo yeo in here...**

**Yo yeo kembali dengan fic paling di tunggu seantero jagat wkwkwk #plak**

**Sebelumnya yo yeo mau curhat dikit nih...**

**Kemarin sempet buka-buka kotak review punya author lain. Yo yeo syok banget liat ada koment yang agak pedas yang mengatakan tentang "modus" dan lain-lain karena itu author mencantumkan pairing yang tidak sesuai dengan jalan cerita. Yo yeo kaget banget. Yo yeo baru tahu ada hal seperti ini dalam ff. Yo yeo masih baru jadi yo yeo mohon maaf jika ada yang masih tidak sesuai dengan apa yang yo yeo tulis di summary, dll. Yo yeo akan mengevaluasi ulang fic-fic punya yo yeo dan mencantumkan dengan jelas apa yang menjadi ide cerita yo yeo dari awal. Untuk fic ini saya dengan tegas mengatakan kalau ini adalah fic tentang SaiSaku dan SasuSaku. Pair yang lain hanya pendukung yang yo yeo masukin karena tuntutan jalan cerita (misal SasuKarin, DanzouKarin, ItaIno, ShikaIno dll). Tapi Yo yeo janji ini adalah fic untuk SaiSaku dan SasuSaku.**

**Yawdah itu aja uneg-uneg dari Yo yeo yang ga mau di cap modus hehehe**

**Ga usah banyak cakap yo yeo mau langsung bales review dulu**

**Yu : oke siap... ni udah updet...tengs udah mau ripiu**

**Hugh : terima kasih udah mau repot-repot menuhin isi kotak reviewku dengan fic jelek ini. saya anggap itu kritikan yang membangun...hehe**

**Naya Aditya : hahaha naya-chan, pertanyaan kamu banyak banget... hubungan karinsasusaku yah? Masih belum terlihat sih di chapter tiga ini. jawabannya ada sedikit di chapter 4, udah yo yeo ketik tapi belum selesai... di tunggu ya? Yo yeo bukan tipe author yang bisa nulis fic dengan alur cepat...yo yeo udah coba tapi ga bisa... hikhikhik...tapi tenang aja semua yang kamu tanya itu ada di alur cerita kok...tinggal tunggu aja yah?**

**Dark Shadow : oke siap, tengs udah ripiu...**

**RenArdhika :tengs dah mau ripiu, enjoy it...:-)**

** : terlalu berat yah? Mungkin karena ceritanya belum jelas aja... tapi tengs udah mau repiu...met membaca lagi.**

**Uchiwa : iya aku juga sedih...ni fic banyak crita sedihnya**

**Kumada Chiyu : chiyu-chan, KarinSasu bukan menjadi fokus cerita ini kok... saya pakai karin untuk jadi alasan kenapa Sasuke jadi teroris itu aja... dan setelah itupun akhirnya sasu jadi benci sama dia #plak# kok malah bocorin rahasia# intinya ini hanya tuntutan jalan cerita... jangan random lagi yah pikirannya hahaha... tengs ripiunya...**

**Tsurugi De Lelouch : ohayou wulan-senpai (bungkuk hormat)... terima kasih udah mau mampir baca fic yang ga sempurna saya dan mau review lagi hehe...saya pemula di sini...mohon bantuannya...saya akan memperbaiki tulisan saya sesuai saran dari senpai...arigatou...**

**adora13 : saya juga tidak sabar... sayangnya chapter ini misi mereka belum mulai hehehe...tapi tengs ripiunya**

**Luca Marvell : itachi tidak ada dalam inti cerita kok...dia hanya muncul bentar...semua yang di sebutkan Sai adalah tentang Sasuke. Sai formal sama Danzou karena Danzou adalah atasannya. Dia dididik dari lahir seperti itu. tengs udah ripiu yah?**

**lala yoichi : moga chapter ini sedikit... catet sedikit... menjawab pertanyaan kamu hahaha#plak# dulu sasu suka ma karin tapi karena di khianati doi jadi benci ma karin...tenang aja sasukarin Cuma numpang lewat aja...salah satu tuntutan jalan cerita soalnya...**

**hayashida tami : jujur saya membalas review kamu dengan sedikit pusing...saya sudah terlalu lama di depan laptop menunggu kuliah saya yang masih gantung ga jelas hehehe#plak# ganyambung# jadi maaf kalau agak tidak terlalu menjawab pertanyaanmu... ya sakura di jadiin jalan buwat nangkap sasu. Sebenarnya ide cerita ini saya dapat karena saya terlalu sering nonton film2 hollywood tentang agent2 gitu... dri situ saya dapet info kalau hirarki kemiliteran itu ga segampang yang ada di benak saya. dari cerita2 yang saya tonton hanya kepolisian interpol yang berhak menangani kasus-kasus internasional yang berhubungan dengan negara. Dlm departemen pertahanan (kalau indonesia mungkin TNI kayaknya) di fic ini, mereka tidak berhak untuk ikut campur dalam menangani kasus internasional. Mereka hanya terlibat dalam perang atau jika terjadi kerusuhan dll yang menyangkut soal fisik gitu. Jadi danzou bermaksud makai sakura, agent JIA yang pernah dekat dengan Sasuke untuk mencari sasuke... dan tentu saja doi ga perlu susah-susah nyari sasuke kalau doi ga punya maksud dan tujuan kan? maksud dan tujuan yang hanya dia, karin dan sasu yang tahu. dan alasan inilah yang membuat sasu akhirnya benci ma karin. Mungkin saya hanya bisa jelasin sampai disitu aja hehehe... ya sakusasunaru dulu temenan...**

** :tengs udah mau ripiu and suka fic ini...tenang aja cerita tentang sasu suka sama karin itu Cuma tuntutan jalan cerita kok...pairing utama tetap SaiSaku, SasuSaku**

**rainy de : dalem ya hahaha... soal ending saya tidak bisa mengatakannya hehe soalnya itu jadi ga bakal surprize deh kalau di kasih tau sekarang... mungkin chapter ini bisa menjawab sedikit pertanyaan kamu...pairing akhir bisa sasusaku bisa saisaku tergantung mood yo yeo hahahaha#plak# waduh monster yah? Kasih taw ga yah? Tuw saku centrik, aku belum tau tuh siapa yang jadi pasangan saku hahaha#plak**

**oke langsung aja yo yeo capciscus ke cerita...dengan ini yo yeo persembahkan...**

INNONCENT MAN

Naruto milik Masashi Khisimoto Sensei

Innoncent Man punya Yeo yo chan

Boleh di copy ga boleh di paste

Genre : Ga jelas, kayaknya sih banyak Actionnya, tapi di genre ffn ga ada pilihan action. Yang menang banyak sih Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, romance. Silahkan minna-chan tentuin sendiri sesuka hati.

Cast : Sai, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto

Rate : M buat jaga-jaga soalnya nanti ada adegan sedikit vulgar hehehe fic rate M percobaan semoga ga gagal#plakk#

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Kalo ada kesamaan crita, plot, alur dan setting, itu hanya kebetulan semata. Tapi kalau ada kesamaan nama, tempat dan sifat itu memang disengaja wkwkwk

Summary : Sai, pemuda yang dididik dari lahir dalam lingkungan militer fanatik untuk menjadi manusia tanpa emosi. Hanya ada dua pilihan dalam hidupnya. Hidup atau mati. Sasuke, pemuda yang rela berkhianat dan menjadi buronan negaranya demi cinta pertamanya. Namun pengkhianatan sang pujaan hati menghilangkan semua emosinya. Hanya ada balas dendam di hidupnya. Sakura, gadis emosional yang bermental baja dan mudah meledak-ledak. Kelemahannya hanya satu. Naruto. Saudara angkatnya. Bagaimana benang merah takdir mengikat mereka?

**CHAPTER 3**

**LOVE A MAN WHO KILLED ANOTHER LOVE (part 1)**

_**Pyongyang, North Korean**_

Sasuke menatap pria berambut putih yang baru saja memasuki kamar tempatnya berada sekarang. Kamar dengan ukuran yang tidak dapat dikatakan luas tapi tidak dapat juga dikatakan sempit itu, saat ini berisikan dua orang lainnya selain dirinya dan pria berambut putih tadi. Sama seperti dirinya, kini semua mata tertuju pada pria tersebut.

"Perintah sudah turun, target selanjutnya Tokyo Jepang, Kedubes Inggris Raya dan USA." Kata pria itu langsung pada intinya. Sontak semua mata di ruangan ini kini beralih menatap pemuda berambut dark blue itu. Sang pemuda sendiri tampak datar-datar saja. Tidak ada raut terkejut. Seperti perintah yang di berikan hanyalah sebuah angin lalu baginya. Apa yang mesti di kejutkan? Dia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan misi terorisme seperti ini.

Terorisme? Yah. Dia, Uchiha Sasuke. Misi pengeboman adalah hal biasa baginya. Ia menatap datar pada pria di depannya.

"Yosh Sasuke, sepertinya kau akan bernostalgia dengan kampung halamanmu." Celetuk seorang pria berambut biru di sampingnya sambil menyeringai senang. Entah apa yang membuatnya senang. Sasuke tidak berkomentar.

"Kau bisa sambil mengunjungi keluargamu mungkin," Katanya lagi dengan nada jahilnya. Mungkin memancing emosi pria di sampingnya adalah kesenangan tersendiri untuknya. Sasuke tetap tidak bergeming.

"Atau mengunjungi kekasih merahmu itu..."

"Hentikan Suigetsu!" bentak seorang pria lain berambut orange. Pria berambut biru yang dipanggil Suigetsu mendengus tidak suka. Namun kemudian ia tersenyum sinis.

"Aku hanya bercanda Juugo." Ucapnya kemudian menatap lekat Sasuke. "Lagipula siapa juga yang mau jatuh ke lubang yang sama? Keledai saja tidak sebodoh itu." ucapnya sarkastik. Pria yang bernama Juugo itu hanya diam. Ia tahu apa maksud Suigetsu. Ia hanya menatap Sasuke untuk melihat reaksi pemuda itu.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Tidak ada reaksi. Pemuda itu tetap bergeming dalam kedataran wajahnya. Suigetsu mendengus lagi. Sepertinya usahanya gagal.

"Baiklah...baik. Aku mengalah." Ucapnya tanpa dosa. Kini giliran Juugo yang mendengus. Apa maksud pemuda gila di depannya? Mengalah dari apa? Dia yang memulai perdebatan. Sasuke bahkan tidak menanggapinya. "Apa hanya itu misi kami?" kini Suigetsu menatap pria yang membawa perintah itu tadi. Pria itu mengangguk.

"Tiket, Passport, Vissa untuk kalian akan di siapkan. Mungkin akan kalian terima dua hari lagi. Segera persiapkan diri kalian." Juugo dan Suigetsu mengangguk. Kini pendangan pria itu tertuju pada Sasuke. "Pemimpin ingin bertemu denganmu. Setelah bertemu dengan Pemimpin Petinggi Negara, segera temuilah beliau" Ucapnya kemudian pada pemuda itu yang masih menatapnya datar.

"Hn." hanya itu yang diucapkannya. Seolah mengerti pria itu kemudian segera keluar dari kamar itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke kamarku" Suigetsu bangkit berdiri dan langsung melangkahkan kaki keluar kamar tersebut. "Tau begitu tidak perlu repot-repot berkumpul disini. Tinggal titip pesan saja bisa kan? Sangat merepotkan." Gerutunya sambil membuka pintu dan menutupnya lagi.

Tinggallah Juugo dan Sasuke di kamar itu. Juugo menatap pemuda di depannya itu dalam. Seolah-olah ingin tahu apa isi kepalanya.

"Jangan di ambil hati Sasuke-san." Ucapnya memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka. Sasuke menoleh pelan ke arahnya. Pandangannya masih sama datar. Tidak ada jawaban.

"..."

"..."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Sasuke menatap pemuda di depannya. Masih diam. Karenanya Juugo melanjutkan ucapannya. "Tentang misi ini. Kita akan ke Jepang,"

"..."

"Apa kau berniat membunuhnya?"

"..."

Juugo menghela nafas. Pemuda di depannya tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk meresponnya. Ia seperti berbicara dengan patung.

"Kau tahu apa yang dikatakan Suigetsu itu benar." Ia menatap Sasuke intens.

"..."

"Karin wanita yang egois. Aku sangat tahu bagaimana dia. Aku sudah pernah mengatakan hal itu dulu berulang kalikan?" Juugo menundukan kepalanya. Bayangan kenangan masa lalu terlintas dalam benaknya.

"Sangat berbeda dengan Sakura-chan," sambungnya lirih. Tapi masih di dengar oleh Sasuke. Pemuda itu masih menatap datar Juugo. Kali ini Juugo tidak berusaha untuk menilai ekspresi Sasuke. Ia hanya ingin mengutarakan isi hatinya.

"..."

"Sejak pertama kali bertemu dia, aku langsung menyayanginya. Ia sudah seperti adikku sendiri. Dimataku ia sama seperti Kimimaru-nii." Juugo menatap sedih lantai di bawahnya. "Kalau bukan amanat dari Kimimaru-nii untuk selalu bersamamu, aku lebih memilih untuk menjaganya." Ia mendongakkan wajahnya menatap wajah Sasuke yang tidak menunjukan perubahan sama sekali.

"..."

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan lebih memilih Sakura-chan yang selalu memperhatikan kita daripada seorang wanita yang hanya terpikat dengan ambisi masa kecilnya." Ucapnya mengakhiri kalimatnya.

"..."

"..."

Juugo menghela nafas. Sepertinya percuma curhat dengan pemuda tembok seperti Sasuke. Ia kemudian bangkit dari tempatnya duduk kemudian berjalan keluar.

"Ya sudah, aku akan kembali ke kamar." Pamitnya singkat sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatap datar pintu yang telah tertutup di hadapannya. Menatap kepergian dengan pandangan yang sulit di tebak. Perlahan ia membuka mulutnya untuk menggumamkan sebuah nama dengan lirih.

"Sakura?"

123456789

Sasuke menatap lurus pria paruh baya yang kini duduk di hadapannya. Pria berambut hitam panjang dengan pipi yang sedikit tirus itu hanya balik menatapnya dengan seringai licik di wajahnya.

"Apa yang dikatakannya?" tanya pria itu memulai percakapan mereka. Sasuke tahu apa maksud pria itu. Ia baru saja menemui Pemimpin Para Petinggi di Negara ini. Misi yang di beritahukan pagi tadi adalah misi darinya.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu. Tidak ada yang kurang. Tidak ada yang lebih." Jawabnya datar. Pria itu mendengus. Namun tetap menyeringai.

"Ya aku tahu." Balasnya kemudian. Pria itu menatap Sasuke serius. Seringainya hilang "Tapi ingatlah untuk siapa sebenarnya kau bekerja." Sambungnya kemudian. Tidak ada ekspresi berarti di wajah Sasuke akibat pernyataan pria tersebut. Datar. Seperti biasa.

Ya, Sasuke tahu. Hidupnya sudah tidak lagi sama dengan dulu. Kini dia hanyalah sebuah alat permainan politik di Korea Utara. Negara yang seluruh dunia juga tahu sangat tertutup politiknya dari dunia luar. Seperti mengasingkan diri. Mendeklarasikan diri menjadi negara yang mandiri. Tetapi tidak ada yang tahu apa yang sedang direncanakan Negara itu.

Sasuke ingat betul bagaimana lima tahun yang lalu ia dan Juugo diselamatkan oleh pria bernama Orochimaru yang sedang duduk di hadapannya sekarang ini. Sejak itulah ia menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya di bawah kekuasaan pria itu. Setelah mengganti nama dan kewarganegaraan, kini Sasuke dijadikan agen ganda oleh semua pejabat politik di negara ini.

Orochimaru mengijinkannya. Tapi ia tahu, pria itu juga memanfaatkan dirinya untuk mengendalikan politik Korea Utara. Tapi siapa yang peduli. Untuk apa ia memikirkan hal itu. Tapi bukankah itu tidak benar Sasuke?

Benar? Kebenaran? Di dunia ini adakah kebenaran? Semua orang sudah saling memanfaatkan. Tidak ada yang benar-benar rela berkorban. Kebenaran? Jangan membuatnya tertawa.

Sekelebat bayangan masa lalu melintas di benaknya. Mungkin ia harusnya menertawakan kebodohannya. Tapi masih sanggupkah ia tertawa? Hatinya sudah mati rasa. Sudah tidak ada lagi jalan keluar. Ia sudah tersesat. Tersesat begitu jauh. Dan ini semua adalah kebodohannya sendiri.

Benarkah? Mungkin. Tapi satu janji yang ia tanam dalam hatinya. Ia juga akan membuat orang-orang yang memanfaatkan kebodohannya merasakan hal yang sama yang dirasakannya. Ya. Hanya itu tujuannya sekarang.

"Aku akan memberitahu misimu yang sebenarnya." Sasuke tidak menjawab hanya menatapnya datar. Karenanya Orochimaru melanjutkan kata-katanya

"Hyuga Hiasi," ia menggantungkan kalimatnya sebentar. "Bunuh dia." Sambungnya kemudian. Sasuke sama sekali tidak menunjukan wajah tertarik sama sekali.

"Siapa dia?" Orochimaru terkekeh.

"Kau pasti akan jauh lebih bersemangat kalau aku mengatakan ini," ia menatap Sasuke sekilas. Kekehannya mendadak hilang.

"Hyuga Hiasi, dia adalah Penanggung Jawab pengembangan nuklir Jepang sekarang, pengganti Sarutobi yang sudah kau bunuh lima tahun yang lalu." Jawab Orochimaru. Ia menyeringai kemudian. "Ah, maaf sepertinya aku salah. Mungkin lebih tepatnya bukan kau yang membunuhnya," ia menatap Sasuke masih dengan seringainya. Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar.

"..."

"Tapi kekasih merahmu itu." sambungnya lagi santai.

"..."

Tidak ada reaksi dari Sasuke. Karenanya Orochimaru melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Baiklah, lupakan." Katanya kemudian sambil menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. "Hyuga Hiasi adalah bawahan Danzou. Dia di angkat menjadi Penanggung jawab satu tahun setelah kejadian itu. Sepertinya itu adalah keuntungan yang ia dapat dari kematian Sarutobi. Kau mengerti maksudku kan?" Orochimaru berhenti sejenak kemudian menatap Sasuke intens. "Danzou menginginkan proyek pengembangan Nuklir ada di bawah kandalinya dengan membunuh Sarutobi dan..."

"..."

"Membuatmu menjadi kambing hitam..."

"Aku mengerti." Potong Sasuke singkat. Orochimaru menyeringai.

"Bagus. Lakukanlah." Sasuke tanpa banyak bicara langsung berbalik dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Orochimaru yang masih dengan seringainya.

"Anak ayam yang manis menjadi seekor elang pemburu yang menakutkan." Ia menghilangkan seringainya. "Danzou, kau menyia-nyiakan berlian yang berharga." Seringainya kembali. "Yah, walau sebenarnya bukan kau yang merencanakannya."

123456789

**Tokyo, Japan**

Sasuke menapakan kaki keluar dari mobil yang membawanya. Kedua rekannya Juugo dan Suigetsu mengikuti tindakannya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya menyusuri sebuah hotel kecil di hadapannya. Hotel itu hanya mempunyai kira-kira lima lantai saja. Mungkin lebih tepat dikatakan sebagai rumah penginapan daripada hotel.

Disinilah ia akan tinggal selama menjalankan misinya. Mau mengharapkan sebuah hotel berbintang? Itu tidak mungkin. Misi terorisme sebisa mungkin menghindari tempat-tempat persembunyian yang jauh dari keramaian. Itu yang selalu dikatakan atasannya. Tapi toh dia juga tidak begitu peduli dengan tempat yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya selama misi. Asal bisa menjadi tempat yang dapat dijadikan markas yang membuatnya dengan tenang berkonsentrasi untuk memikirkan rencana misi, itu bukanlah masalah. Berbeda sekali dengan...

"Hah...lagi-lagi tempat kumuh. Tidak bisakah kita mendapat tempat yang lebih elit untuk dijadikan markas?" mata Sasuke bergulir menatap rekannya yang berada di sampingnya. Suigetsu memasang wajah bosannya.

"Kau pikir kita sedang berwisata? Kita sedang dalam misi. Ingat itu!" balas Juugo. Suigetsu memutar bola matanya.

"Apa sedang misi tidak berhak mendapat tempat yang elit? Apa hanya orang yang berwisata yang boleh mendapat hotel berbintang?"

"Kita harus menghindari keramaian, Suigetsu." Suigetsu hanya mendengus tapi tidak menjawab. Tanpa mempedulikan perdebatan kedua rekannya Sasuke mulai melangkah memasuki hotel tersebut. Juugo mengikutinya tanpa banyak bicara. Mau tidak mau Suigetsu mengikuti mereka sambil masih tetap bersungut-sungut.

"Sasuke, ada email dari Pemimpin," Sasuke sedikit melirik kearah Juugo sambil tetap berjalan memasuki hotel. "Pemimpin akan menyewa beberapa orang ahli dari Yakuza di Jepang untuk membantu kita." Sasuke menatap ke depan.

"Katakan tidak usah," Juugo menatapnya penuh arti. "Kita bertiga sudah cukup. Semakin banyak orang, semakin sedikit celah untuk melarikan diri." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Mereka hanya akan dijadikan kamuflase identitas kita," langkah Sasuke terhenti. Dengan gerak perlahan ia membalik badan menghadap Juugo. Juugo menatapnya lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Pemimpin mengatakan untuk membunuh mereka semua sebagai tersangka sehingga identitas kita tersamarkan."

"..."

Untuk beberapa saat Sasuke hanya terdiam menatap Juugo. Namun detik berikutnya, ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Hn,"

123456789

Sasuke berjalan perlahan memasuki area pemakaman yang diketahuinya adalah wilayah pemakaman yang cukup elite di tokyo. Di tangannya, sebuah buket mawar putih tertata begitu anggun menampak aura cinta yang tulus. Langkahnya terhenti pada sebuah makam di depannya. Ia menatap datar makam itu.

Uchiha Mikoto.

Berdiam diri sesaat ia kemudian meletakan karangan bunga di tangannya pada batu nisan di hadapannya dan kembali berdiri tegak. Apa yang akan dilakukan sekarang? Akankah ia menangis di hadapan makam itu? Seperti yang sering ia lihat di acara-acara pemakaman? Menangis? Masih bisakah ia menangis?

Sudah lima tahun berlalu. Masih pantaskah ia menangis? Tapi ini pertama kalinya ia datang ke makam itu bukan? Jadi wajar kalau ia menangis. Ya, Sasuke baru datang pertama kali ke makam ini. Ke makam ibunya. Kenangan masa lalu kembali terlintas di benaknya. Kenangan bagaimana ia mengabaikan sang ibu hanya untuk menuruti egonya. Ego seorang pemuda labil yang membuatnya akhir kehilangan sang ibunya dan terperosok jatuh dalam kubangan kegelapan yang menyesatkan.

Ingin rasanya ia menangisi ibunya itu. Harusnya ia berteriak histeris meminta ampun pada ibunya. Tapi dia juga tidak tahu kenapa ia tidak melakukan itu. Hatinya sudah membeku. Ia tidak dapat merasakan apa-apa lagi. Hatinya telah lama hilang ditelan kegelapan. Ia menatap kosong pada nisan makam itu kemudian menoleh ke sampingnya. Sebuah batu nisan lain.

Uchiha Fugaku.

Ia menatapnya nisan itu dengan pandangan kosong. Setelah beberapa saat berlalu dalam keheningan ia akhirnya membuka mulutnya untuk pertama kalinya.

"Kaa-san..."

"Tou-san..."

"Apa kabar?" ia kembali terdiam dan menatap nisan ibunya. Merasa tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya lagi, iapun memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan makam itu. Entah kapan lagi ia bisa ke sini. Atau mungkin tidak akan pernah kembali lagi. Berbalik badan pelan, ia berniat melangkahkan kakinya pergi sebelum sesosok orang yang dikenalnya membuatnya tertegun sejenak.

"Sasuke!" orang itupun tak kalah terkejut. "Ternyata itu benar kau!" Sasuke berdiri kaku namun segera ia kembali menampilkan wajah datarnya.

"Hn, Itachi-nii."

123456789

Itachi tersenyum menatap adiknya yang bersenandung riang menuruni mobil yang kini mereka naiki. Gadis yang masih memakai baju seragam sekolahnya itu berlari memasuki area makam di depannya kini.

"Hinata-chan, jangan berlari! Nanti kau jatuh!" tegurnya membuat sang gadis kecil pemilik nama Hinata itu menoleh kemudian menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Aku tidak akan jatuh hanya karena berlari, Nii-chan! Aku sudah besar!" gerutunya kesal yang disambut kekehan dari sang kakak. Ia berjalan pelan menghampiri sang adik kemudian mengacak rambutnya. Hinata yang kesal karena tindakan kakaknya itu hanya menepis kasar tangan Itachi. Itachi kemudian mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengambil beberapa uang kertas yang kemudian diserahkan pada adiknya itu. Hinata menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau kan mau menjenguk ibu? Masa datang dengan tangan kosong? Pergilah, beli bunga kesukaan ibu." Hari ini memang Hinata memaksanya untuk mendatangi makam ibunya. Hinata mengatakan kalau ia sangat merindukan ibunya. Itachi yang tidak tega akhirnya menyetujuinya. Wajah Hinata berubah sumringah. Ia akhirnya paham maksud kakaknya itu. Dengan penuh semangat ia segera mengambil uang ditangan Itachi sambil mengangguk antusias. Ia segera berlari meninggalkan Itachi menuju tempat di area pemakaman itu yang khusus menjual bunga.

"Aku akan menunggumu di makam ibu!" Itachi berteriak lagi. Hinata hanya berbalik sebentar kemudian membentuk huruf "O" dengan menggunakan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya sebagai tanda persetujuan darinya kemudian kembali berlari. Itachi yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas sambil tersenyum menatap punggung Hinata yang menjauhinya. Iapun mulai berjalan memasuki area pemakaman itu menuju ke tempat yang menjadi peristirahatan terakhir sang ibu.

Langkahnya terhenti saat ia menatap sesosok tubuh yang sedang berdiri kaku di depan makam sang ibu. Ia menegang. Ia seperti mengenali sosok itu namun agak ragu. Ia tidak yakin. Mana mungkin dia ada di Jepang. Sosok itu berbalik. Itachi dapat melihat sedikit raut terkejut di wajah itu. Iapun tak kalah terkejutnya. Itu memang dia. Itu...

"Sasuke!" panggilnya terkejut. "Ternyata benar itu kau!" ia melihat pemuda itu menegang sesaat namun kemudian memasang wajah datar.

"Hn, Itachi-nii" jawab pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke olehnya itu. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk Sasuke menyalurkan rasa rindunya. Namun kenangan masa lalu seperti menamparnya kembali untuk kembali melihat kenyataan yang ada. Kenyataan bahwa orang yang ada di hadapannya kini adalah orang yang telah melakukan tindakan kriminal lima tahun yang lalu. Orang yang paling di cari di seluruh Jepang. Orang yang membuatnya kehilangan pekerjaan selama dua tahun. Dan orang yang membiarkan ibunya meninggal dunia.

"Sasuke, kau? Bagaimana bisa? Kau di Jepang?" tanya Itachi bertubi-tubi. Bingung bercampur heran. Bukan karena tidak suka. Hanya saja, Sasuke adalah seorang buronan yang kabarnya melarikan diri ke luar negeri. Itulah yang di dengar oleh Itachi. Tapi bagaimana mungkin pemuda ini ada dihadapannya sekarang?

Sasuke diam tidak menjawab. Hanya menatap Itachi datar. Ia tahu apa maksud kakaknya itu. ia sendiri bingung. Kenapa ia tidak merasa ketakutan melihat kakaknya itu mengetahui keberadaannya. Bagaimana kalau kakaknya itu melaporkan keberadaannya? Melihat Sasuke yang tidak menjawab, Itachi mulai menenangkan dirinya. Agaknya karena terlalu terkejut sehingga ia merespon terlalu berlebihan. Ia menatap Sasuke sedih.

"Sasuke," panggilnya lirih. Sasuke tidak merespon.

"Benarkah itu?"

"..."

"Benarkah kalau kau yang membunuh Profesor Sarutobi?"

"..."

Sasuke masih tidak merespon. Itachi tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Jujur dia merasa tidak percaya adiknya melakukan hal tersebut. Profesor Sarutobi adalah guru besar di Universitas tempat Sasuke kuliah dulu. Dia adalah seorang pengajar di Jurusan Fisika Nuklir, jurusan yang dipilih Sasuke. Sasuke memang sangat ingin menjadi seorang ilmuan sama seperti sang ayah. Dan setahunya Sasuke sangat dekat dengan Profesor Sarutobi. Sasuke adalah mahasiswa berprestasi yang mendapat perhatiannya.

Karena itulah Itachi sangat terkejut saat mendengar Sasuke membunuhnya. Ini sangat tidak masuk akal. Sasuke tidak memiliki motif apapun untuk melakukan hal itu. Mencuri Uranium? Yah itu adalah motif yang dikatakan para agen Interpol yang menyelidiki kasusnya. Benarkah itu? Masuk akal. Itachi bisa saja mempercayainya. Tapi di sisi lain hatinya ia berkata, kalau ada hal lain yang terjadi. Tapi apa?

"Karin..."

Sasuke menatapnya datar. Tidak ada ekspresi.

"..."

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengannya?"

"..."

"Hinata menceritakan semuanya padaku."

"..."

"Malam itu penyakit ibu kambuh."

Kini sedikit perubahan di wajah Sasuke terlihat. Ia sedikit menegang. Tapi hanya sebentar. Wajahnya kembali datar.

"..."

"Kau membatalkan niatmu membawa ibu ke rumah sakit karena Karin meneleponmu."

Tangan Sasuke mengepal.

"..."

"Kau menyuruh Hinata yang membawa ibu ke Rumah Sakit sedang kau pergi ke tempat Karin"

"..."

"Lalu hal itu terjadi"

"..."

"Ada apa sebenarnya Sasuke? Apa yang terjadi?"

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Ia hanya diam menatap Itachi kosong. Kepalan tangannya mengendur. Itachi menatapnya penuh iba. Ia tahu, orang yang ada di hadapannya kini bukanlah orang yang dulu ia kenal. Sasuke yang ini sangat berbeda dengan Sasuke yang dulu. Walau sedikit ketus dan dingin, ia dapat melihat sisi hangat dari Sasuke yang dulu. Tapi. Orang yang kini ada di depannya ini begitu dingin. Dingin dan tak perperasaan. Kemana Sasuke yang dulu? Itachi sangat yakin ada sesuatu yang terjadi yang mengubah adiknya itu.

"Aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu atas apa yang terjadi pada ibu. Tidak akan pernah. Hanya saja..."

"Kalau aku memberitahu apa yang terjadi padaku, bisakah kau menjamin semua akan kembali seperti semula?" potong Sasuke cepat sebelum sempat Itachi menyelesaikan ucapannya. Itachi tertegun. Alisnya berkerut. Apa maksud adiknya itu? menjamin apa? Apa yang terjadi?

"Apa?" Itachi benar-benar bingung. Hanya kata itu yang dapat ia keluarkan. Ia menatap Sasuke yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong.

"..."

"..."

"Kalau aku memberitahumu segalanya, bisakah kau menjamin keadaanku kembali seperti sebelum semua ini terjadi?"

"..."

"Kalau aku memberitahumu segalanya, bisakah kau menjamin rasa bersalahku pada ibu akan hilang?"

"..."

"Kalau aku memberitahumu segalanya, bisakah kau menjamin ibu dan Profesor Sarutobi akan hidup kembali?"

"..."

"Bisakah kau menjamin itu semua Nii-san?" Itachi bungkam. Ia tahu apa maksud Sasuke. Sangat tahu. Tapi ia tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Namun satu hal yang pasti kini, ia yakin, telah terjadi sesuatu antara Sasuke dan Karin lima tahun yang lalu.

"..."

"..."

"Sebulan sesudah kejadian itu, Karin menikah, dengan Pemimpin Departement Pertahanan," Itachi tahu apa yang dikatakannya itu mungkin tidak menjawab apapun yang ditanyakan Sasuke. Dia hanya mencoba untuk memancing reaksi Sasuke. Mungkin saja dengan mengatakan hal ini Sasuke akan menceritakan segalanya. Karena tidak mungkin ia menjanjikan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin seperti permintaan Sasuke.

"..."

"Sekarang Karinlah yang menjadi kepala Peneliti Proyek Pengembangan Nuklir,"

"..."

"Jabatan yang harusnya menjadi milikmu jika kejadian itu tidak terjadi." Itachi berhenti. Menatap Sasuke. Mencoba mencari jawaban dari ekspresi pemuda itu. Terkejutkah dia? Marahkah? Kecewakah? Tapi tidak ada yang ditemukan Itachi. Wajah itu tetap datar dan kosong. Itachi menghela nafas. Sepertinya Sasuke memang tidak berniat sama sekali menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Ia menyerah.

"Sakura," gumam Itachi kemudian. Ia tampak tidak mau lagi bertanya tentang Sasuke maupun membahas tentang Karin. Kali ini dia benar-benar murni ingin memberitahu keadaan dirinya, Hinata dan orang-orang yang pernah dekat dengan Sasuke.

"Dia sekarang menjadi Kepala Bagian Divisi di JIA. Dia seorang agen yang berbakat,"

"..."

"Narutopun demikian. Ia menjadi wakil Sakura."

"..."

"Mereka dua orang yang saling mendukung satu sama lain untuk mencapai mimpi mereka bersama,"

"..."

"Aku kehilangan pekerjaanku sejak kejadian itu, dan menjadi pengangguran selama dua tahun,"

"..."

"Sakuralah yang menanggung semua biaya hidup dan juga sekolah Hinata,"

"..."

"Bahkan saat aku bisa mendapat pekerjaan lagi, itu semua berkat campur tangan Sakura,"

"..."

"Dia melibatkanku dalam penyelidikan kasusnya, dan aku akhirnya mendapat kepercayaan lagi dari kejaksaan,"

"..."

"Perlahan tapi pasti, semua pihak mulai percaya aku tidak terlibat apapun denganmu,"

"..." Itachi kembali menghela nafas.

"Bagaimana denganmu Sasuke? Apa kabarmu? Apa yang kau lakukan selama ini?"

"..."

"Benarkah kabar yang aku dengar kalau kau seorang teroris sekarang?"

"Nii-chaaaaaannnnn!" belum sempat Itachi mendengar jawaban Sasuke, suara teriakan cempreng menginterupsi interaksi keduanya. Itachi menoleh. Sasuke sedikit tercekat melihat sosok yang datang menghampiri mereka.

Sasuke melihatnya. Sebuah senyuman ceria yang pernah ia lihat dulu. Senyum ceria yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum. Senyum lebar tanpa dosa yang selalu bisa merayunya untuk meredam seluruh amarahnya. Senyum yang berubah menjadi kata-kata makian saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Senyum itu tidak berubah. Masih sama. Hanya saja, senyum itu tidak lagi ditujukan pada dirinya. Bukan. Lebih tepatnya, tidak akan pernah lagi ditujukan pada dirinya

Dia. Hinata. Adik perempuan yang paling di sayanginya. Adik perempuan yang mengingatkannya pada ibu mereka. Adik perempuan yang ia tinggalkan untuk menanggung beban sakit sang ibu yang seharusnya menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Adik yang ia tinggalkan dalam keadaan ketakutan dan panik. Adik yang ia tinggalkan demi seorang perempuan. Demi seorang perempuan yang kemudian mengkhianatinya. Alangkah bodohnya seorang jenius Uchiha.

Dapat dilihat olehnya, bagaimana rupa adiknya kini. Banyak yang berubah dari dirinya. Rambutnya yang dulu hanya sebatas leher, kini hampir mencapai pinggang. Wajahnya yang dulu cubby kini agak sedikit tirus dan semakin memancarkan kecantikan khas anak remaja seusianya. Dan tingginya yang dulu hanya sebatas perutnya, kini Sasuke perkirakan sudah mencapai dadanya.

"Nii-chan, toko itu kehabisan bunga mawar putih. Katanya terakhir sudah di ambil oleh seorang pemuda tampan. Begitu kata bibi pemilik toko. Aku akhirnya membeli lili putih ini." Cerocos Hinata yang belum menyadari kehadiran Sasuke di hadapannya. Itachi hanya tersenyum. Hinata yang melihat senyum Itachi hanya balas tersenyum. Namun beberapa menit kemudian senyumnya hilang. Alisnya terangkat ke atas. Agaknya ia menyadari kehadiran seseorang di depannya. Sontak ia menoleh. Dan apa yang ia lihat sekarang membuatnya reflek menjatuhkan bungan lili yang ada di tangannya.

Sasuke dapat melihat bagaimana terkejutnya gadis itu saat melihat dirinya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ekspresi itu terganti dengan amarah yang sangat terpancar kuat dari matanya. Sasuke hanya menatap Hinata datar.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" desis Hinata berusaha menahan emosi di hatinya. Itachi menatapnya khawatir.

"Hinata..." Itachi memanggilnya bermaksud menenangkan gadis itu.

"Aku tanya mau apa kau kesini?!" Kali ini Hinata berteriak. Airmata Hinata menyeruak keluar tak dapat dibendung. Itachi tercekat. Sedang Sasuke masih tetap diam menatap Hinata. Mata Hinata bergulir ke nisan sang ibu dan menatap marah buket bunga mawar yang ada di hadapan nisan itu. sudah tidak perlu bertanya lagi kan, dari siapa bunga tersebut?

Seketika Hinata maju mendekati nisan ibunya sebelum Itachi sempat mencegahnya. Ia mengambil bunga mawar itu dan melemparnya ke wajah Sasuke. Bunga itu sukses menabrak pipi Sasuke dan terjatuh di kakinya. Itachi membelalakan matanya. Sasuke tidak bergeming. Ia hanya terpaku singkat kemudian dengan perlahan menatap buket mawar putih di bawah kakinya.

"Hinata!" bentak Itachi yang tidak digubris sama sekali oleh sang adik.

"Pergi kau! Pergilah bersama iblis wanita itu ke neraka! Jangan pernah kembali lagi! Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi!" pecah sudah tangis Hinata, ia jatuh terduduk di depan makam ibunya sambil terisak.

"Kau jahat hik hiks," Sasuke masih menatap bunga mawar di kakinya.

"..."

"Ibu meninggal karena kau hikhik! Aku benci padamu!"

"Hinata..." kini Itachi mencoba membujuk adiknya itu dengan lembut.

"Kau menghancurkan hidupku dan Itachi-nii hik," Hinata menghapus airmatanya. Mencoba menahan tangisnya tapi gagal. Ia kembali menangis.

"..."

"..."

"Maaf," setelah beberapa menit mereka terdiam, akhirnya satu kata itu yang mampu keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Apa...apa kau pikir hik maaf bisa mengembalikan ibu ha!" bentak Hinata sambil menatap Sasuke garang dengan wajah yang bersimbah airmata.

"..."

"Pergi,"

"..."

"Jangan pernah kembali lagi hik,"

"..."

"Kalau aku melihatmu lagi hik, aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu hikhik." Hinata tahu kalau semua yang diucapkan tidak mungkin dilakukan. Tapi sungguh, ia hanya tidak mau melihat wajah orang yang ada di hadapannya kini. Baginya, Sasuke sudah lama mati. Baginya, di dunia ini hanya Itachi seorang kakaknya kini.

"..." Sasuke diam. Hanya bisa diam. Ia tidak berani menatap ke arah Hinata. Seharusnya ia merasa sakit saat mendengar semua kata-kata Hinata tadi. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa ia tidak merasa apapun? Seolah ia memang tidak pantas untuk sakit hati. Seolah semua kata-kata Hinata tadi memang pantas untuknya. Jadi untuk apa ia sakit hati?

Sasuke menatap Itachi, lalu berjalan ke arahnya. Berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Itachi menatapnya miris. Saat berada di samping Itachi, Sasuke berhenti. Untuk sesaat ia berdiri diam di samping pemuda itu. Itachi sendiri hanya menoleh menatapnya. Seolah menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke.

"Maaf,"

"..."

"Tolong jaga Hinata," sambungnya lagi lirih sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kaki pergi meninggalkan mereka. Meninggalkan Hinata yang makin terisak keras. Meninggalkan Itachi yang menatapnya prihatin.

"Sasuke,"

123456789

Sasuke melirik jam tangannya. Waktu telah menunjukan tengah malam. Ini adalah saatnya untuk menjalankan misi mereka. Target pertama. Kedubes Inggris Raya. Ia melihat anggotanya. Juugo dan Suigetsu. Kali ini ia memang tidak melibatkan personil yang sudah disewa oleh Pemimpinnya. Ia berencana untuk melibatkan mereka ditarget selanjutnya. Ia merasa target kedua pasti akan lebih sulit karena semua Kedubes pasti akan memperketat penjagaan setelah menerima kabar pemboman di Kedubes Iggris raya nanti.

Sasuke memberi kode pada Juugo dan Suigetsu untuk turun. Setelah memakai topeng serba hitam dan kacamata khusus tempat gelap, mereka bertiga mengendap memanjat pagar super tinggi yang menjadi penghalang gedung yang merupakan Kedubes Inggris Raya itu. Menyelundup masuk, Suigetsu menyeringai senang saat tidak ada halangan berarti yang mereka hadapi.

Juugo mengutak-atik laptopnya untuk mensabotase kode pengaman pintu kedubes. Ia memasukkan worm yang kemudian mengacaukan kode pengaman itu. Seketika alarm tanda bahaya yang dikirim pihak keamaanan berkumandang. Pintu utama kedubes terbuka. Juugo langsung memasukan laptopnya dan mengambil handgunnya. Tugas sebagai hacker selesai. Kini ia dan Suigetsu bertugas melindungi Sasuke yang akan mengaktifkan peledak di gedung itu. Sasuke langsung melesat masuk diikuti kedua rekannya.

Suasana sedikit ramai. Para penjaga, mencari penyelundup yang memasuki kedubes. Sasuke memberi tanda supaya mereka berpencar. Suigetsu mengangguk. Ia kemudian memisahkan diri guna menjadi pancingan agar para penjaga itu tidak mengganggu pekerjaan Sasuke nanti. Sedang Juugo tetap bersamanya. Pancingan Suigetsu berhasil. Tembakannya pada beberapa penjaga memancing para penjaga untuk mengejarnya. Ia berlari ke arah luar gedung.

Sasuke sendiri berjalan cepat menuju ruangan yang diketahuinya adalah tempat penyimpanan data-data kenegaraan. Mendobrak kencang pintu ruangan itu, matanya menangkap beberapa mata yang menatapnya kaget. Namun belum sempat mereka beraksi, dengan cepat Sasuke dan Juugo menembak mereka menggunakan handgun dengan peredam suara. Tanpa pikir panjang ia segera meletakan koper di tangannya kemudian membukanya dan mulai memasang peledak di komputer-komputer yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

Setelah beberapa saat berkutat dengan peledak tersebut, Sasuke kemudian memberi tanda pada Juugo agar keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Mereka berdua berlari menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan arah Suigetsu tadi. Sasuke telah sampai di pintu keluar belakang. Berkat worm yang tadi di gunakan Juugo, pintu pagar kini tidak terkunci. Sasuke menembak penjaga yang menjaga pagar belakang gedung tersebut. Dengan segera ia menerobos keluar dan melihat sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang ke arahnya. Suigetsu. Pemuda itu telah melepas topengnya. Sedikit mendecih karena tindakan ceroboh Suigetsu, Sasuke langsung menaiki mobil yang disusul Juugo. Mobil itu langsung melesat pergi yang disusul suara sirine mobil polisi yang terdengar begitu riuh memecahkan kesunyian malam Tokyo.

"Cih, mereka sangat lambat," sindir Suigetsu. Sasuke sendiri langsung menekan tombol di tangannya. Ia membuka topengnya. Dan menoleh menatap ke arah belakanngnya.

"Satu menit bukan?" celetuk Suigetsu lagi. Sasuke tidak menjawab. Karenanya Suigetsu mendengus namun kemudian tersenyum sinis. "Saatnya menyiapkan mata untuk melihat pesta kembang api, Juugo," sambungnya senang. Kini Juugo yang mendengus.

'Dasar gila,' katanya dalam hati. Tidak habis pikir dengan pemuda di depannya kini. Kenapa pria itu begitu senang melihat nyawa banyak orang yang akan hilang karena ledakan itu. Ia kini mengalihkan matanya menatap Sasuke. Sasuke masih betah dengan aktivitas diamnya. Menatap kosong ke arah bangunan yang tadi mereka masuki. Menyesalkah dia? Entahlah. Juugo masih belum bisa memahami pemuda itu.

Sasuke berubah. Sangat berbeda dengan Sasuke yang dikenalnya dulu. Dulu ia sangat mudah menebak apa yang sedang terjadi dengan pemuda itu. Apa yang ia pikirkan. Apa yang ia rasakan. Tapi sekarang. Jangankan apa yang sedang ia rasakan, menebak apa yang ada dalam pikirannya sangat susah. Yah, sejak kejadian itu Sasuke berubah.

Ia sudah mengenal Sasuke dari kecil. Keluarga Sasukelah yang menolongnya dan Kimimaru kakaknya saat mereka hampir mati di jalan. Keluarga Juugo meninggalkannya dan Kimimaru karena tidak mampu menghidupi mereka lagi. Dan keluarga Sasukelah yang menolongnya. Selalu kemiskinan yang membuat seseorang mengkhianati orang lain, bahkan keluarganya sekalipun. Juugo sudah terbiasa melihat hal itu dalam hidupnya. Bahkan hal itu juga yang terjadi pada sahabat yang ada di sampingnya kini. Sasuke. Dikhianati orang yang ia cintai karena alasan yang sama. Ia menatap miris Sasuke.

BOOOOMMMMM

Sebuah ledakan membuyar lamunan Juugo. Ia menatap ke arah kedubes Inggris Raya. Sudah bisa dipastikan gedung itu hancur total. Berbeda dengan Suigetsu yang sedikit berteriak senang, Sasuke tidak menampakkan ekspresi yang berarti. Ia masih menatap kosong kobaran api yang kini membumbung tinggi menerangi langit kota Tokyo.

Sirine mobil polisi semakin banyak terdengar pasca ledakan yang terjadi. Tokyo yang tadinya tertidur kini seperti tampak seperti pasar. Teriakan panik, jeritan, tangis pilu, serta hiruk pikuk lain terdengar mengiringi kobaran api yang menyala gagah di gedung itu.

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang dirasakannya kini. Haruskah ia merasa senang? Tugasnya berhasil. Atau merasa bersalah? Ia tidak merasakan apa-apa. Perlahan ia menoleh ke depan. Ia memejamkan matanya. Seolah membiarkan nasibnya ada di tangan Suigetsu yang membawa kendaraan. Seolah tidak peduli dengan takdirnya ke depan pasca ledakan itu. Hanya memejamkan mata. Membiarkan dirinya terbawa oleh arus mimpi. Mimpi indah yang membawanya hanyut menikmati dunia yang sudah tidak bisa diraih lagi. Atau mimpi buruk? Entahlah.

123456789

Itachi menatap nanar berita yang menyiarkan kabar pengeboman Kedubes Inggris Raya. Ia syok dengan kabar itu. Hatinya gelisah. Ia tahu siapa yang bisa dijadikan tersangka dari peristiwa ini. Sasuke. Meski belum yakin, ia tahu kemungkinan besar mengarah pada pemuda itu.

Dengan segera tangannya meraih ponselnya dan mencari kotak nama orang yang dikenalnya. Sakura. Namun tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti. Tidak. Ia tidak bisa memberitahukan pertemuannya kemarin dengan Sasuke pada siapapun. Walau Sakura sekalipun. Kenangan masa lalu membayanginya. Bagaimana susahnya hidupnya karena dampak menjadi anggota keluarga seorang teroris. Tidak. Itu tidak boleh terulang lagi. Ia teringat Hinata. Teringat betapa menderitanya gadis itu karena peristiwa lima tahun yang lalu. Yah, ia harus bertahan demi adik satu-satunya itu.

Dan membiarkan info penting itu tidak sampai ke pihak yang berwajib? Membiarkan lebih banyak korban lagi yang berjatuhan? Itachi menelan salivanya. Ia bingung. Yang mana yang harus diutamakan. Hal yang bisa dilakukannya kini hanya menghela nafas. Dengan langkah gontai ia melangkah keluar gedung tempatnya bekerja dan menuju mobil. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia langsung melesat menuju apartemennya.

123456789

"Apa!" Itachi mendengar suara teriakan dari dalam apartemen sederhananya. Suara Hinata. Itachi melangkah ke arah sumber suara. Tampaknya adiknya itu sedang berbicara dengan seseorang dengan ponselnya.

"Tapi Nee-chan sudah janji mau jalan-jalan denganku hari ini!" serunya tidak terima. Kini Itachi paham apa yang membuat adiknya itu marah-marah. Ia ingat kemarin Sakura menjanjikan Hinata untuk jalan-jalan hari sabtu ini. Pikirannya melayang pada peristiwa pengeboman Kedubes yang ditontonnya tadi. Ia yakin Sakura membatalkan janji karena kejadian itu.

"Gomen Hinata-chan, aku tidak bisa, ada kasus yang..."

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Nee-chan selalu mementingkan kasus, kasus dan kasus! Nee-chan sudah tidak sayang aku lagi! Nee-chan pembohong!" Hinata sontak memutuskan pembicaraan dan membanting kesal ponselnya ke sofa tempatnya sekarang berbaring sambil mendengus keras. Wajahnya cemberut. Tampaknya ia benar-benar kecewa dengan Sakura. Bagaimana tidak. Sudah tiga kali Sakura membatalkan janji jalan-jalan dengannya karena menangani kasus-kasus yang sama sekali tidak dimengertinya. Hinata berkali-kali harus menelan kekecewaannya. Tapi tampaknya ini adalah puncak kesabarannya.

"Hinata-chan, kau harusnya tidak boleh bersikap begitu pada Sakura," suara seseorang dari arah belakangnya. Hinata menoleh. Ia manyun menatap sang kakak. "Sakura pasti sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini." tegur Itachi lagi.

"Tapi Itachi-nii..."

"Sakura bukan tipe orang yang suka mengingkari janji Hinata," potong Itachi. Hinata tercengung. Sepertinya wajahnya menampakkan menyesal walau masih menampilkan raut kesalnya. Itachi tersenyum. Ia mengacak pelan rambut adiknya itu.

"Segera minta maaf padanya," sambungnya lagi yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kepala dari Hinata yang kemudian mengambil kembali ponselnya dan mengutak-atiknya. Itachi masih tersenyum. Ia hendak melangkahkan kakinya sebelum sesuatu terlintas di benaknya dan menghentikan langkahnya. Ia kembali menatap Hinata yang sedang asyik dengan ponselnya.

"Hinata?" panggilnya. Sang adik hanya menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Ada apa Nii-chan?"

"..."

"..."

Hinata memajukan bibirnya.

"Nii-chan jangan iseng begitu. Aku sedang kesal tidak ingin bercanda." gerutunya karena sang kakak tidak kunjung angkat bicara.

"Nanti..." Hinata mengerutkan alisnya. Sebenarnya kakaknya itu mau bicara apa? Itachi menatapnya serius. Hinata jadi tambah bingung. Itachi menghela nafas sesaat.

"Maksudku, bisakah kau tidak menceritakan pertemuan kita dengan Sasuke kemarin pada siapapun?" Hinata terlonjak. Ia tidak menyangka sang kakak akan menyinggung hal itu lagi. Setelah seharian kemarin menangis, dan selalu kembali menangis begitu Itachi menyebut nama Sasuke, Hinata akhirnya bertekad untuk melupakan kakaknya itu. Iapun mengancam Itachi akan mogok makan, jika sang kakak sulung itu kembali menyinggung nama orang yang paling dibencinya itu.

Dan kini, sepertinya Itachi sedang tidak sayang pada nyawanya sehingga berani menyebut nama itu lagi. Wajah Hinata berubah marah.

"Sudah kukatakan Nii-chan! Jangan menyebut nama itu lagi!" bentaknya marah. Itachi menatapnya serius.

"Aku tidak akan menyebutnya lagi, asal kau juga tidak menceritakan pada siapapun termasuk Sakura tentang kejadian kemarin. Berjanjilah!" balas Itachi tegas. "Kalaupun akhirnya harus diberitahu, biar aku yang bicara! Kau paham!" Hinata terdiam menatap Itachi dengan mata berkaca. Menatap mata yang kini menatapnya tajam. Ia tersenyum sinis. Perlahan ia menundukan kepalanya. Itachi tertegun menatap adiknya.

"Jangankan menceritakan pada orang lain. Menyebutkan namanyapun aku tidak sudi," desisnya lirih. Itachi menatapnya miris. Sebesar itukah kebencian adiknya itu pada Sasuke? Mencoba tersenyum, ia menepuk kepala Hinata. Berbeda dari biasanya, gadis itu hanya diam menanggapi perlakuan Itachi, tidak menepis tangannya. Itachi tahu, Hinata sedang dalam kondisi hati yang kacau karena mendengarnya menyinggung nama Sasuke.

"Hn, ya sudah," katanya sambil berbalik hendak pergi. "Jangan tidur malam-malam ya?" sambungnya sebelum akhirnya pergi memasuki kamarnya, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih menunduk. Menunduk menyembunyikan airmatanya yang mulai berjatuhan. Dan airmatanya semakin menganak sungai saat ia mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup.

"Hikhikhik...Sasuke-niichan hik..."

123456789

Suasana Kedubes USA siang itu sedikit lengang. Namun aura tegang tak dapat disembunyikan dari gedung itu. Hanya beberapa sosok yang bersetelan jas yang tampak mondar-mandir di dalam ruangan gedung tersebut. Di setiap sudut terlihat beberapa petugas keamanan berpakaian tentara berdiri dalam posisi siaga.

Jelas saja, pasca tersiarnya kabar pengeboman Kedubes Inggris Raya dua minggu yang lalu, semua Kedubes di Jepang merasa seolah mereka adalah target selanjutnya. Memperketat sistem keamanan serta askes masuk kedubes adalah hal yang pertama yang dilakukan sebagai salah satu upaya memperkecil masuknya penyelundup seperti yang terjadi di Kedubes Inggris Raya. Dan ini juga yang terjadi pada Kedubes USA.

Sasuke dan Suigetsu mendorong _Manual Hand Trucks_ berisi kardus-kardus di depan mereka memasuki halaman Kedubes. Langkah mereka terhenti saat seorang pria berseragam militer mencegat mereka. Sasuke dapat melihat tatapan curiga dari pria tersebut dari balik topinya. Suigetsu menyeringai sambil mengunyah permen karetnya. Dengan santai ia menunjukan ID Cardnya yang tergantung di lehernya.

"Kami dari perusahaan _Air Conditioning Service Japan_. Ada keluhan tentang AC bermasalah yang bersumber dari alamat yang ternyata adalah tempat membosankan ini. Kalau kami salah alamat itu akan jauh lebih baik. Tugasku akan semakin mudah. Aku hanya tinggal mengatakan tidak ada masalah. Tapi tetap tolong bayar tagihan pemanggilan jasa kami." ucap Suigetsu sarkastik sambil tersenyum sinis. Pria berbaju militer itu hanya menatap mereka datar.

"Tunggu disini sebentar." ujarnya dingin sambil memberi kode pada anak buahnya untuk mengkonfiramsi hal tersebut. Beberapa saat berdiri, akhirnya sang utusan kembali dan membisikkan sesuatu pada atasannya. Sang pria mengangguk kemudian menatap dua pria dihadapannya.

"Kalian boleh masuk. Tapi aku akan melakukan pemeriksaan dahulu pada kalian dan barang-barang yang kalian bawa."

Mengangkat bahunya cuek, Suigetsu hanya menguap malas. Namun diam-diam sebenarnya ia sedikit melirik waswas pada kardus-kardus di depannya kemudian pada Sasuke. Pemuda itu tampak tenang-tenang saja. Hanya berdecih, akhirnya ia kembali dalam pose tidak pedulinya. Untuk apa ia khawatir. Uchiha di sebelahnya pasti sudah membuat rencana mereka ini serapi mungkin. Kalaupun nanti ketahuan, pemuda jenius itu sudah punya rencana cadangan.

Ia ingat apa yang telah mereka lakukan sebelum akhirnya berada di tempat ini. Manipulasi AC yang bermasalah yang dilakukan _hacker_ Juugo. Pembajakan mobil perusahaan _Air Conditioning Service Japan_. Dan penyamaran yang mereka lakukan kini. Heh, rasanya Suigetsu ingin tertawa sekeras mungkin melihat kebodohan orang-orang militer ini. Dasar otak udang.

Namun yang dipikirkannya sekarang, bagaimana jika perangkat peledak yang mereka sembunyikan di antara isi kardus-kardus yang mereka bawa, ditemukan oleh pria-pria itu. Belum sempat memikirkan jawabannya, alat pendeteksi logam di tangan salah satu pria berbunyi. Tentu saja. Isi kardus yang sedang mereka periksa adalah bom. Menahan nafas, Suigetsu sedikit menelan ludahnya gugup. Pria itu kembali menatap mereka dengan alis yang berkerut.

"Itu peralatan kami. Silahkan diperiksa."

Kini suara datar Sasuke yang terdengar. Suigetsu menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak tenang. Pria yang memeriksa mereka, menatap Sasuke datar kemudian memberi kode untuk membuka kardus-kardus itu. Matanya hanya menemukan barang-barang khas yang selalu identik dengan petugas _service_ saat kardus-kardus itu terbuka. Ia kemudian menghela nafas kemudian menatap mereka.

"Masuklah, seseorang akan menemui kalian di depan lift" perintahnya singkat. Suigetsu menyeringai senang. Tidak menyangka akan semudah ini masuk Kedubes USA.

"Kau sudah membuang-buang waktuku yang berharga, Tuan," celetuknya santai sambil melenggang masuk mendorong_ Manual Hand Trucks_ bersama Sasuke di sampingnya. Ia kemudian melirik ke belakang begitu langkah mereka cukup jauh dari pintu masuk. Pria tadi sudah kembali pada posisi berjaganya. Ia berdecih.

"Dasar bodoh!" ejeknya sambil kembali menatap ke depan.

"Segera aktifkan sambungan dengan Juugo!" perintah orang di sebelahnya. Suigetsu mengangguk. Ia kemudian menekan sesuatu di balik telinganya. _Wireless_. Sasukepun juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kalian sudah berhasil masuk?" segera setelah _wireless_ itu tesambung, sebuah suara menyapa mereka dengan pertanyaan yang _to the point_.

"Hn,"

"Tentu saja, Juugo. Kau harus lihat bagaimana wajah bodoh tentara-tentara itu mempersilahkan malaikat pencabut nyawa mencabut nyawa mereka, heh." Suigetsu tersenyum sinis.

"Jangan banyak bicara. Fokus. Misi belum selesai." ujarnya dingin membalas kata-kata Suigetsu yang kemudian hanya dibalas dengan dengusan. Mata mereka menangkap seorang pria berbadan tambun, yang agaknya adalah orang yang dimaksud oleh pria tentara tadi. Segera saja mereka melangkah mendekati pria tersebut.

"Kami petugas dari perusahaan _Air Conditioning Service Japan,_" ulang Suigetsu memperkenalkan diri sambil memperlihatkan _ID Card_nya. Pria itu hanya mengangguk.

"Ikut aku," perintahnya singkat sambil berjalan memasuki lift. Mereka naik ke lantai lima. Lantai tertinggi yang merupakan pusat tenaga listrik gedung ini. Ia menoleh menatap dua pria tersebut.

"Di sini pusat tenaga listrik gedung ini. Kalian bisa mengecek dulu dari lantai ini. Kalau kalian mau ke lantai yang lain, bilang padaku. Aku yang akan mengawasi kalian." Suigetsu menyeringai mendengar penjelasan pria itu.

"Begitu?" tanyanya santai sambil mengeluarkan Revolver dengan peredam suaranya dan kemudian mengancungkan pada pria tersebut. "Kalau begitu ini saatnya mengucapkan salam perpisahan, _good bye_."

Tak

Pria tersebut ambruk dengan sebuah lubang di pelipisnya, tanpa sempat berbuat apa-apa. Suigetsu tersenyum.

"Karena aku tidak suka diperintah, Tuan." Suigetsu menatap Sasuke. "Saatnya beraksi Sasuke." Pemuda itu tidak menjawab. Hanya langsung membongkar kardus-kardus yang mereka bawa tadi dan mengeluarkan perangkat peledak yang kemudian langsung dipasang pada salah satu tabung besar di lantai itu. Agaknya itu adalah sebuah generator penyuplai arus listrik. Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, Sasuke menatap Suigetsu.

"Kita berpisah di sini. Segera keluar, begitu aku selesai memasang peledak di lantai tiga." Suigetsu mengerang frustasi.

"Apa kau bilang? Jadi tugasku hanya sesimple ini? Arrrggghhh...! Kukira aku akan lebih banyak menembaki orang." sungutnya yang tidak digubris oleh Sasuke. Pemuda itu langsung melesat menuju lift kemudian turun ke lantai tiga. Menatap datar orang-orang berwajah eropa yang sedang menatap ke arahnya, ia segera melangkahkan kaki keluar lift sebelum langkahnya terhenti oleh seorang pria berwajah Asia yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ada perlu apa, _Sir_?" tanya pria itu datar. Sasuke menunjukan ID Cardnya. Berusaha bersikap sopan, Sasukepun angkat bicara.

"Saya petugas dari perusahaan _Air Conditioning Service Japan._ Saya baru saja selesai mengecek _system_ AC dari pusat tenaga listrik gedung ini di lantai lima dan menemukan konsleting AC di lantai tiga yang merupakan sumber masalah AC digedung ini. Rekan saya sedang bersama _Sir_ White di lantai lima untuk mengatasi masalah di sana. Sedangkan saya diperintahkan _Sir_ White untuk menemui siapa saja di ruang data kenegaraan yang dapat memandu saya untuk memperbaiki konsleting." Kata Sasuke menjelaskan. Pria yang tadinya memasang wajah waswas kini sedikit melunak. Ia kemudian mengangguk kemudian mengantar Sasuke ke sebuah ruangan. Begitu memasuki ruangan, beberapa orang menoleh pada mereka namun segera kembali menekuni kesibukannya masing-masing. Sang pria yang mengantarnya lalu menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Di sini ruang data kenegaraan, kau bisa segera mengeceknya."

Sasuke mengangguk kemudian segera berjalan menuju ke arah bawah AC yang menjadi alasannya datang ke ruangan ini. Ia melirik pria yang tadi mengantarnya. Ia sudah keluar. Kini matanya bergulir menatap semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu. Ada tujuh orang. Ia menghentikan langkahnya saat berada tepat di bawah AC dan memandang ke arah benda itu. Membenarkan AC? Yang benar saja.

Perlahan ia membalikkan badan dan menatap satu per satu orang-orang yang ada di situ. Setelah meletakkan koper yang dibawa, kedua tangannya meraih revolver dibalik tas pinggangnya. Secepat kilat ia menembak tujuh orang yang ada di ruangan itu tanpa suara sedikitpun. Menatap datar tubuh-tubuh yang ambruk tak bernyawa, ia dengan segera mengambil lagi kopernya dan mulai mengeluarkan perangkat peledak dan memasangnya di ruangan itu.

Segera setelah yakin pekerjaannya telah selesai, ia mengambil revolvernya dan memasukan ke dalam koper sebagai pengganti perangkat peledak lalu berjalan cepat keluar.

"Suigetsu, keluar dari gedung ini," perintahnya sambil berjalan menuju lift. Namun langkahnya lagi-lagi terhenti saat suara seorang pria kembali menahannya.

"Apa ada masalah, Sir?" Sasuke menoleh. Ia menatap pria yang berjalan mendekatinya. Sasuke tetap dalam posisi tenangnya.

"Hn, tidak. Hanya saja..."

"Ada penyusup! Ada yang tertembak di lantai lima!" teriakan seseorang mau tak mau membuat dahi Sasuke berkerut. Pria tadi tampak terkejut dan menoleh. Beberapa detik kemudian ia seperti menyadari sesuatu dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Namun yang dilihatnya membuatnya kembali terkejut. Sasuke menodongkan revolvernya ke pelipisnya.

Tak

"Kyaaaa!" teriakan seorang wanita mengiringi jatuhnya tubuh pria itu. Beberapa pria yang juga ada di tempat itu, merunduk bermaksud menyelamatkan diri mereka. Sasuke menatap kosong wanita yang kini meringkuk di pojok koridor lantai tiga itu. Wanita dengan rambut merahnya. Wanita itu menangis ketakutan. Tipe wanita lemah. Wanita yang menggunakan airmatanya untuk memancing rasa ibanya. Menangis mengemis belas kasihannya. Wanita penuh kebohongan. Wanita dengan segala kemunafikannya. Gambaran wajah orang yang dikenal membayang di benaknya. Dengan pelan ia mengarahkan revolvernya ke arah wanita itu.

"Selamat jalan, jalang!"

Tak

Wanita itu ambruk meregang nyawa. Semua yang ada di koridor itu hanya menatapnya horor tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Memang apa yang bisa mereka lakukan? Mereka hanyalah pegawai negeri sipil yang bekerja di kedubes dan bukan seorang militer yang bisa bertarung, Sedikit saja melakukan pergerakan mereka akan menjadi korban selanjutnya dari revolver pemuda yang ada di hadapan mereka saat ini. Tapi tanpa mereka sadari, sebenarnya kematian memang telah menanti mereka di balik pintu ruang data kenegaraan.

Sasuke berbalik dan melangkah menuju lift. Ia turun ke lantai dua.

"Juugo, bergerak sekarang!" perintahnya lewat wireless.

"Dimengerti." Seketika itu juga Sasuke mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari lantai bawah. Sepertinya orang-orang yang disewa pemimpinnya telah beraksi. Sasuke memakai topi dan turun melalui tangga darurat ke lantai satu. Ia melihat beberapa pria yang jatuh bergeletakan di halaman gedung itu bersimbah darah dengan peluru sniper yang menembus tubuh mereka. Sasuke melayangkan pandangan ke tempat di mana para sniper itu berada.

Seperti di lantai tiga tadi, Sasuke melihat beberapa pria dan wanita yang meringkuk ketakutan. Matanya terhenti pada seorang wanita berambut pirang. Mendekati wanita itu, iapun menariknya.

"Kyaaaa!" Sasuke mencengkeram erat kedua tangan wanita itu dan menyeretnya keluar sambil menodongkan pistolnya. Begitu sampai di halaman, ia di cegat oleh beberapa orang berpakaian militer yang menodongkan senjata padanya.

"Berhenti di tempat!" Sasuke berhenti dan berdiri tenang. Wanita di depannya menangis ketakutan. Sasuke menatap mereka datar.

"Juugo,"

"Dimengerti!"

Seperti mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran Sasuke, sebuah tembakan tepat mengenai salah satu tentara yang menghadangnya. Sasuke tetap berdiri tenang.

"Mundur! Aku tidak sendiri." Desisnya dingin. Para tentara mundur teratur. Kini mereka tahu ada sniper yang sedang melindungi pemuda di hadapan mereka itu. Sasuke membawa sandera keluar dari gedung itu.

"Suigetsu?!"

"Aku sudah di luar Sasuke!" Sasuke melangkah keluar dan melihat sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang ke arahnya. Ia menoleh tajam pada wanita pirang yang menjadi tawanannya.

"Pergi dari tempat ini," ucapnya pada wanita itu sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam mobil dan meninggalkan wanita itu di depan gerbang kedubes dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat.

"Ternyata kau masih punya hati nurani juga pada wanita pirang itu, Sasuke," sinis Suigetsu. Sasuke menghiraukannya.

"Bawa orang-orang sewaan itu ke tempat yang kita rencanakan, pancing agen-agen itu untuk menemukan mereka dan pastikan mereka telah mati saat ditemukan" Suigetsu mendengus mendengar kata-kata balasan Sasuke untuk kalimatnya tadi.

"Kau dengar itu Juugo?" kini giliran Juugo yang mendengus di seberang sana. Seenaknya saja menyerahkan tugas pada orang lain. Mengabaikan gerutuan Juugo, Suigetsu melirik melalui kaca spion untuk melihat gedung kedubes yang telah mereka tinggalkan.

"Sayang kau tidak di sini Juugo, kau melewatkan pesta kembang api yang kedua," celetuknya santai sambil terkekeh. Ia tidak mendapat jawaban dari pria itu. Agaknya Juugo sedang melakukan perintah dari Sasuke tadi. Suigetsu menahan senyumnya.

"Yap doorr!"

BOOOMMMMMM

Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya teriakannya, sebuah ledakan dari Kedubes USA terdengar keras memekakkan gendang telinga. Suigetsu tertawa senang. Adalah kesenangan tersendiri baginya mendengar suara ledakan. Ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke sambil masih tetap tertawa. Tak ada respon dari pria itu.

"Aku penasaran dengan wanita pirang tadi, apa dia selamat?" Suigetsu kembali tertawa. Sasuke meliriknya.

"Fokus! Segera menuju tempat orang-orang itu!" Suigetsu menghentikan tawanya dan kembali fokus menyetir. Sedikit menggerutu ia kemudian membawa mobil meninggalkan pusat kota Tokyo menuju ke arah barat daya. Menuju daerah pinggiran Tokyo yang akan dijadikan tempat pembantaian orang-orang yang disewa pemimpin mereka.

Belum sampai tiga puluh menit perjalanan, Suigetsu merasakan firasat yang buruk. Seperti mereka sedang diintai. Dengan segera ia melirik ke arah spion. Benar saja. Sebuah mobil sedang mengikuti mereka. Suigetsu mempercepat laju mobilnya. Mobil itu melakukan hal yang sama. Suigetsu hanya bisa mendecih.

"Sasuke kita diiku..."

DOR

Satu tembakan yang mengenai kaca belakang mobil mereka, memotong kata-kata Suigetsu. Mobil mereka oleng. Agaknya mobil yang mengikuti mereka menyadari kalau keberadaan mereka telah diketahui.

"Sial!" umpat Suigetsu berusaha mempertahankan kestabilan mobilnya. Sasuke sedikit menunduk kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah mobil tersebut melalui kaca spion dan terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia melihat kepala seseorang yang terjulur keluar dari jendela mobil mereka sambil menodongkan handgunnya ke arah mobil mereka.

Rambut itu? pink?

123456789

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya tergesa menuju ruangan berpintu hitam di depannya. Mendobrak paksa, iapun masuk dan disambut tatapan terkejut dari beberapa orang di ruangan yang merupakan JIA Data Center itu. Pandangan matanya bergulir dan berhenti pada satu sosok yang tengah berdiri membelakanginya, sambil mengamati kerja rekannya yang sedang berkutat dengan laptop-laptop di depannya. Kakashi. Ia berjalan cepat menuju atasannya itu.

"Kakashi-sama, apa kabar yang kudengar itu benar!" serunya sambil menatap tajam pria itu. "Kedubes Amerika Serikat juga diledakan?!" tanyanya brutal. Kakashi memandangnya dengan raut lelah. Ia mengangguk.

"Aku sedang mengadakan komunikasi dari pihak FBI, satelit milik mereka menyimpan semua memori dari kamera CCTV yang ada di Kedubes. Aku mendengar kabar mereka telah tahu gambar pelaku pengeboman. Mereka akan mengirim gambarnya untuk diselidiki identitasnya, karena penyusup itu orang Jepang." Sakura terkejut mendengar penjelasan Kakashi. Orang Jepang?

"Kakashi-sama?!" Belum sempat ia berspekulasi sebuah teriakan melengking seorang gadis yang memanggil atasannya membuatnya mau tak mau menoleh ke arah gadis itu.

"Ada apa Ino?"

"Kakashi-sama, foto pelaku telah sampai." serunya sambil melirik Kiba. Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk kemudian berkutat dengan laptopnya.

Kakashi sekarang memposisikan dirinya, berdiri serius di belakang pemuda yang bernama Kiba itu. Shikamaru, Naruto dan Sakura juga mendekat kearahnya. Kiba memasukkan paswoord untuk masuk ke JIA Data Center System. Ia kemudian mengecek data yang masuk dari FBI. Sebuah file foto. Segera saja ia membuka file itu. Dan seketika muncullah sebuah wajah yang membuat semua orang di tempat itu menegang dan menoleh serempak ke arah Sakura. Foto itu...

Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura merasa oksigen di sekitarnya menipis. Ia sulit untuk bernapas. Tubuhnya terasa kaku. Matanya melebar dan tidak bergeser fokus sama sekali. Sasuke? Sasuke? Apa ini Sasuke yang dikenalnya? Ia mundur selangkah saking syoknya. Itu tidak mungkin. Sasuke ada di Jepang? Dan melakukan terorisme? Lagi? Sebagian hatinya ingin menolak. Tapi foto yang ada di depannya adalah nyata. Ia tidak percaya.

Menelan ludah susah payah, ia mengepalkan tangannya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Selama bertahun-tahun menghilang, kini pemuda yang selama ini dicarinya menunjukan dirinya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus diperbuatnya sekarang. Haruskah ia senang? Atau marah? Atau... takut?

Naruto menatapnya khawatir. Ia menyentuh pundak gadis itu.

"Sakura-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?" ia menoleh pelan ke arah pemuda itu. Bohong kalau ia bilang tidak apa-apa. Ia hanya diam dan menatap syok pada Naruto.

Kakashi kembali fokus pada laptop di depannya. Jujur, iapun sama syoknya seperti Sakura. Kini ia harus memutar otak untuk menangkap Sasuke tanpa harus membahayakan timnya.

"Kiba, masuk ke Japan Satelit System! Lacak keberadaan Uchiha Sasuke! Dia ada di Jepang. Pasti masih ada di sekitar area Kedubes!" seru Kakashi.

Kiba langsung memasukan password untuk memasuki Japan Satelit System. Ia kemudian menyambungkan System itu ke seluruh komputer di ruangan itu. Segera setelah itu, ia memberi intruksi pada timnya untuk melacak di setiap komputer.

Selama Kiba tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, Sakura tampak tegang di belakangnya. Ia menatap intens aksi Kiba, namun pandangannya kosong. Seperti jiwanya berada di tempat lain. Ia meremas kedua tangannya, hal itu tidak luput dari penglihatan Naruto. Ia menatap penuh khawatir gadis di sebelahnya itu.

Tiba-tiba, entah datang darimana pemikirannya. Sakura langsung berlari keluar ruangan. Kakashi terkejut. Naruto juga.

"Sakura-chan, kau mau kemana?!" teriak Naruto ikut berlari dan mencekal tangannya. Sakura menoleh menatap Naruto. Dari pancaran matanya, Naruto tahu Sakura sangat panik dan syok.

"Lepas Naruto! Aku akan ke Kedubes!"

"Kau tidak bisa langsung turun Sakura! Kita perlu perintah dari Perdana Menteri! TKP adalah urusan kepolisian. Saat ini yang bisa kita lakukan adalah bekerja di markas sampai perintah dari atas turun!" seru Kakashi tegas. Sakura melotot. Agaknya emosinya sudah mulai terpancing karena perkataan Kakashi. Bagaimana mungkin dalam keadaan seperti ini, ia tidak bisa duduk diam di markas menunggu intruksi dari Perdana Menteri. Ini menyangkut perasaannya. Orang terdekatnya. Ini menyangkut Sasuke.

"Persetan dengan semua itu! aku tidak peduli!" teriaknya marah. Ia menoleh ke arah Naruto dan menyentak kasar tangan pemuda itu. "Lepaskan tanganmu!"

"Sakura! Ini perintah!" Sakura tersentak. Kini Kakashi bahkan membentaknya. Ia menatap pria itu dengan mata yang sarat akan emosi. Ia menelan ludah kemudian menuduk. Matanya bergerak gelisah. Ia kembali menatap Kakashi dengan pandangan yang berusaha dibuat setegas mungkin.

"Maaf Kakashi-sama, aku harus pergi," ucapnya lirih sambil membalikkan badan dan melangkah pergi.

"Sakura!" kali ini bukan Kakashi yang berteriak marah, tapi Shikamaru. Teriakan pemuda itu tidak digubris oleh Sakura yang kini mulai berlari tanpa berniat menoleh sedikitpun. Shikamaru yang sudah mau maju mencegah kepergian Sakura, dicegah oleh Kakashi. Pria itu memegang bahu Shikamaru. Shikamaru menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Sudahlah," ucap Kakashi sambil menghela nafas. Bertahun-tahun bersama Sakura, membuat Kakashi mengenal segala seluk-beluk sifat gadis itu. Betapa emosionalnya dia. Betapa keras kepalanya dia. Dan betapa baiknya hatinya dia. Saking baik hati, ia bahkan rela melakukan apa saja demi orang-orang yang ia sayangi.

"Tapi Kakashi-sama..."

"Dia hanya melakukan hal yang sia-sia. Sasuke pasti sudah jauh dari Kedubes. Dia akan kembali sendiri begitu sadar akan hal itu," Kakashi menatap Naruto. "Pergilah bersamanya, Naruto," perintah Kakashi pada pemuda itu. Naruto kaget namun kemudian mengangguk. "Bawa ponselmu! Segera hubungi aku kalau terjadi apa-apa!"

"Baik!" jawab Naruto tegas. Ia kemudian berbalik mengejar Sakura. Berlari menerobos koridor, akhirnya ia dapat menagkap punggung gadis itu. Sontak saja ia langsung mencekal pundak Sakura. Sakura yang terkejut, langsung menampilkan raut amarahnya begitu tahu siapa yang menghalangi jalannya. Ia menepis tangan Naruto.

"Sudah kubilang aku...!"

"Aku ikut,"

"Eh?" Sakura memandang Naruto terkejut. Apa ia salah dengar? Bukannya Naruto ke sini akan mencegahnya pergi atas perintah Kakashi? Naruto tersenyum melihat wajah kaget Sakura.

"Kakashi-sama mengijinkan asal aku ikut denganmu," katanya seolah tahu semua isi kepala Sakura. Naruto mengacak rambutnya. "Jangan bertindak seolah-olah Sasuke itu hanya sahabatmu. Dia juga sahabatku. Seharusnya kau minta pendapatku juga. Aku bukannya tidak ingin menghentikannya, tapi kita tidak boleh bergerak tanpa pertimbangan yang matang." Nasihat Naruto. Tapi kemudian ia menghela nafas.

"..."

"Tapi yah mau bagaimana lagi. Kakashi-sama sudah mengijinkan. Jadi aku akan ikut kau." Sakura tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Ia memang keras kepala, ia akui itu. Tapi setahunya pemuda di depannya juga sama keras kepalanya. Kenapa ia masih bisa bersikap dewasa? Ia sedikit merasa kehilangan harga dirinya menjadi atasan yang tidak dapat mengendalikan emosinya. Melihat Sakura yang terdiam membuat Naruto kembali membuka suaranya.

"Tapi kalaupun seandainya Kakashi-sama tidak mengijinkan, aku juga akan tetap turun mencari Sasuke. Hehehe," Ia menatap Sakura jahil sambil cengengesan. Sakura menghela nafas frustasi. Ternyata sama saja. Naruto yang melihat ekspresi Sakura kembali tersenyum simpul.

"Aku akan menyetujui semua tindakanmu Sakura-chan. Hanya saja bisakah kau tidak berpikir untuk melakukannya sendiri?" Sakura tertegun dan menatap Naruto penuh arti. "Jangan pernah berpikir untuk menanggung beban seorang diri Sakura-chan. Masih ada aku bersamamu." Sakura tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa untuk membalas kata-kata Naruto itu. Lidahnya kelu. Naruto yang melihat ekspresi wajahnya kembali cengengesan.

"Apa yang kukatakan! Sudahlah, ayo Sakura-chan! Kita hentikan Sasuke!" teriaknya sambil menarik tangan Sakura dan berlari menuju mobil gadis itu. Sakura menatap punggung pemuda itu penuh arti.

"Terima kasih... Naruto,"

123456789

Naruto memacu mobil dengan kecepatan yang tidak dapat dikatakan pelan. Tujuannya hanya satu, Kedubes USA. Di sampingnya Sakura tampak tidak tenang. Sesekali ia melihat kanan kiri untuk melihat apakah ada mobil yang kira-kira mencurigakan menurutnya. Naruto melirik ke arahnya kemudian menghela nafas.

"Tenanglah, Sakura-chan," katanya menenangkan.

"Hn," jawab Sakura singkat. Tapi matanya tetap liar menatap kanan kiri. Naruto kembali menghela nafas. Agaknya memang tidak mudah menasehati Sakura. Gadis keras kepala yang tidak mudah menyerah. Daripada membuang-buang energinya untuk berbicara pada gadis itu, akhirnya ia memilih untuk diam dan fokus mengemudi.

Melewati gedung-gedung pencakar langit, ia membelah ramainya hiruk pikuk kota Tokyo. Saat berada beberapa puluh kilometer lagi dari Kedubes, matanya menangkap sebuah mobil yang berlawanan arah dengannya, melaju bahkan lebih cepat dari kecepatan mobilnya. Ia berdecih. Kalau bukan karena saat ia ada urusan yang lebih penting, ia pasti akan mengejar pengemudi mobil itu dan menilangnya. Namun khayalannya berhenti saat sebuah tangan mungil memegang lengannya. Ia menoleh. Itu Sakura. Ada apa? Wajahnya begitu pucat.

"Naruto..."

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?!" tanyanya panik.

"Naruto putar arah.."

"Ha?" ia bingung. Ada apa? Apa gadis itu berubah pikiran untuk menuju Kedubes?

"Aku bilang putar arah Naruto!" Naruto tercekat. Sakura membentaknya. Bukan apa-apa, hanya bisakan bicara dengan baik-baik dan tidak usah membentak begitu. Sakura panik. Ia tambah bingung.

"Mobil tadi...mobil tadi, Naruto. Ikuti mobil tadi!" perintahnya lagi. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. Ia benar-benar tidak paham.

"Kau bicara apa Sakura-chan? Mobil yang mana?"

"Mobil yang tadi melaju kencang, baka!"

Baiklah, Naruto mulai gusar. Gadis ini mulai aneh. Sepertinya ia sadar sesuatu yang tidak di ketahuinya. Tapi apa? Mobil tadi? Melaju kencang? Tiba-tiba ia tercekat. Ia menoleh pada gadis itu. Sakura menatapnya horor. Kini ia paham. Sasuke. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung membanting setir untuk memutar arah mobilnya. Dan detik berikutnya, ia mengejar mobil tadi dengan kecepatan penuh.

123456789

Sakura memandang gelisah ke kanan kiri. Mata hijaunya meneliti setiap mobil yang lewat di samping mobilnya yang kini dikemudikan sahabatnya. Meneliti kalau-kalau ia menangkap satu sosok yang dikenalnya. Menghela nafas frustasi saat ia menyadari lirikan dari sahabat di sampingnya.

"Tenanglah, Sakura-chan," kata Naruto seolah-olah ingin menenangkannya.

"Hn," jawab Sakura singkat. Tapi matanya tetap liar menatap kanan kiri. Ia merasa Naruto sudah tidak berkomentar lagi setelah jawabannya itu. Mungkin sudah sadar kalau usahanya itu akan sia-sia. Baguslah.

Matanya terus menjelajah sementara sang sahabat fokus menyetir, dan sedikit terkejut saat ia melihat sebuah mobil yang melaju cepat dari arah yang berlawanan dengan mereka. Awalnya ia akan tidak peduli kalau saja siluet itu tidak menyentak alam bawah sadarnya. Sosok itu. Sesaat ia melihatnya. Saat mereka saling melewati dengan mobil masing-masing. Itu...

Sasuke.

Spontan ia memegang lengan Naruto. Naruto menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. Ia sedikit melihat wajah terkejut pada wajah itu.

"Naruto..."

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?!" tanyanya panik.

"Naruto putar arah.."

"Ha?" Ia bertanya bingung. Sakura menggeram

"Aku bilang putar arah Naruto!" ia melihat Naruto tercekat. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Saat ini ia begitu panik.

"Mobil tadi...mobil tadi, Naruto. Ikuti mobil tadi!" perintahnya lagi. Naruto tampak mengerutkan dahinya

"Kau bicara apa Sakura-chan? Mobil yang mana?"

"Mobil yang tadi melaju kencang, baka!"

Ia sudah habis kesabaran. Kenapa pemuda ini tidak paham juga. Ia sempat mendengar Naruto sedikit menggeram. Mungkin kesal. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian ia tercekat. Sakura menatapnya dengan perasaan kalut. Ia melihat tatapan kaget dari Naruto. Sepertinya ia menyadari arti dari tatapan Sakura. Seketika Naruto membating setir, mengubah arah mobilnya. Sakura sedikit oleng ke kiri. Ia berpegangan pada sisi-sisi mobil, mempertahankan posisinya tetap tegak. Tanpa banyak bicara Naruto langsung memacu cepat mobilnya.

Sakura tegang. Ia yakin melihat siluet Sasuke di mobil itu. Ia sangat yakin. Naruto memacu mobil melewati beberapa mobil di depannya dengan aksi akrobatiknya yang lihai. Mungkin disituasi yang biasa Sakura pasti akan mengumpat kesal. Tapi kali ini ia diam saja. Malah baginya masih terlalu lambat.

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan tegang dan di sinilah mereka. Berada beberapa meter di belakang mobil itu. Membawa mobil dengan kecepatan yang sama dengan mobil yang diikutinya, Naruto lalu mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Halo Kakashi-sama, kami melihat mobil yang mencurigakan. Ia berada tepat di hadapan kami melaju dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata." Seru Naruto panjang lebar pada orang di seberang sana yang adalah atasan mereka.

"Baik, tetap nyalakan ponselmu. Kami akan melacak keberadaanmu dan mobil itu." Sambungan terputus.

Naruto tetap mengikuti mobil yang kini membawa mereka bergerak ke daerah pinggiran kota Tokyo. Naruto agak menyipit tatkala melihat mobil itu mempercepat lajunya. Ia ikut mempercepat laju mobilnya. Mobil itu semakin cepat. Naruto mulai menaruh curiga. Ia melirik Sakura dan apa yang dilakukan gadis itu membuatnya terbelalak. Gadis itu telah memegang revolvernya. Naruto tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya.

"Sakura!" pekiknya terkejut.

"Mereka sudah sadar diikuti Naruto." desis Sakura. "Aku semakin yakin itu adalah mereka." Sambungnya lagi dengan suara bergetar. Dengan pelan ia kemudian menjulurkan kepala dan tangannya keluar. Aksi yang membuat Naruto semakin melotot.

DOR

Satu tembakan yang membuat mobil itu oleng. Tembakan yang mengenai kaca belakang mobil. Mobil itu tidak berhenti malah semakin cepat lajunya begitu dapat mempertahankan posisi stabilnya. Sakura semakin yakin mereka adalah para penyusup yang telah meledakkan dua gedung Kedubes.

"Cepatlah Naruto!" serunya tidak sabar. Naruto berdecih. Agak kesal dengan tingkah Sakura. Ia memacu cepat mobilnya. Meliuk-liuk di antara mobil-mobil lainnya dan semakin mendekati mobil tersebut. Keadaan lalu lintas yang agak penuh dengan kendaraan memberinya keuntungan karena mobil yang dikejarnya tidak dapat dengan leluasa melarikan diri.

Naruto terbelalak dengan aksi nekat mobil itu yang menerjang lampu merah sampai menabrak mobil yang melaju dari sebelah kanannya. Ia segera mengambil sirine polisi dan memasangnya di atas mobil Sakura agar memberi tanda pada mobil-mobil lain untuk memberinya jalan. Naruto mempertahankan agar ia tidak kehilangan jejak mobil tersebut.

DOR

Ia melihat Sakura kembali menembak mobil tersebut. Kini mereka memasuki jalur ke luar kota. Jalan yang lebih kecil dari jalan di pusat kota Tokyo tadi. Mobil-mobil lain juga sudah mulai jarang terlihat. Naruto berdecih. Keadaan jalan seperti ini menguntungkan mobil itu untuk mempercepat lajunya.

Iris shapirenya menangkap sebuah truk gandeng di depannya. Mobil itu bergerak cepat hendak melewati truk tersebut diikuti Naruto di belakangnya. Naruto tidak dapat maju untuk menyalib mobil itu karena badan truk yang memenuhi hampir seluruh jalan. Tiba-tiba kecepatan mobil itu menurun.

Naruto mengumpat. Harus diakuinya, orang yang membawa mobil itu sangat ahli. Ia bisa mengelak walau tadi sudah sempat menabrak mobil. Kini iapun dengan mudahnya membuat Naruto tidak dapat bergerak mendahuluinya dan hanya bisa mengikuti dari belakang. Bahkan Sakura tidak dapat menembak lagi karena posisi mereka yang mengapit truk.

Saking kesalnya ia menambah kecepatan mobilnya dan menabrak mobil itu dari belakang. Berharap mobil itu akan menghentikan aksinya. Namun sepertinya ia sudah terlalu meremehkan orang-orang yang ada di dalam mobil itu. Hanya beberapa detik sampai ia menyadari kalau mobil tersebut telah bergeser posisi ke kiri setelah berhasil menyalib truk itu. Hanya beberapa detik saampai ia menyadari kalau di hadapannya kini ada sebuah mobil lain yang melaju berlawanan arah ke arahnya.

Naruto terkejut dan spontan mengerem mendadak. Suara nyaring klakson yang seolah merupakan irama peringatan tanda bahaya, menusuk telinganya. Benturan tidak dapat terelakkan. Setelah mengalami guncangan hebat. Kaca depan mobil mereka hancur berkeping-keping. Kini mereka terseret mundur bersama mobil yang menabrak mereka.

"Ukkhhh!" Sakura merintih saat ia terbentur mobil. Sabuk pengaman tidak dapat menolongnya. Sedikit bersyukur karena adanya hukum fisika tentang gesekan membuat tumbukan kedua mobil itu akhirnya berakhir di belakang persis truk yang kini menghentikan lajunya saat melihat aksi akrobatik dari tiga mobil di sampingnya.

Naruto yang kesal hanya memukul setir mobilnya kasar. Ia benar-benar merasa terkecoh. Pengemudi mobil yang sedang mereka kejar itu pasti telah mengetahui adanya mobil dari arah berlawanan dan dengan sengaja baru menghindar setelah jarak dengan mobil itu tidak jauh darinya. Sudah pasti mobil Narutolah yang menjadi korban tabrakan karena ia baru menyadarinya sesaat setelah mobil itu menyingkir.

Sekilas ia melihat pengemudi mobil yang menabraknya itu keluar dan mengecek kondisi mereka, tapi tidak dipedulikannya. Perhatiannya kini telah tertuju pada satu hal. Sakura. Naruto menoleh menatap khawatir Sakura. Gadis itu tampak mengerang kesakitan karena benturan pada mobil.

"Sakura-chan, kau baik-baik saja?!" serunya panik. Gadis itu tidak menjawab, hanya mengerang memegang kepalanya yang berdarah. Naruto terbelalak melihatnya yang berdarah. Spontan tangannya terulur menyentuh sisi wajah Sakura untuk melihat lukanya. Namun lagi-lagi ia di buat terkejut tatkala Sakura menepis tangannya menolak.

"Naruto kejar mereka. Tidak usah pedulikan aku. Aku baik-baik saja." gumamnya lirih menahan sakit. Naruto naik pitam.

"Apa yang kaukatakan! Kau sudah gila hah!" teriaknya marah. "Kau terluka Sakura. Berhentilah bertindak konyol!"

"Aku bilang kejar mereka, Naruto!" desis Sakura tak kalah emosi. Ingin rasanya ia balik mengumpat pemuda itu. Tapi kepalanya yang sakit karena luka itu membuatnya hanya dapat mendesis marah. Ia harus tetap mempertahankan kesadarannya untuk tetap mengejar para penjahat itu.

"Sakura...!"

Naruto sudah akan mengumpat lagi saat sebuah dering ponsel menghentikannya. Ia mendengus saat mendapati nama Kakashi tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Halo?"

"Naruto? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kakashi bertanya dengan nada yang panik. Naruto menghela nafas. Sepertinya pemimpinnya itu telah berhasil melacak keberadaannya.

"Yah, kami tidak apa-apa. Tapi kami kehilangan mereka. Apa kau berhasil melacaknya?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Maaf Naruto tentang tabrakan itu. Kami sama sekali belum tahu rencana pengemudi itu. Kami baru saja berhasil melacak mobilnya. Tapi kami berhasil mendapat nomor kendaraan dan menangkap sinyal wireless dari mobil itu. Dengan ini kita bisa tetap mengikutinya." Naruto mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah Kakashi-sama. Sebentar lagi kami akan kembali. Sakura sedikit terluka..."

"Tidak!" potong Sakura keras. Kakashi dapat mendengarnya. Entah darimana ia dapat kekuatan sebesar itu untuk berteriak. Naruto berdecak kesal.

"Sakura-chan jangan keras kepala!"

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak. Kita tetap akan mengejarnya!" terdengar Kakashi yang menghela nafas frustasi karena mendengar pertengkaran mereka berdua.

"Berikan ponselmu pada Sakura, Naruto," perintahnya kemudian. Naruto menyerahkan ponselnya pada Sakura.

"Dasar kepala batu!" Sakura melotot. Dengan gusar ia mengambil ponsel Naruto dan menyalakan speakernya.

"Sakura, jangan terburu-buru. Aku mendengar kabar kalau mereka berjumlah lebih dari sepuluh orang." Sakura tercekat. Naruto juga.

"Karena itulah, jangan bertindak gegabah. Aku sudah mengirimkan pengajuan penanganan kasus ini pada perdana menteri, untuk dijadikan misi JIA. Personil kita tidak bisa turun kalau tidak ada perintah dari beliau. Karena itu tunggulah sebentar. Kiba sudah dapat melacak keberadaan mobil pelaku. Jadi tidak perlu khawatir kita akan kehilangan mereka."

Sakura meremas tangannya. Jangan terburu-buru? Menyuruhnya untuk menunggu? Apa ia bisa? Ia sudah sejauh ini. Apa ia akan mundur dan harus menunggu keputusan Perdana Menteri?

"..."

"..."

"Sakura?"

"Aku tidak bisa Kakashi-sama." Naruto berdecak lagi. Kakashi mendesah frustasi. "Aku akan mengejarnya sementara menunggu Perdana Menteri. Kalau memang Perdana Menteri tidak mengizinkan, aku..." ia terdiam sejenak. Kakashi tidak menyelanya. Sakura menelan ludahnya.

"..."

"..."

"Aku akan kembali, Kakashi-sama." Naruto tercekat.

"..."

"..."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin terlambat bergerak. Itu saja."

"..."

"Kalau memang tidak mendapat izin, aku akan melepaskan Sasuke-kun."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Pergilah Sakura."

123456789

Suigetsu tertawa senang melihat tabrakan di belakangnya. Kejadian yang terjadi beberapa detik yang lalu itu seperti suatu lelucon baginya. Di sebelahnya, Sasuke hanya menatap datar dua mobil yang saling bertabrakan dari kaca spion di sebelahnya. Harus ia akui, pemuda di sebelahnya saat ini sangat cepat dan lihai membuat jebakan untuk mobil yang mengikuti mereka tadi.

Ia terdiam. Ingatannya berputar pada kejadian beberapa menit sebelum kejadian tabrakan itu. Kejadian dimana dua tembakan mengenai kaca belakang mobilnya. Gadis yang menembaknya. Apa itu dia?

Sebuah memori berputar di kepalanya seperti sebuah kaset rusak. Memori yang sudah ia putuskan untuk dilupakan semenjak lima tahun yang lalu. Memori yang pertama kali muncul kembali setelah bertahun-tahun tenggelam di dalam sel otaknya yang paling dalam, oleh ucapan Juugo. Memori yang membuat otaknya kembali berpikir semenjak sebulan yang lalu.

Sakura. Apa itu dia? Sasuke tidak yakin. Hanya saja rambut pink itu begitu identik dengan Sakura. Mungkin memang bisa saja seseorang mengecat rambutnya dengan warna-warna serupa sebagai penyamaran atau dengan alasan yang lain. Tentu saja, itu biasanya yang dilakukan oleh seorang polisi kan?

Sasuke dapat menyimpulkannya, mereka adalah polisi. Mengingat sirine yang dipasang saat pengejaran tadi. Pikirannya melayang pada perkataan Itachi. Sakura dan Naruto, mereka adalah seorang agen. Kalau memang gadis tadi adalah Sakura, berarti yang membawa mobil kemungkinan adalah Naruto, walau ia masih belum bisa memastikan. Sungguh mengagumkan, mereka dapat melacaknya sampai di sini. Padahal ia sudah lumayan jauh dari Kedubes.

Sasuke masih tetap menatap pemandangan di belakangnya sampai tikungan menghilangkan mereka dari iris onixnya. Ia kembali menatap ke depan. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus bereaksi. Apakah ia harus khawatir dengan kondisi mereka? Atau mengharapkan mereka tidak selamat? Tentu saja, kehadiran mereka akan menghambat langkahnya. Menghambat? Menghambat dalam hal apa? Bukankah sekarang Sasuke adalah seorang teroris? Seorang penjahat yang tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk membunuh? Sudah banyak nyawa yang hilang di tangannya. Lalu untuk apa sekarang ia khawatir? Ia tinggal membunuh mereka bukan?

Tanpa sadar ia menghela nafas pelan. Ia menyenderkan punggung di jok mobil dan memejamkan matanya. Ia sudah terlalu banyak berpikir hari ini. Berpikir sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya ia pikirkan.

"Suigetsu, kita mungkin sudah dilacak," Suigetsu melotot kaget. Tawanya hilang seketika.

"Apa kau bilang! Bagaimana bisa?!"

"Kau tidak lihat orang yang mengikuti kita?" Suigetsu masih tidak mengerti. Ia hanya menatapnya bingung bercampur kaget.

"Mereka dari kepolisian, mungkin agen. Mereka punya senjata." Lagi-lagi Suigetsu terkejut. Agaknya ia baru menyadari hal tersebut.

"Jika mereka sudah mengetahui kita. Berarti posisi kita juga sudah diketahui markas pusat mereka,"

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Haruskah kita keluar dari mobil dan melarikan diri?" Suigetsu mulai panik. Sasuke membuka matanya.

"Kemanapun kita pergi, mungkin kita akan tetap terlacak oleh satelit." Suigetsu menelan ludahnya. Pikirannya panik. Masuk penjara bukanlah mimpinya. Itu tidak ada dalam daftar hal yang ingin dilakukan dalam hidupnya. Apalagi sebagai seorang teroris. Mungkin malah ia akan dihukum mati.

"Lakukan saja rencana kita dari awal. Ledakan semua orang yang kita sewa. Hanya saja..." Sasuke agak ragu untuk mengatakan lanjutan kalimatnya.

"..."

"Pancing juga agent-agent itu untuk masuk ke dalam perangkap ledakan."

123456789

Sakura memberi tanda dengan tangan membuat beberapa pemuda termasuk dirinya mulai mendekati gedung tua itu. Perintah sudah turun. Perdana Menteri menyetujui mereka untuk mengejar para penyelundup. Tiga tim di terjunkan. Eagle, Bear dan Wolf. Dan di sinilah mereka. Dalam usaha mendekati sebuah gedung tua yang disinyalir sebagai markas para teroris, berdasarkan gambar satelit yang mereka dapatkan. Sakura sendiri kini telah berganti pakaian dan memakai semua peralatan yang dibutuhkannya saat dalam menjalankan tugas penangkapan.

Mereka berdiri beberapa saat di sebelah pintu masuk gedung itu. Sakura memberi kode kepada dua orang pemuda untuk terlebih dahulu yang dijawab dengan anggukan dari keduanya. Kemudian ia memberi kode kepada dua pemuda lain untuk masuk kemudian. Sama seperti dua pemuda sebelumnya mereka hanya mengangguk patuh. Terakhir ia memberi kode untuk Naruto untuk melindungi keempat pemuda itu bersama dirinya. Sedikit tidak terima dengan keputusan Sakura karena bukan dirinya yang di depan, Naruto berdecih namun akhirnya ia mengangguk tidak ikhlas.

Sakura mengangkat tangannya di udara seperti menyuruh mereka menunggu, ia kemudian sedikit melongok ke dalam gedung itu. Merasa yakin ia kemudian mengayunkan tangannya, memberi kode kepada mereka semua untuk menjalankan apa yang diintruksikan. Detik berikutnya, secepat kilat dua orang masuk diikuti beberapa orang tim di sebelahnya kemudian dua orang lain mengikuti beserta beberapa orang timnya dan terakhir Sakura masuk bersama Naruto bersama timnya. Mereka berdiri sambil mengancungkan senjata mereka siaga. Namun yang membuat dahi Sakura berkerut, ia tidak menemukan apapun di ruangan ini. Padahal ia yakin sekali kalau tadi para penyusup itu masuk ke gedung ini. Sakura berdecih kemudian membuka helm anti pelurunya. Sementara anak buahnya mulai menyisir seluruh ruangan.

"Eagle Eyes ... apa yang kau lakukan! Mereka tidak ada di sini! Apa saja yang kau perhatikan dari tadi?!" bentaknya geram.

"Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda mereka keluar. Aku yakin!" jawaban dari seberang membuat dahi Sakura tambah berkerut.

"Lalu bagaimana mereka bisa menghilang?! Aku yakin mereka masuk kesini!"

"Aku tidak tahu" Sakura menggeram.

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura reflek menoleh khawatir mendengar suara yang berteriak memanggilnya. Ia tahu suara ini. Naruto. Ada apa? Ia mendapati sahabatnya itu bergetar menatap sesuatu. Dengan panik bercampur cemas Sakura berlari mendekat ke arah Naruto.

"Naruto ada apa?!" teriaknya penuh kekhawatiran. Ia menyentuh pundak pemuda itu. Dengan tangan bergetar Naruto menunjuk ke depan. Sontak Sakura menoleh ke arah yang di tunjuk Naruto. Matanya terbelalak melihat pemandangan di depan. Beberapa pria bermasker yang tadi mereka kejar kini dalam kondisi yang mengenaskan. Tubuh mereka tersayat-sayat pedang dan dapat Sakura pastikan mereka semua telah tewas. Sakura masih terpaku di tempatnya sebelum sebuah benda berdetik membuyarkan keterkejutannya. Nafasnya tercekat melihat benda tersebut. Ia maju mendekat dengan langkah perlahan. Naruto mengikutinya.

"Mundur Naruto!" perintahnya.

"Tapi Sakura-chan...?" Sakura memberi tatapan mematikan pada Naruto, yang membuat pemuda itu akhirnya memilih untuk diam.

Sakura sendiri kembali menoleh ke depan dan melanjutkan jalannya ke depan dengan langkah siaga. Takut kalau-kalau ini hanya jebakan musuh. Bisa saja salah satu dari mayat-mayat di depannya masih ada yang hidup. Ia memegang kuat handgunnya di depan tubuhnya. Dengan langkah hati-hati ia berjalan mendekat ke arah mayat-mayat itu.

Sesampai di depan salah satu mayat, ia menendang tubuhnya untuk mengecek. Tidak bergerak. Ia mengecek nadi mayat itu. Tidak ada detak. Ia mengancungkan handgunnya kearah kumpulan mayat itu sambil berjalan menjauh menuju benda berdetik tadi. Ia sedikit melirik sambil tetap mengarahkan handgunnya ke arah mayat-mayat itu. Matanya kembali melebar melihat benda yang ada di sampingnya.

"Ini..." ia tidak percaya apa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Semua keluar dari gedung ini!" teriak Sakura sambil berlari ke arah Naruto dan menarik pemuda itu keluar. Semua yang ada di situ tanpa pikir panjang mengikuti Sakura untuk keluar dari gedung itu.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?!" teriak Naruto panik. Ia selalu tidak suka jika Sakura memerintahkannya tanpa ada alasan yang jelas. Tipe pemuda penuh ingin tahu. Begitulah Naruto. Sakura tidak menjawab ia terus berlari.

"Semua menjauh dari gedung ini. Ice Bear cepat menjauh dari gedung ini!" perintahnya lewat earphone.

"Ada apa Sakura?!"

"Ada bom di gedung itu!" Naruto terkejut. Begitu pula pria yang tadi bertanya dan semua orang yang bisa mendengar jawabannya dari earphone.

"Waktu yang ada enam puluh detik lagi, lari menjauh sebisa kalian. aku tidak tahu seberapa besar daya ledaknya!" jelas Sakura lagi.

"APAA!"

123456789

Sasuke dapat melihatnya. Itu benar-benar Sakura. Gadis itu menggeram sambil membuka helm anti pelurunya. Saat ini ia ada dalam tempat persembunyiannya dalam gedung tua itu. Pakaian serba hitam dan topi anti peluru yang sama dengan milik tim Sakura melekat di tubuhnya dan juga Suigetsu di sebelahnya.

Ia menatap lekat Sakura. Banyak yang tidak berubah, tapi ada juga yang berubah. Sifatnya masih sama. Emosional. Tingkah lakunya masih sama. Kasar dan spontan. Cara bicaranya juga masih sama. Blak-blakan. Sikapnya pada Naruto juga masih sama. Terlalu khawatir. Wajahnya ada sedikit perubahan. Ia semakin...

Cantik.

Mungkin.

Dan dewasa.

Hanya satu perubahan yang dilihat terpancar kuat dari mata gadis itu. Perubahan yang membuatnya merasa sedikit... terganggu. Tatapan itu. Tatapan yang menunjukan ketegaran. Tatapan yang menunjukan kesungguhan. Tatapan yang menunjukan keteguhan hati. Tatapan yang menunjukan keinginan yang kuat. Keinginan kuat untuk...

Menangkap atau membunuhnya.

Mengalihkan fokusnya, ia kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya pada Suigetsu dan memberi kode padanya untuk keluar. Beberapa orang personil tim Sakura mulai menyisir setiap sudut ruangan ini. Mereka keluar dan bergabung dengan mereka. Seperti seolah-olah baru saja selesai melakukan penyisiran. Tentu saja tidak ada yang mengenali. Mereka memakai pakaian dan helm anti peluru yang sama dengan tim Sakura. Dan lagi fokus mereka kini ada pada tumpukan mayat yang ada di hadapan mereka saat ini.

Ia dapat melihat Sakura yang mendekat ke arah tumpukan mayat itu. Setelah memastikan mayat-mayat itu sudah tidak bernyawa, ia menoleh ke arah peledak yang sudah ia pasang. Iris onixnya menangkap raut terkejut, panik, dan takut dalam waktu yang sama pada wajah gadis itu. Sudah tidak perlu lagi ditanya apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Ia berteriak menyuruh timnya untuk keluar sambil menarik tangan Naruto.

Tak mau membuang-buang kesempatan, Sasuke langsung berlari keluar dan mengaktifkan kembali wirelessnya yang sempat di matikan untuk menghilangkan sinyal yang dapat dilacak satelit.

"Juugo?!"

"Aku mengerti!"

Berlari ke arah selatan yang berlawanan dari Sakura, beberapa menit kemudian ia melihat sebuah jeep yang melaju cepat ke arahnya. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia dan Suigetsu melompat naik ke dalam jeep yang kemudian langsung melesat cepat meninggalkan tempat itu. Tidak ada percakapan di antara mereka. Bahkan Suigetsu yang biasanya aktif berkomentar tentang bagaimana senangnya ia melihat bom yang meledak, kini nampak menutup mulutnya. Agaknya ia masih syok harus berhadapan langsung dengan para agent. Apalagi melihat betapa mengerikannya seorang Haruno Sakura.

Ah, Sakura. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Apa ia selamat? Atau tidak? Sasuke menemukan dirinya berdiri di depan persimpangan yang membingungkan. Ada apa dengan dirinya. Bukankah ide untuk membawa para agent menuju perangkap ledakan adalah ide darinya? Kenapa kini harus muncul pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang malah membuatnya bingung?

Dan segala pemikiran membingunkannya akhirnya lenyap bersamaan dengan ledakan besar yang ia dengar dari kejauhan.

BOOOOMMMMMM

Naruto. Sakura. _Sayonara_.

123456789

Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di atas ranjang. Sudah hampir dua jam ia hanya duduk tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Duduk diam dengan sebuah foto di tangannya. Menatap lekat foto itu dengan pemikiran abstrak yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti. Ini sungguh membingungkan. Bukankah ia yang menginginkan kematian orang-orang yang berusaha menghalangi langkahnya? Lalu kenapa sekarang ia harus memikirkan... lagi... mereka berdua?

"Naruto... Sakura... Apa kalian selamat?"

123456789

Karin bergetar hebat saat melihat laporan yang ada di tangannya. Sebuah kertas yang membuat dunianya berputar. Hanya sebuah kertas yang menampilkan satu sosok yang sangat ia kenal. Sosok yang sangat berpengaruh dalam hidupnya di masa lalu. Sasuke. Spontan ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap pria yang sedang duduk di hadapannya saat ini.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" suaranya bergetar. Pria itu, Danzou menatap datar dirinya.

"Dia sudah kembali," Karin membelalakkan matanya. Kini ia sudah tidak dapat lagi menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya. Ia menatap Danzou dengan ekspresi yang campur aduk. Takut, syok dan panik. Dia mengerti apa maksud pria itu. Sangat mengerti. Sasuke. Pemuda itu, ada di Jepang? Ia meremas tangannya erat. Ketakutan menggerogoti seluruh tubuhnya. Melumpuhkan setiap sel-sel di dalam tubuhnya. Ia kembali menatap foto itu.

"Pengeboman Kedubes Inggris dan Amerika adalah hasil perbuatannya."

"..."

"Dan aku juga dengar agent Haruno Sakura dari JIA, saat ini sedang koma setelah misi penangkapannya kemarin." Karin terbelalak. Ia menatap Danzou terkejut. Sakura? koma? Agent sehebat itu? Bisa koma karena menghadapi Sasuke? Bahkan Sakura bisa koma? Susah payah ia menelan ludahnya.

"Apa... apa yang harus aku lakukan?" patah-patah, Karin berbicara dengan panik. Danzou menatapnya lekat.

"Kau isteri yang mencintaiku bukan?" Karin menatapnya tidak mengerti, masih dengan ekspresi ketakutannya. "Kau mengatakan kau mencintaiku saat kita akan menikah dulu. Kau mengatakan rela melakukan apa saja demi ada bersamaku. Itu benar bukan?"

Karin sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud pria itu. Apa hubungan semua kata-katanya itu dengan kejadian ini? Tidak tahukah pria itu kalau dia sedang ketakutan? Bisakah ia tidak membicarakan roman picisan masa lalu mereka di saat seperti ini? Tidak mendengar jawaban, Danzou berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan ke belakang Karin. Pria paruh baya itu berdiri tepat di belakangnya dan memegang pundak wanita itu.

"Hanya tetap bersamaku kau akan selamat. Apa kau mengerti?" Kini Karin sedikit paham mengerti maksud pria itu. Ia meminta kesetiaannya. Karin mengangguk kemudian balas memegang tangan Danzou di pundaknya.

"Aku tidak akan mengkhianatimu." Ia tidak tahu apa yang dirasakan saat mengatakan hal itu. Haruskah ia merasa bahagia? Tidak. Ia tidak merasakan hal itu saat ini. Kata-kata tadi hanya sebuah kewajiban. Kewajiban isteri terhadap suaminya.

Tapi ia mengakui, ia tulus mengatakannya. Tapi tulus dalam arti yang lain. Ia memang tidak berbohong kalau mengatakan dirinya tidak akan berkhianat. Tapi itu bukan karena cintanya pada pria itu. Tapi karena ia ingin mempertahankan posisinya yang sekarang. Posisinya sebagai seorang isteri orang yang berpengaruh di Jepang. Mempertahankan kebahagiaan anaknya. Walau ia harus mengorbankan perasaannya. Tidak. Ia tidak butuh bahagia. Manusia tidak bisa hidup hanya dengan bahagia saja. Bahagia tidak akan ada gunanya jika ia hidup miskin, tidak punya apa-apa. Ia akan mempertahankan posisinya sekarang, apapun caranya. Walau itu berarti harus mengorbankan orang-orang yang mencintainya. Orang yang ia cintai.

Sasuke. Ia menghela nafas. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk membuang rasa cinta untuk ambisinya. Membuang rasa bersalahnya untuk mencapai apa yang ia inginkan. Tidak ini bukan salahnya. Ini hanya instingnya untuk bertahan hidup. Ini bukan kesalahannya. Yah, itu benar. Ia tersenyum samar.

Tanpa ia sadari pria di belakangnya menyeringai saat menyadari senyum samar dari wanita di hadapannya kini. Mempunyai tujuan yang sama. Saling memanfaatkan satu sama yang lain untuk mempertahankan posisi masing-masing. Tidak ada yang tulus di antara mereka. Ia sadar itu. Cinta? Jangan membuatnya tertawa. Ia tahu wanita di depannya tidak mencintainya sama sekali. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Bukankah tujuannya juga sama?

"Ya, aku tahu itu."

123456789

"Sakura, dia koma,"

Juugo mengatakannya dengan wajah tertunduk yang terlihat sedih. Pagi ini dia baru saja dari jalan-jalannya mencari info. Sedikit terkejut mendengar kabar tentang ledakan yang dilakukan Sasuke untuk menghilangkan saksi orang-orang sewaan pemimpinnya,yang juga ternyata melibatkan agent JIA membuatnya bersikeras mencari kabar tentang korban akibat ledakan itu.

Tentu saja. Di kepalanya hanya satu yang ia khawatirkan. Sakura. Ia tahu kalau gadis itu adalah salah satu agent di JIA. Dan kekhawatirannya terbukti. Info yang ia dapatkan dari rumah sakit tempat Sakura di rawat yang menyebutkan kalau gadis itu kini tengah koma. Betapa syoknya ia ketika mendengar kabar itu.

Sebenarnya ia ingin terus berada di tempat itu sampai mengetahui kondisi akhir Sakura. Tapi setelah ia pikir-pikir lagi, itu bukanlah ide yang baik. Sakura belum tentu sadar dalam waktu sehari. Karena itulah ia memilih untuk kembali ke hotel dan memberitahu Sasuke.

Sasuke. Pemuda itu hanya diam. Memandang kosong pada Juugo. Ia tidak tahu harus berekasi apa atas apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Haruskah ia senang? Dia sudah berhasil bukan? Walau tidak semua agent tewas, tapi ada lima orang yang tidak selamat dan satu agent terbaik yang sedang kritis. Itu kabar yang ia dengar dari Juugo. Bukankah itu sebuah prestasi yang harus dirayakan?

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa ia malah merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak yang menggerogotinya. Menggerogoti dadanya. Membuatnya merasa sesak. Sesak sampai ia susah untuk bernafas. Ini sangat mengganggu. Ingin rasanya ia membelah dadanya dan mengeluarkan semua isinya, agar ia merasa lega. Ada apa dengannya?

"Hn," jawaban ambigu yang mungkin akan di pertanyakan oleh Juugo. Apa maksudnya? Tapi bahkan iapun tidak tahu apa maksud dari gumamannya itu. Juugo menatapnya dengan wajah yang campur aduk. Heran, marah, dan sedih. Namun Sasuke juga bisa menangkap wajah yang seolah-olah menahan diri dan berusaha menelan semua pil pahit kemarahannya.

"Sasuke, apa kau tidak merasakan apa-apa setelah kau mendengar hal ini?" Juugo menelan ludahnya. Berkata dengan nada getir. Sasuke terdiam sejenak.

"Hn,"

"..."

"Kita harus fokus dengan misi kita,"

"Sakura, dia temanmu,"

"Jangan pikirkan hal lain,"

"Apa suatu saat kau juga akan membunuhku?" Sasuke tercekat. Juugo menatapnya sendu.

"..."

"Jika kelak aku sudah tidak berguna bagimu atau hanya menghambat misimu, apa kau juga akan membunuhku? Sama seperti yang kau lakukan pada Sakura?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Ia hanya diam menatap Juugo. Sekilas kilat emosi terpancar dari matanya. Tapi hanya sesaat. Semua kemudian tenggelam dalam pekat matanya. Ia kemudian membuang pandangannya pada pemandangan di luar jendela.

"Pergilah, ada yang ingin kukerjakan," katanya datar tanpa menatap wajah sarat akan kekecewaan pada wajah Juugo. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ada di otak teman sekaligus atasannya itu. Apa yang ia rasakan? Benarkah pemuda itu benar-benar tidak peduli? Pada Sakura? Menelan kekecewaannya, Juugo akhirnya mengangguk.

"Baiklah," ucapnya datar sambil berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Tanpa ia ketahui, Sasuke kini menatap kepergiannya dengan tatapan kosong. Menatap pintu yang tertutup di hadapannya dengan datar.

"Sakura,"

123456789

Itachi berlari di koridor rumah sakit dengan wajah panik. Baru saja ia dikejutkan dengan kasak kusuk di kantornya tentang ledakan yang membuat lima orang agent JIA meninggal, enam belas luka-luka dan satu orang kritis. Sungguh hanya satu penyebab yang membuatnya berlari-lari seperti ini.

Sakura. Apakah Sakura adalah salah satu nama yang ada dalam list agent yang meninggal? Memikirkannya saja membuat kepalanya serasa mau pecah. Apa yang harus ia lakukan jika Sakura meninggal? Apa yang akan dikatakan pada Hinata? Bagaimana reaksi adiknya itu kalau tahu Sakura meninggal? Dia pasti akan syok. Sakura sudah seperti pengganti ibunya. Mengingat bagaimana respon Hinata dulu waktu tahu ibunya meninggal, membuat Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak. Ia tidak boleh memikirkan hal yang buruk dulu. Bagaimanapun belum tentu itu yang terjadi.

Itachi berlari menuju resepsionis yang ada lobby rumah sakit di ujung koridor. Dengan wajah panik ia bertanya tentang agent-agent yang dirawat di tempat itu setelah ia menunjukan tanda pengenalnya sebagai jaksa. Sang petugas mengangguk dan memberikan daftar nama agent yang menjadi pasien lalu menyerahkannya pada Itachi.

Itachi membuka satu persatu daftar itu. Ia menghembuskan nafas lega saat tidak menemukan nama Sakura pada daftar nama agent yang meninggal. Namun ia harus tercekat saat matanya menangkap nama Sakura sebagai satu agent yang kritis. Ia menelan ludah susah payah.

Kritis? Apa itu berarti Sakura koma? Ia lalu melihat ruangan tempat Sakura dirawat kemudian bertanya pada petugas tentang letak ruangan tersebut. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung melesat begitu mendapat info yang ia butuhkan.

Dan di sinilah ia kini. Berdiri tepat di depan pintu ICU tempat Sakura dirawat. Ia menatap pintu ruangan itu dengan tatapan nanar. Lalu memindahkan pandangannya pada tiga orang yang memandangnya dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda. Terkejut dan was-was. Seorang gadis yang baru saja menoleh padanya karena heran melihat wajah was-was rekannya, langsung berdiri.

"Itachi-nii!" panggilnya yang kemudian langsung berhamburan memeluk pemuda itu. "Sakura Itachi-nii, Sakura...hikhik," isaknya dalam pelukan Itachi. Itachi tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Ia hanya membalas pelukan gadis itu. Pandangan matanya masih seperti orang syok.

"Ino!" tegur seseorang di hadapannya. Itachi menatap wajah orang itu. Dapat ia lihat raut was-was dari wajah orang itu. Tentu saja. Ia sudah sangat memakluminya. Ia adalah keluarga orang yang menjadi pelaku atas semua kejadian ini.

"Apa benar ini perbuatan Sasuke?" suaranya bergetar saat mengatakan itu. Ino perlahan melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Itachi khawatir dengan wajah yang masih berurai air mata. Shikamaru diam.

"Itulah informasi yang kami terima dari FBI. Wajahnya terekam dalam kamera CCTV Kedubes yang terhubung dengan satelit milik USA," suara Kakashi yang menjawab pertanyaan Itachi.

Kakashi sedikit banyak mengenal pria ini. Walau ia tidak begitu dekat dengan keluarga mereka, tapi Naruto dan Sakura yang notabenenya adalah muridnya di akademi kepolisian, adalah teman dari adik pria ini.

Sasuke. Awal ia mendengar nama itu dari murid kesayangannya, Sakura, ia langsung mendapat firasat buruk. Dan itu makin menguat saat ia bertemu langsung dengan pemuda itu. Mata pemuda itu sangat kelam dan penuh misteri yang tidak bisa diselami. Misteri yang menyimpan sebuah ambisi dan obsesi. Kalau bukan panti asuhan tempat Sakura dirawat dulu sebelum diadopsi oleh atasannya, Perdana Menteri Namikaze Minato, dikelolah oleh keluarga Uchiha, mungkin ia akan melarang Sakura dan Naruto untuk bergaul dengan pemuda itu.

Kekhawatirannya terbukti saat ia mendengar kasus Uchiha. Sungguh miris. Keluarga yang tadinya baik-baik saja untuk urusan nama baik dan ekonomi, kini harus menghadapi keadaan yang berbanding terbalik. Kehilangan ibu, dikeluarkan dari tempatnya bekerja, adik perempuanya keluar dari sekolah karena stess setelah kehilangan ibunya, dan penyetopan uang bulanan pensiun ayahnya yang telah meninggal dari pemerintah. Uchiha terkucil dari dunia luar. Dan itu semua karena perbuatan pemuda yang sejak awal, ia sudah mempunyai firasat buruk tentangnya.

Dan yang membuatnya tidak habis pikir adalah Sakura. Gadis itu mungkin adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatnya tercengang. Sakura, gadis itu memberi separuh gajinya untuk pria di hadapannya kini, padahal saat itu Sakura hanya seorang agent tidak resmi. Bahkan karena perbuatannya itu, Narutopun ikut memberi setengah gajinya setiap bulan. Sakura berusaha untuk mendekati adik perempuannya dan membujuknya kembali bersekolah. Mengajarinya pelajaran setiap malam sampai adiknya itu siap mental untuk kembali ke sekolah.

Kakashi tahu seberapa besar perasaan Sakura pada keluarga pria itu. Bahkan ia tahu perasaan gadis itu pada pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu. Cinta. Ia menghela nafas. Cinta yang membuat Sakura rela berkorban bahkan setelah ia tahu cintanya hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Bahkan setelah Sasuke menjadi seorang penjahat negara. Kakashi tidak tahu apa gadis itu bodoh atau ia memang gadis yang terlalu baik?

"Ia juga memancing JIA untuk mengejarnya dan menjebak kami dalam ledakan itu," Itachi tercekat. Sengaja? Sasuke sengaja?

"Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin! Aku..." Itachi menghentikan kalimatnya begitu ia sadar apa yang akan dikatakan selanjutnya akan berdampak buruk padanya. Shikamaru menyipitkan matanya curiga. Kakashi hanya diam menatapnya datar, seperti berusaha membaca apa yang ada dalam pikiran orang itu.

"Itachi-nii, ada apa?" Ino menatapnya khawatir.

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu?" tanya Kakashi menyelidik.

"Aku..."

"..."

"Aku sudah memberitahukannya kalau Sakura agent JIA, jadi itu tidak mungkin terjadi! Sasuke tidak mungkin sengaja melakukannya! Tidak mungkin ia sengaja untuk membunuh Sakura, sahabatnya sendiri. Itu tidak mungkin!" ia berkata dengan frustasi. Ia benar-benar syok dengan apa yang ia dengar, sampai tidak mampu mengendalikan emosinya. Kakashi terkejut mendengarnya. Memberitahu? Berarti pria ini pernah bertemu dengan Sasuke? Mata Shikamaru menajam. Ia mencium bau tanda pengkhianatan dari pria di depannya itu.

"Apa maksudmu?!" desisnya tajam. Itachi memandangnya dengan tatapan terkejut. Ia sadar dengan apa yang baru dikatakannya. Tapi mau berkelit juga bukanlah hal yang baik. Susah payah ia menelan ludahnya.

"Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Sasuke," Rahang Shikamaru mengeras. Kakashi memandangnya tidak percaya. Ino menutup mulutnya yang menganga kaget.

"Kapan?" tanya Shikamaru berusaha mengontrol emosinya. Itachi terdiam sesaat.

"Se... sebelum pengeboman di Kedubes Inggris,"

Buaagh

Shikamaru sudah tidak dapat menahan emosinya. Pria itu membuatnya naik pitam. Sakura. Gadis itu meregang nyawa karena tindakan bodoh pria itu. Ia maju dan langsung memukul wajah Itachi. Pria itu terjerembab ke lantai dan merintih kesakitan. Ino memekik terkejut. Tidak menyangka Shikamaru akan bertindak sejauh itu. Kakashi menahan tubuh Shikamaru yang hendak kembali menyerang Itachi.

"Shikamaru!" Ino berlari menuju Itachi untuk memastikan pria itu baik-baik saja.

"Brengsek kau!"

"Shikamaru! Kendalikan emosimu!" kali ini Kakashi yang menegurnya.

"Gara-gara kau, dua tempat tidak terselamatkan! Gara-gara kau, Sakura hampir mati! Apa kau tidak sadar itu bajingan!"

"Shikamaru! Ini rumah sakit! Jangan membuat kegaduhan!" Shikamaru menepis kasar tangan Kakashi yang menghalanginya. Ia menatap tajam Itachi yang sedang meringis kesakitan karena pukulannya. Nafasnya tidak teratur. Ia berusaha mati-matian meredam emosinya. Kakashi yang melihat Shikamaru yang mulai tenang, beralih menatap Itachi.

"Uchiha-san. Kau akan kami tahan. Kami akan mengintrogasimu atas tuduhan keterlibatanmu dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Kami harap kau mau bekerja sama. Kalaupun nantinya kau tidak terbukti ada kertelibatan dengannya kau akan tetap kami tuntut dengan tuduhan menyembunyikan informasi." Itachi menatapnya nanar. Namun kemudian ia tersenyum miris.

"Apa salahku sampai semua ini terjadi padaku?" Kakashi menatapnya datar. Ino meneteskan airmatanya mendengar kata-kata Itachi. Shikamaru masih menatapnya tajam, walau tidak setajam tadi.

"..."

"Kenapa harus aku yang menanggung kesalahan adik bodohku itu?"

"..."

"Apa ini kesialan yang aku terima karena aku ditakdirkan menjadi kakak pemuda brengsek yang sudah merusak hidupku?"

"..."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin hidupku seperti dulu lagi,"

"..."

"Aku hanya ingin melindungi Hinata, aku tidak ingin dia menderita seperti dulu lagi," tangis Ino meledak saat ia mendengar kata-kata Itachi.

Ia tahu bagaimana hidup pria itu. Ia mengenal Itachi setelah ia menjadi sahabat Sakura. Masih terekam jelas di ingatannya saat Sakura mengajaknya untuk berkenalan dengan Sasuke, adik pria itu. Saat itulah pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Itachi dan adik-adiknya. Pria pertama yang membuat pipinya merona. Pria pertama yang membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Ya, ia jatuh cinta pada Itachi. Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Ia sudah sering menemui banyak pria tampan yang sering menggodanya karena kecantikannya. Tapi baru kali ini ia bertemu dengan pria yang membuatnya lebih dahulu terpesona. Ia jatuh cinta pada senyum lembut pria itu. Jatuh cinta pada kasih sayang pemuda itu pada adik-adiknya. Jatuh cinta pada kebaikan hatinya. Jatuh cinta pada ketegarannya. Ketegarannya menjalani kehidupannya yang berat setelah kejahatan yang dilakukan Sasuke. Dan kehidupan itu kini terulang kembali.

"Apa itu saja tidak boleh?" lirihnya. Terdiam sesaat, Itachi kemudian bangkit perlahan. Ino menatapnya dengan pandangan campur aduk. Antara khawatir dan iba. Ia masih terisak.

"Aku akan ikut dengan kalian," sambungnya kemudian sambil berjalan pergi. Kakashi menatap punggungnya kemudian menepuk pundak Shikamaru.

"Aku yang akan mengurusnya. Kau dan Ino tinggallah di sini untuk menemani Naruto dan Sakura." Shikamaru mengangguk singkat sebelum akhirnya Kakashi meninggalkannya. Ino mengantar Kakashi dengan tatapan cemas. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya. Ia kembali terisak. Shikamaru yang mendengar isakannya hanya melirik dan kemudian menghela nafas.

"Hentikan tangismu itu, Ino. Kau tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah hanya dengan menangis," katanya tegas. Ino sedikit menekan tangisnya. Tapi ia masih sesenggukan. Shikamaru yang melihatnya mulai berhenti menangis, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. Ino menatapnya bingung namun akhirnya menerima uluran tangannya dengan ragu. Shikamaru menariknya berdiri.

"Ayo kita ke tempat Naruto, mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan sadar. Kau juga istirahatlah di sana," katanya sambil menarik tangan Ino menuju kamar Naruto. Ino tidak memprotes. Ia hanya diam mengikuti langkah Shikamaru. Pikirannya kini dipenuhi oleh Itachi. Bagaimana nasib pria itu nanti? Apakah ia akan seperti dulu lagi? Tanpa sadar ia terisak dalam diam.

Shikamaru meliriknya kemudian mendengus. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya sebagai isyarat agar gadis itu tidak menangis. Namun agaknya itu tidak berhasil. Ino tetap menangis. Menangisi pria yang membuat Sakura hampir mati karena tindakan kecilnya yang tidak ia pikirkan dulu konsekuensinya. Menangisi Itachi. Shikamaru tahu itu. Ia tahu perasaan gadis yang sudah bersamanya sejak kecil itu. Sebenarnya ia tidak suka Ino menangisi pria ceroboh itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia juga tidak mungkin memarahi Ino yang sedang dalam suasana hati yang tidak baik. Akhirnya hanya helaan nafas yang keluar darinya mengiringi langkah kaki mereka.

123456789

Itachi memandang nanar pria di hadapannya. Ia jatuh terduduk sambil tertunduk. Namun seketika senyum kelegaan terpancar di wajahnya.

"Syukurlah," katanya penuh kelegaan.

Pagi ini ia menerima kabar yang membuatnya syok. Sakura meninggal. Gadis itu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya setelah sepuluh hari koma di rumah sakit. Itachi tidak ingin mempercayai pendengarannya. Namun Kakashi yang meninggalkannya dengan tergesa-gesa di markas JIA adalah bukti kalau kabar itu benar. Ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena kelalaiannya.

Dan kabar tentang Sakura yang kembali hidup setelah sudah sempat meninggal membuatnya tambah syok. Mungkin tidak percaya. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama. Ia tidak peduli. Yang terpenting adalah Sakura telah hidup lagi. Hatinya lega. Itu sudah cukup baginya.

"Tapi ada kabar buruk untukmu," Itachi mendongak menatap Kakashi. Kabar buruk? Ada apa?

"Media sudah mencium keterlibatanmu." Itachi terbelalak.

"Aku tidak tahu dari mana mereka mendapat info ini. JIA tidak pernah membocorkan apapun pada pihak luar tanpa persetujuan Perdana Menteri. Kami agent yang bergerak secara rahasia."

"..."

"Karena itulah aku mencurigai ada pihak dalam yang membocorkan atau dari pihak Kejaksaan tempatmu bekerja, karena kau sudah tidak masuk berhari-hari." Itachi memang ditahan di JIA setelah insiden kecil di rumah sakit kemarin. Ia meminta cuti pada kantor tempatnya bekerja dengan alasan menemani Sakura yang koma di rumah sakit. Pengasuhan Hinata ia percayakan pada Ino yang menawarkan diri untuk merawat adiknya itu. Tapi ia tidak menyangka kalau hal ini akan berdampak buruk pada hal lain.

"..."

Kakashi memandang wajah terpukul Itachi. Ia menghela nafas. Agaknya ia paham dengan posisi pria itu.

"Kembalilah ke rumahmu," Itachi menatapnya bingung.

"Apa?"

"Pulanglah," Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Ia baru saja mendengar Kakashi menyuruhnya pulang? Ia memandang tidak percaya pada pria itu. Mendapat tatapan dari Itachi, Kakashi hanya menghela nafas.

"Aku tahu kau tidak punya maksud jahat apapun. Aku akan mendiskusikan hal ini pada Perdana Menteri. Sementara itu kau pulanglah dan lakukan aktivitasmu seperti biasa,"

"..."

"Kau sudah dianggap Sakura keluarga sendiri, karena itu aku percaya padamu. Hanya datanglah jika aku memanggilmu. Kalau kau terlalu lama di sini, itu akan membuat berita tentangmu semakin panas. Aku juga nantinya yang akan repot. Kita tunggu saja keputusan Perdana Menteri,"

"Terima kasih," Kakashi sedikit terkejut namun kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Berterimakasihlah pada Sakura, aku percaya padamu karena dia," Itachi menunduk.

"Ya, aku tahu."

123456789

Sasuke mencengkeram erat surat kabar yang diberikan Juugo padanya. Kilatan emosi sekilas terpancar dari matanya namun kemudian menghilang mengiringi mengendurnya cengkeraman tangannya pada surat kabar tersebut. Ia dapat membacanya. Berita yang mengatakan kakaknya, Itachi yang ditangkap dan diintrogasi oleh JIA, pasca pengeboman yang terjadi kemarin.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Haruskah ia marah? Tapi kenapa? Pada siapa ia akan marah? Pada JIA? Yang mengintrogasi kakaknya yang tidak terlibat sama sekali? Bukankah sudah wajar anggota keluarga akan diintrogasi jika ada anggota keluarganya yang lain melakukan kejahatan? Jadi untuk apa ia marah? Ini salahnya sendiri. Juugo menatapnya penuh arti.

"Sakura, dia..." Sasuke menatapnya datar.

"..."

"Kemarin dia meninggal,"

Juugo yakin melihatnya. Ia melihatnya dengan jelas. Bagaimana ekspresi pemuda itu setelah mendengar apa yang ia katakan. Ekpresi terkejut yang untuk pertama kali ia lihat dari wajah pemuda itu. Ekspresi tidak percaya pemuda itu. Ekspresi kesedihan. Semua tercampur menjadi satu dalam ekspresi sesaat yang ditunjukan pemuda itu sebelum kemudian ekspresinya kembali datar seperti semula. Ia menunduk.

Juugo yakin kalaupun wajahnya sudah kembali datar, sebenarnya Sasuke sedang berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihan di matanya. Ia tersenyum. Sakura. Sepertinya gadis itu sudah berhasil melelehkan hati Sasuke yang sudah lama membeku karena pengkhianatan Karin. Sepertinya pemuda itu baru sadar siapa sebenarnya yang tulus menyayanginya. Meski semuanya sudah terlambat.

"Tapi jantungnya kembali berdetak setelah sempat berhenti setengah jam,"

Untuk kedua kalinya, Juugo yakin kalau ia melihat lagi raut terkejut di wajah Sasuke. Raut terkejut, tidak percaya dan... kelegaan mungkin. Kali ini keyakinannya diperkuat dengan helaan nafas panjang seperti nafas kelegaan dari pemuda itu secara tidak sadar. Dan ia melihatnya juga. Senyum itu. Sebuah senyum samar yang sekilas mungkin tidak akan terlihat karena wajahnya yang menunduk.

Sasuke menatapnya Juugo seperti biasa. Datar. Kali ini tidak ada yang ingin ia sembunyikan. Tidak ada kilatan kesedihan yang berusaha ia sembunyikan di matanya, seperti yang tadi sempat ia tangkap. Ia menatap Juugo dengan berani.

"Hn, kau boleh keluar," katanya lirih. Juugo mengangguk ragu, namun kemudian berbalik dan hendak melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan ruangan itu, sebelum suara Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Juugo," ia menoleh dan menatap Sasuke dari balik pundaknya.

"Terima kasih," Juugo tercekat.

"..."

"Aku tidak akan pernah lagi membunuh temanku sendiri,"

TO BE CONTINUE

Gomen...

Ceritanya masih belum jelas ya?

Ni cerita dari sudut pandang Sasuke. Tiga chapter ini yo yeo maksudkan sebagai prolog. Isi cerita tentang satu kejadian (dalam hal ini cerita ledakan dan cerita komanya Saku-chan) yang dilihat dari tiga sudut pandang (Saku, Sai, Sasu). Alurnya maju mundur. Jadi yo yeo harap reader semua ga bingung jalan ceritanya.

Yo yeo juga mau nyampein fic ini dan segala isinya hanya untuk refresing semata. Tidak ada maksud yo yeo untuk ngebashing chara atau mendiskriminasi sebuah negara. Yo yeo hanya meminjam chara dan negara (dalam fic ini adalah korea utara), untuk kepentingan jalan cerita.

Maaf jika chara fav kamu yo yeo jadiin tokoh antagonis, sekali lagi yo yeo hanya minjem chara...

Sebenarnya, yo yeo mau lanjutin lagi tapi ngeliat words-nya udah mencapai kapasitas maksimum jadi tbc deh hehehe...

Yo yeo janji sabtu depan mungkin akan updet lagi...

Oke itu aja dari yo yeo... please enjoy it

Kritik dan saran yah? Apa tulisan yo yeo udah mulai sesuai eyd dan aturan menulis? Masikah ada typo? Mata yo yeo minus nih jadi ga teliti hehehe...

Bye bye ce u next chapter...


	4. Love a man who killed another love 2

**Minna!**

**Yo yeo in here again...**

**Gomen, kemarin janjinya updet hari sabtu, tapi molor deh dua hari...hehehe**

**Soalnya kemarin sabtu, Yo yeo di minta(dipaksa) buwat dandanin adek-adek kelas yo yeo yang mau tampil di acara drama gitu...**

**Yo yeo mau nolak tapi apa daya... takut dibilang kakak kelas yang tidak bertanggung jawab#plak#**

**Heum sebelum balas review, yo yeo mau curhat lagi nih... jangan bosen denger curhat yo yeo ya minna? Jujur yo yeo pertama kali suka sama ffn, karena melihat pertemanan dari para author dan reader. Yo yeo ikut gabung karena suka dengan interaksi kalian. bagi yo yeo ffn adalah tempat yo yeo untuk melepaskan penat karena semua aktivitas menjemukan yo yeo di kampus, taulah belajar fisika kayak apa? **

**Tapi jujur...sejujur-jujurnya orang jujur #plak# yo yeo juga baru tahu kalo ga semua reader tuw baik-baik seperti selama ini yang udah ngereview fic-fic yo yeo. Pertama kali yo yeo tahu ada yang seperti itu waktu yo yeo cerita kemaren pas yo yeo iseng buka kotak review punya author laen.**

**Hah, habs ngomongin author lain kemaren, gantian malah yo yeo yang dapet review yang agak nyelekit(bahasa jawa, ga taw artinya apa hehehe)...#tepokjidat# yo yeo bener-bener ga habis pikir.. nih yo yeo pastein reviewnya :**

"**Guest**

**Author, fic lo jenisnya sakura-sentric ya? Karena ficnya punya lo jadi terserah lo mau sasusaku kek mau saisaku kek! Yang jelas perjelas aja endingnya. Biar gak ada yang kecewa. yang bacakan bukan cuma saisakulover tapi ada sasusaku lover, kan? Maka jangan salah kalau banyak yang minta kamu di pertegas pair endingnya. Oke?"**

**Saya ga tahu apa hanya perasaan saya saja, atau ini memang sebuah kritik dengan kata-kata yang cukup pedes. Yo yeo Cuma mesam-mesem bacanya. Sekalian aja deh, yo yeo akan istimewakan yang nulis review ini, yo yeo akan jawab reviewnya pertama kali.**

**Jawaban yo yeo : Guest-san, siapapun kamu, kamu minta saya pertegas pair ending? Oke. Apa perlu saya juga sekalian pertegas cerita akhirnya? Kalau gitu sekalian saja saya update chapter terakhirnya gimana? Ga usah chapter 1,2,3? Langsung chpter terakhir saja? biar langsung jelas gitu? Hehehe **** Mungkin kamu harus baca lagi pengantar chapter 1, kenapa aku milih Sai jadi karakter utama. Karena karakter Sai cocok dengan karakter dalam cerita yang sedang saya pikirkan, itu berarti saya punya ide dulu baru ngambil tokoh dari naruto. intinya saya tidak milih-milih tokoh. Kamu juga perlu baca profil saya dulu deh, bagi saya cerita adalah rahasia author. Saya hanya mempertegas bagian-bagian yang saya anggap perlu di pertegas, bukan mempertegas keseluruhan cerita yang akhirnya membuat cerita saya mudah ditebak endingnya. Saya menilai sebuah cerita bukan dari akhir ceritanya, tapi bagaimana uniknya jalan ceritanya. Dari kata-kata kamu sepertinya kamu adalah seorang sasusaku lover (maaf kalau salah) ****, mungkin saya juga perlu mempertegas status saya hehehe **** saya ada buwat sakura lover bukan untuk pairing lover. jadi kalau kamu seorang saisaku lover atau sasusaku lover fanatik dan kamu tidak setuju dengan cara berpikir saya, saya sarankan jangan di teruskan membaca fic-fic saya. karena kamu akan menemukan beberapa fic saya yang tidak mudah di tebak endingnya. Kalau saya mengatakan fic ini pair utamanya saisaku tapi endingnya sad apa ini masih bisa dibilang fic dengan pair saisaku? Hehehe maaf kalau kamu bingung dengan kata-kata saya... jujur kamu orang pertama loh yang minta aku pertegas pair.. habis baca review kamu saya baca ulang semua review yang pernah masuk dan memang hanya kamu loh yang bilang seperti itu (enggak tahu kalau ada yang lain yang bilang, tapi dengan bahasa yang halus mungkin wkwkwk#plak#), tapi beberapa memang ada yang request pairing. Tapi saya tahu mereka hanya menyarankan dan saya menghargai itu kok... last kalimat...saya ga akan marah kok dengan semua review kamu... saya sudah jawab review kamu baik-baik...kalau kamu masih enggak berkenan, yah mending jangan lanjutin baca fic ini deh...saya bikin fic ini juga ga bagus-bagus amat... saya Cuma mau refresing ajah...bukan malah cari stres hehehe...**

**Oke mungkin itu aja uneg-uneg yo yeo minggu ini. yosh langsung balas repiu dulu.**

**Kumada Chiyu : kumacchi-chan, aku panggilnya chiyu-chan ajah yah? Biar gampang hehe... aku juga ikut ****speechless kalau kamu speechless hikhikhik...hehehe 36k tuw kan pake acara balas review, ceramah ga jelas sampe ada sesi curhat juga. Kalau dipotong yang paing dapet Cuma 10k wkwkwk#plak# suka deh kalau kamu suka... itainoshika, bakal surprise deh kamu chapter ni... mungkin kamu bakal bisa nebak siapa pair ino di chapter ni..hehe #ketawasetan# monster belum bisa update dalam minggu ni... gomen, yo yeo lagi gak dalam suasana hati sumringah buwat fic itu, tar jadinya fic sedih deh... monsterkan tipe fic dengan adrenalin cukup tinggi wkwkwk#plak# tapi tenang aja... yo yeo dah punya inspirasi... mungkin itachi akan muncul.. di tunggu ajah yah? Btw kamu suka banget ma itachi yah? Thanks dah review**

**hanazono yuri : oke siap nih dah lanjut tengs review**

**yu : hahaha itu sih maumu biar bacanya puas hehehe just kidd **** yu-chan makasih masukannya saya sangat menghargai, saya akan berusaha lagi. mudah-mudahan chapter ini kesalahannya udah minimal. Soal pairing mungkin bisa dibilang triangle gitu deh hehehe... saya terima masukan last pairing tapi saya ga terima vote hehehe...saya sudah punya cerita akhir kok hehehe... oh ya yu-chan kamu punya acount ga? Reviewnya lewat account aja gimana#plak siap loh# hehehe gomen...soalnya yo yeo suka baca-baca profil yang ngreview yo yeo...tengs udah review**

**Naya Aditya : wah bahasa kamu dalem...hehehe yah seperti itulah... seneng kalau kamu seneng... tengs udah review met membaca...**

** 1 : yah semacam itulah, yah saya juga ga pengen buat sakura banyak saingan,saya justru pengen buwat semuanya jadi temen sakura hahaha...kamu lucu bikin aku ketawa-ketawa sendiri#plak jangangila# tengs udah mau review met membaca...**

**Dark Shadow : ini dah lanjut, hehe monster belum bisa update dalam minggu ni... gomen, yo yeo lagi gak dalam suasana hati sumringah buwat fic itu, tar jadinya fic sedih deh... monsterkan tipe fic dengan adrenalin cukup tinggi wkwkwk#plak# tapi tenang aja, yo yeo janji ga bakal lama-lama, yo yeo udah mikirin jalan cerita selanjutnya kok... tengs udah review**

**adora13 : seneng kalau kamu seneng... tengs udah review met membaca...**

**Babysakura : MONSSSTTTERRR!(teriak gila)#plak# hikhik kenapa banyak banget yang nanya?**** monster belum bisa update dalam minggu ni... gomen, yo yeo lagi gak dalam suasana hati sumringah buwat fic itu, tar jadinya fic sedih deh... monsterkan tipe fic dengan adrenalin cukup tinggi wkwkwk#plak# tapi tenang aja, yo yeo janji ga bakal lama-lama, yo yeo udah mikirin jalan cerita selanjutnya kok... tengs udah review**

**sora azura : sora-chan, tau ga, setelah aq baca reviewmu, aku langsung searching google tentang edge of tomorrow... aku baca sinopsisnya dan... wow banget...kayaknya itu bakalan jadi referensi film yang bkl yo yeo tonton selanjutnya#plak#OOT hehehe oke siap tengs dah mau review met membaca...moga wordnya masih termasuk banyak...**

**RenArdhika : oke siap met baca tengs review...**

**Udah ga usah tunggu lama2 langsung aja ini dia jengjengjeng...**

**INNONCENT MAN**

**Naruto milik Masashi Khisimoto Sensei**

**Innoncent Man punya Yeo yo chan **

**Boleh di copy ga boleh di paste**

**Genre : Ga jelas, kayaknya sih banyak Actionnya, tapi di genre ffn ga ada pilihan action. Yang menang banyak sih Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, romance. Silahkan minna-chan tentuin sendiri sesuka hati.**

**Pairing : Sai, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto**

**Rate : M buat jaga-jaga soalnya nanti ada adegan sedikit vulgar hehehe fic rate M percobaan semoga ga gagal#plakk#**

**Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Kalo ada kesamaan crita, plot, alur dan setting, itu hanya kebetulan semata. Tapi kalau ada kesamaan nama, tempat dan sifat itu memang disengaja wkwkwk**

**Episode yang lalu :**

"_Hn, kau boleh keluar," katanya lirih. Juugo mengangguk ragu, namun kemudian berbalik dan hendak melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan ruangan itu, sebelum suara Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya._

"_Juugo," ia menoleh dan menatap Sasuke dari balik pundaknya._

"_Terima kasih," Juugo tercekat._

"_..."_

"_Aku tidak akan pernah lagi membunuh temanku sendiri,"_

**CHAPTER 4**

**LOVE A MAN WHO KILLED ANOTHER LOVE (Part 2)**

Ino menganga dengan apa yang dilihat pagi ini. Ini sudah dua minggu semenjak Sakura keluar dari rumah sakit. Dan menurut Ino, selama ini ia belum pernah bertemu dengan pasien yang sekeras kepala gadis yang ada di hadapannya kini. Keluar dari rumah sakit tanpa ijin dari dokter, bisa dimaklumi, meminta berjalan hanya dengan tongkat penyangga sebelum waktunya masih bisa dimaklumi. Tapi ini? Ino benar-benar tidak habis pikir.

"Jidat! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kemana tongkatmu!" pekiknya histeris saat melihat Sakura memasuki ruang kerja para _agent_, tanpa sebuah benda yang bernama tongkat penyangga yang biasanya ia pakai. Mendengar teriakan Ino, beberapa agent yang kebetulan berada di tempat yang sama, menoleh ke arah pandang Ino dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan gadis itu. Terbelalak. Sakura memutar bola matanya.

"Benda itu sudah tidak kubutuhkan," jawabnya santai mengabaikan tatapan terkejut dari beberapa rekannya dan berjalan tertatih menuju ruangannya sambil memegang dinding di sampingnya. Dahinya tampak mengeluarkan bulir-bulir keringat dingin. Sepertinya ia sangat bekerja keras untuk membiasakan diri berjalan tanpa tongkat.

Ino mendengus mendengar jawabannya. Ia tahu gadis itu sebenarnya mati-matian berjuang menahan sakit di kakinya akibat perbuatannya itu. Tapi melawan kekeraskepalaan gadis itu juga sangatlah percuma. Apa yang sudah diinginkannya tidak dapat dihalangi. Dan akhirnya inilah yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membantu gadis itu. Ia melangkah maju untuk menolong Sakura berjalan sebelum langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah tangan lebih dulu menopang lengan Sakura. Kedua alisnya terangkat.

Sai? Ino sedikit menahan nafas. Ia tahu Sakura tidak menyukai pemuda itu. Entah apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu sampai ia melakukan hal yang mungkin akan memicu pertengkaran di antara mereka. Ia melihat Sakura dengan wajah yang berkeringat dingin menahan sakit menoleh tanpa minat padanya. Namun wajah tanpa minat itu berubah menjadi raut terkejut saat ia melihat sosok Sai. Ino menelan ludah. Yah, perang dunia keempat akan dimulai.

Menatapnya tidak suka, Sakura menepis kasar genggaman Sai di lengannya. Pemuda itu menatapnya datar. Ino merinding melihat tatapan sengit Sakura dan tatapan datar Sai. Seperti ada listrik yang memancar dari kedua tatapan itu yang saling ingin membunuh satu sama lain. Entahlah, mungkin hanya imajinasi Ino saja. Yang pasti, setidaknya itu yang ia tangkap dari pandangan Sakura. Beberapa _agent_ yang ada di tempat itu, hanya menonton kejadian itu dengan bingung. Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Shikamaru menghela nafas malas.

"Apa tadi aku meminta pertolonganmu, Tuan?" tanya Sakura sarkastik. Sai menatapnya datar.

"Tidak," jawabnya singkat. "Tapi ekspresimu yang sarat akan penderitaan itu menunjukan kau sedang butuh pertolongan," sambungnya kemudian. Wajah Sakura berubah kesal. Ino meringis mendengar jawaban Sai. Pemuda ini mau mati rupanya.

"Daripada kau mengurusi urusanku, lebih baik kau urusi urusanmu sendiri," balasnya tidak suka. Ia kemudian tersenyum sinis. "Bukankah kau ke sini punya tujuan, Tuan?"

"Sakura!" tegur Shikamaru memotong kata-katanya. Sakura melirik Shikamaru kemudian mendengus. Ia lalu kembali menatap Sai.

"Jangan pernah bersikap sok akrab denganku lagi, Tuan. Aku benci penjilat sepertimu," Sakura menatapnya tajam sebelum berbalik dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sai yang menatapnya datar. Mengabaikan pandangan mata rekan-rekannya yang menatapnya tidak percaya akan kata-katanya barusan, Sakura kembali berjalan tertatih.

"Kenapa kau membenciku?" kata-kata yang spontan membuat langkah Sakura terhenti dan berbalik menatap Sai.

Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Pemuda ini tadi mengatakan kenapa ia membencinya? Apa ia bodoh? Apa hal seperti itu juga masih dipertanyakan? Bukankah sudah jelas jawabannya? Ia tidak suka kedatangan pemuda itu beserta semua tujuan dibalik kedatangannya. Shikamaru sedikit mengerutkan alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Sai.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" Sai terdiam sesaat namun kemudian mengulang kata-katanya.

"Kenapa kau membenciku?" Sakura tertawa mengejek.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" Sai hanya diam. Karenanya Sakura menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Sai tajam.

"Kau bertanya kenapa aku membencimu? Pertanyaanmu sama seperti aku yang bertanya, apa tujuanmu ke sini, Tuan. Kalau kau sudah tahu jawabannya, itulah jawaban alasanku membencimu," Shikamaru mendengus. Sepertinya gadis itu tidak paham tegurannya tadi. Ia berjalan ke arah Sakura dan memegang lengannya.

"Sakura, kau sudah ditunggu Kakashi-_sama_. Ada yang ingin dibicarakan," katanya sambil menyeret pergi Sakura dari perdebatannya dengan Sai. Sakura mengikutinya dengan sedikit menggerutu karena Shikamaru yang menyeretnya terlalu cepat. Ia menepis kasar tangan Shikamaru setelah masuk ruangan Kakashi.

"Shika! Apa-apaan kau! Kau menyeretku begitu cepat! Kau mau kakiku patah lagi!" semprotnya marah. Shikamaru kembali mendengus sebagai jawabannya.

"Kau yang apa-apaan! Sudah ku katakan berulang kali untuk tidak seenaknya mengatakan hal-hal yang hanya kita yang boleh mengetahuinya. Apa kau masih belum paham juga!" Kini giliran Sakura yang mendengus. Ia paham maksud Shikamaru.

"Wah... wah kalian ini akrab sekali. Baru masuk ke ruanganku langsung bertengkar," Sakura menoleh sinis ke arah sumber suara. Kakashi. Shikamaru hanya berdecak kesal kemudian melangkah menuju meja Kakashi dan duduk di salah satu kursinya. Dibelakangnya Sakura mengikuti langkahnya.

"Ada apa kau memanggil kami Kakashi-_sama_?" tanya Shikamaru langsung begitu ia duduk di kursi. Kakashi tersenyum kemudian menatap Sakura yang baru saja duduk di kursinya.

"Ini tentang Itachi, Perdana Menteri sudah memberikan keputusannya. Itachi akan dipecat dari pekerjaannya dan menjadi tahanan rumah." Sakura menghela nafas. Ia sudah menduganya. Setelah mendengar cerita tentang pertemuan Itachi dan Sasuke sebelum pengeboman Kedubes Inggris, Sakura sangat syok. Sempat ia juga menyalahkan pria itu namun segera ia redam amarahnya. Agaknya ia juga paham posisi pria itu. Tapi tentu saja perbuatan Itachi adalah salah di mata hukum. Apalagi ia adalah salah satu pejabat hukum, tentu ini akan semakin mencoreng nama baik dan menambah hukumannya.

"Tapi kau tenang saja Sakura, ini hanya dalam beberapa bulan. Pemerintah yang akan menanggung hidupnya selama masa hukuman," Sakura menggaruk pelipisnya.

"Yang perlu kau khawatirkan bukan hal itu, Sakura," Sakura menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Aku hanya mendapat firasat buruk tentang hal ini," Sakura mengerutkan alisnya.

"Hah, semoga ini hanya perasaanku, tapi aku merasa, Danzou-_sama_ akan bertindak dengan memanfaatkan situasi ini," rahang Sakura mengeras mendengar nama Danzou. Dari awal mendengar namanya ia sudah tidak menyukai pria itu.

"Bertindak? Apa maksudmu Kakashi-_sama_? Bertindak apa?" Kakashi mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku tidak tahu Sakura, aku hanya merasa seperti itu. Aku belum bisa memastikan," ia menatap Sakura dan Shikamaru bergantian. "Karena itulah aku meminta kalian untuk waspada, bisa saja Danzou-_sama_ juga memanfaatkan keadaan Itachi untuk memancing Sasuke," Sakura tercekat. Benar juga. Bagaimanapun Danzou bisa saja memanfaatkan keadaan ini. Ia menatap Kakashi serius.

"Aku mengerti Kakashi-_sama_,"

123456789

"Aku tidak menyangka kekeraskepalaanmu membuat pemulihanmu justru semakin cepat, Sakura," Sakura mendengus. Di hadapannya kini sosok cantik berambut pirang dengan jas dokternya sedang mengamati beberapa hasil _rontgent_ tulangnya. Di sebelahnya Ino terkikik geli.

"Tubuh badak sepertinya, sudah wajar kalau pulih cepat, Tsunade-_sama,_" Sakura melotot pada Ino.

"Diam kau, _pig_!" bentaknya yang hanya disambut dengan kikikan oleh sahabat pirangnya itu.

"Seminggu pasca keluar rumah sakit, kau lansung turun dari kursi rodamu dan memakai tongkat. Seminggu kemudian kau melepas tongkatmu tanpa memberitahuku. Dan yang mengagumkan tidak terjadi apa-apa dalam dua minggu ini bahkan kakimu semakin membaik dan kau mulai bisa berjalan normal. Sungguh hebat kau, Haruno?" cibir Tsunade. Sakura kembali mendengus.

"Jadi apa bisa _gips_ di tubuhku dilepaskan? Aku rasa aku sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi," kini giliran Tsunade yang mendengus.

"Kalau semua pasienku seperti kau, mungkin aku tidak akan repot meladeni keluhan-keluhan tidak penting mereka,"

"Dan kau akan jatuh miskin karena tidak akan ada yang mau datang padamu kecuali sedang dalam keadaan yang benar-benar buruk," balas Sakura sarkastik. "Jadi apa aku sudah boleh membuka _gips_ku?" Tsunade memutar matanya bosan.

"Baik... baik, aku menyerah," jawabnya kemudian. "_Gips_ tangan dan kaki mungkin tidak apa-apa kalau dilepas. Tidak ada masalah yang serius untuk itu. Tapi kalau untuk tulang punggungmu, aku rasa bukanlah pilihan yang baik. Tunggulah satu bulan lagi. Dan kita lihat dulu perkembangannya," Sakura mengangguk. "Pergilah pada Sizune untuk membukanya, aku sedang sibuk sekarang,"

"Baiklah, terima kasih Tsunade-_sama_," Sakura berdiri kemudian berpamitan pergi. Ino mengikutinya setelah membungkuk sekilas.

"Terima kasih Tsunade-_sama_,"

123456789

"Hahh... aku tidak menyangka kalau melepaskan _gips_ saja akan memakan waktu selama ini. Tahu begitu tadi aku tolak saja ajakan untuk menemanimu. Aku menghabiskan waktuku dengan sia-sia," Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Jadi kau tidak iklas?" Ino cengengesan.

"Iya, karena kau sudah menghabiskan waktuku sia-sia, kau harus ganti rugi," Sakura mendengus.

"Apa ini yang namanya sahabat?" ucapnya sarkastik. Ino cekikikan. Mengganggu Sakura adalah kesenangan tersendiri baginya.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, sebagai ganti rugi kau harus mentraktirku _shusi, ramen, sashimi_, lalu auu...," Ino yang sedang berpose menghitung dengan jarinya berhenti dan sedikit memekik saat ia menabrak punggung Sakura karena gadis itu berhenti mendadak. "Isshhh, kau ini," Ino memukul bahunya.

"Aku hanya bercanda tahu, tidak usah pakai acara berhenti mendadak begitu." Sakura tidak menjawabnya, karenanya Ino menatap ke depan.

Ia menaikan kedua alisnya menatap orang yang diketahuinya membuat Sakura menjadi diam seperti ini. Seorang wanita berambut merah. Wanita itu cantik dan berpenampilan seperti seorang wanita berkelas yang anggun. Pakaian dan aksesoris yang ia ketahui adalah _brand_ mahal. Siapa wanita ini? Sepertinya adalah orang penting. Kenapa Sakura sampai terdiam dan tampak kaget seperti itu? Wanita itu juga tampak terkejut melihat Sakura.

"Sa... Sakura?"

"Kau?" Ino menatap mereka bergantian. Ia sungguh merasa seperti obat nyamuk di antara kedua wanita itu. Sakura mencoba untuk tersenyum setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya.

"Apa kabar Shimura-_sama_? Suatu kehormatan saya bisa bertemu dengan anda di sini," ucapnya sambil menundukan sedikit kepalanya. Ino membelalak. Shimura? Jangan mengatakan kalau ini adalah isteri dari Shimura Danzou? Dengan panik ia kemudian ikut menundukan kepalanya.

"Ah, iya Sakura-_chan_. Aku juga tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di sini. Apa kabarmu?" Karin menatap Sakura dari kepala hingga kaki. "Apa kau sedang memeriksakan dirimu? Aku mendengar kau baru saja sadar dari komamu?" katanya khawatir.

Kini Ino benar-benar merasa seperti orang yang bodoh di antara kedua orang ini. Sakura-_chan_? Apa hubungan wanita ini dengan Sakura? Apa mereka sedekat itu sampai Sakura dipanggil Sakura-_chan_ oleh wanita ini. Sakura tersenyum.

"Mungkin bisa dibilang seperti itu, Nyonya. Anda sendiri ada apa datang kemari?"

"Tidak usah terlalu formal begitu Sakura-_chan_, kita bukan orang asing kan?" Sakura sedikit menunduk.

"Maaf Nyonya, saya tidak bisa seperti itu lagi. Nyonya sekarang adalah isteri Shimura-_sama_ yang secara tidak langsung adalah salah satu atasan saya sekarang. Jadi mohon pengertiannya, Nyonya." Karin terdiam mendengar ucapan Sakura. Ia menatap Sakura penuh arti. Karena tidak ada jawaban dari Karin, Sakura kembali membuka suaranya.

"Saya rasa Nyonya punya keperluan lain di sini yang lebih penting. Saya mohon undur diri." Ia menunduk sekilas kemudian melangkah mantap pergi diikuti Ino yang tampak bingung di belakangnya.

"Bisakah kita bicara sebentar Sakura-_chan_?" langkah Sakura terhenti. Ia menoleh pada Karin. Karin membalikan badannya untuk menatap Sakura kemudian melemparkan senyuman pada gadis itu.

"Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu. Jadi bisakah kita berbicara sebagai sahabat lama?" katanya menatap sendu pada Sakura. Sakura menatapnya beberapa saat kemudian menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah,"

123456789

Tiga gelas _cappucinno_ tersaji di atas meja, menjadi saksi bisu betapa kakunya suasana di antara tiga orang yang telah memesan mereka saat ini. Ino menggaruk-garuk leher belakangnya saking merasa tidak enak berada di antara kedua orang ini. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang dengan bodohnya ikut masuk dalam situasi ini. Harusnya ia mencari alasan untuk melarikan diri tadi.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" setelah terdiam beberapa saat, Ino akhirnya memanjatkan ucapan syukurnya karena wanita yang kini ia ketahuinya bernama Karin itu mulai membuka percakapannya. Sakura tersenyum.

"Seperti yang anda lihat Nyonya, saya baik-baik saja,"

"Maksudku, kau baru saja sadar dari koma. Apa kau sudah pulih sepenuhnya?" ulangnya penuh kekhawatiran.

"Tenang saja Nyonya, saya sudah biasa dengan semua ini. Ini bukan yang pertama bagi saya," sedikit bergidik saat Karin mendengar kalau ini bukan kali pertama bagi Sakura. Namun akhirnya ia bernafas lega.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," balasnya kemudian sambil tersenyum.

Suasana kembali hening. Ino kembali mengumpat dalam hati.

"Kau bertemu dengannya?" suara lirih Karin yang membuat Ino bertanya-tanya. Bertemu dengan siapa? Sakura mencoba menguasai diri. Agaknya ia tahu apa maksud Karin, namun ia hanya ingin memastikan lagi.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud anda? Siapa yang anda maksud?" Karin menatap mata Sakura serius. Ia tahu kalau sebenarnya gadis itu tahu siapa yang ia maksud.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak tahu siapa yang aku maksud?" oktaf suaranya agak naik.

Ino sampai terkejut mendengar nada sinis dalam kalimat itu. Sakura tersenyum menanggapinya. Berusaha menunjukan kalau ia benar-benar tidak tahu siapa yang dimaksud Karin. Karin yang melihat senyum Sakura sedikit menguasai dirinya dan kembali tersenyum.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Kau koma karena peledak yang dipasang olehnya kan? Apa kau sempat bertemu dengannya?" Sakura kembali tersenyum. Kini sampai memamerkan gigi-gigi putihnya. Ia sedikit menunduk kemudian kembali menatap Karin.

"Saya pikir anda sudah melupakannya karena anda kini telah menikah, Nyonya," Karin terlihat gugup mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"Bukan seperti itu, Sakura-_chan_. Ini karena aku adalah isteri dari Pemimpin Departemen Pertahanan. Setidaknya aku harus tahu tentang hal itu. Mungkin aku bisa membantu sedikit,"

"Memang apa yang bisa anda lakukan jika saya menjawab pertanyaan anda? Apa anda selanjutnya akan bertanya, apa Uchiha Sasuke bertanya sesuatu tentang anda? Atau menanyakan kabar anda? Atau menitip pesan untuk anda? Apa itu yang ingin anda lakukan?"

Ino menganga mendengar perkataan Sakura. Tidak menyangka Sakura akan tidak sopan pada wanita yang bahkan ia memanggilnya dengan sebutan Nyonya. Apa sebenarnya hubungan antara Sakura dan wanita ini? Dan lagi, apa hubungan Sasuke dengan kedua wanita itu? Karin tercekat. Ia tidak menyangka Sakura akan berbicara seperti itu. Sakura yang melihat ekspresi Karin hanya tersenyum menatapnya.

"Kalau anda ingin data tentang ledakan kemarin, mungkin anda bisa menanyakannya pada suami anda Nyonya. Beliau pasti juga lebih tahu banyak," Karin menatapnya serius.

"Aku ingin bertanya sebagai teman lama, Sakura. Aku ingin tahu darimu," Sakura balik menatapnya serius. Senyumnya hilang.

"Baiklah, Nyonya. Saya akan menjawab pertanyaan anda sebagai teman lama. Tapi sebelum itu aku ingin anda terlebih dahulu yang menjawab pertanyaan saya sebagai teman lama, Nyonya," dahi Karin berkerut.

"Kenapa anda menikahi Shimura-_sama_? Bukankah anda mencintai Sasuke?" Sakura mengatakannya dengan suara bergetar. Setengah mati ia menahan emosinya. Karin tercekat dengan kata-kata Sakura. Ino? Jangan bertanya lagi. Ia kini telah menganga sempurna. Ia benar-benar terkejut dengan kata-kata Sakura. Kini ia paham dengan hubungan kedua orang ini. Mereka teman lama yang menyukai orang yang sama.

"Dan Sasuke juga mencintai anda," kata-kata lirih dari Sakura membuat Ino makin melotot. Kini ia tambah paham pada apa yang terjadi. Sahabatnya itu bertepuk sebelah tangan. Selama ini ia tidak tahu hal itu? Baiklah, setelah ini ia akan memarahi Sakura habis-habisan. Karin terdiam mendengar kata-kata Sakura. Ia menelan ludahnya susah payah. Namun kemudian ia mendengus.

"Bukankah itu sudah jelas Sakura? Dia adalah seorang teroris? Untuk apa aku mengharapkan seorang teroris?" ia tersenyum sinis.

"Hanya orang bodoh yang akan mempertahankan penjahat seperti dia. Bukankah seperti itu Sakura?" Ino tahu apa maksud wanita itu. Ia melirik Sakura.

"Lalu kenapa harus Danzou-_sama_?" Karin tercekat. "Kenapa pengganti seorang Uchiha Sasuke adalah Shimura-_sama_?" kali ini Sakura yang tersenyum sinis.

"Anda mencintai pria itu? Mencintai pria yang lebih pantas menjadi ayah anda?" tanpa sadar Ino menggigit jarinya gugup. Karin tidak menjawab. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya, Sakura akan berani menanyakan hal itu. Ini kedua kalinya ada yang menanyakan alasannya menikahi pria yang lebih pantas menjadi ayahnya. Ia menatap Sakura lekat.

"Jangan membuatku tertawa Karin," bahkan kini Sakura sudah tidak memanggil Karin dengan hormat lagi.

"Kau bahkan baru mengenal Danzou-_sama_ satu tahun sebelum kau menikahinya. Apa itu tidak lucu menurutmu?"

"..."

"Semudah itukah kau mencampakkan Sasuke? Semudah itukah kau menggeser posisinya dalam hatimu?"

"..."

"Atau memang sejak awal kau tidak mencintainya?"

"..."

"Kau hanya ingin mempermainkannya?"

"Hidup tidak hanya butuh cinta, Sakura," potong Karin sebelum Sakura sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Sakura menyipitkan matanya. Karin tersenyum sinis padanya. Seperti tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran gadis itu.

"Apa dengan cintaku pada Sasuke, aku akan hidup berkelimpahan seperti sekarang ini?" Sakura menatapnya tidak percaya. Ia tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran wanita di hadapannya. Sepicik itukah pikirannya?

"Apa dengan cinta aku bisa memakai baju-baju mahal seperti yang aku pakai sekarang? Apa dengan cinta aku bisa menaiki sebuah mobil seperti yang aku naiki kini? Apa dengan cinta aku bisa menghapus semua rasa terhinaku karena perkataan orang-orang di sekelilingku? Apa dengan cinta bisa membuatku dihormati orang lain seperti saat ini? Aku bertanya padamu, apa bersama Sasuke, aku bisa menjadi seperti sekarang?!" Karin sedikit berteriak di kata-kata terakhirnya. Ia mengatur nafasnya. Ino menganga. Tidak menyangka kalau wanita yang ia anggap terhormat hanyalah seorang wanita rendahan yang gila kekayaan.

"..."

"Apa aku bisa seperti ini kalau aku bersama Sasuke?" ulangnya lirih. Ia mulai terisak. Sakura masih belum menjawab. Menunggu wanita itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"..."

"Aku tidak seberuntung dirimu. Aku tidak sejenius Sasuke. Atau aku bukan anak seorang Perdana Menteri seperti Naruto. Aku tidak punya apa-apa selain diriku sendiri..."

"Kau anggap apa aku selama ini?" desis Sakura memotong kata-kata Karin. Karin tercekat dan menatap Sakura dengan wajah yang bersimbah airmata.

Brakkkk

"Kau anggap apa aku dan Sasuke selama ini!" Ino terlonjak. Ia menatap horor pada Sakura yang berteriak sambil menggebrak meja. Karin terbelalak. Ia tidak menjawab. Terdiam dengan airmatanya.

"Setidak penting itukah kami dimatamu? Setidak berharga itukah?"

"..."

"Kau tega sekali mempermainkan kami,"

"..."

"..."

"Kau benar-benar wanita rendahan,"

Karin terkejut. Bukan. Bukan karena kata-kata Sakura yang menghinanya. Kata-kata itu memang pantas untuknya. Tapi saat ini, Karin melihatnya. Airmata itu. Sakura menangis.

"Aku sungguh bodoh. Aku menyerah dan merelakannya untukmu. Aku mempercayakannya padamu. Tapi dengan mudah kau membuangnya,"

"..."

"Aku bahkan dengan bodohnya percaya kau masih menunggunya, dan berusaha keras mencarinya untukmu,"

"..."

"Aku dengan bodohnya mempercayai kau masih mencintainya,"

"..."

"Cinta? Bahkan aku ragu kau pernah mencintainya," Sakura tertawa sinis.

"Aku sungguh bodoh. Wanita yang hanya bisa mencintai dirinya sendiri sepertimu, bagaimana mungkin bisa mencintai orang lain?" Karin terpana mendengar kata-kata Sakura. Namun detik berikutnya ia tertunduk. Sakura mengatur nafasnya kemudian berdiri dari duduknya, ia menatap datar pada Karin.

"Mungkin aku juga sudah bodoh meluangkan waktu untuk berbicara dengan anda. Anda pasti sangat sibuk Nyonya. Terima kasih atas minumannya. Saya mohon pamit," Sakura kembali dalam _mode_ hormatnya. Ia menunduk sekilas kemudian hendak melangkah pergi. Ino yang masih syok dengan kejadian tadi hanya berdiri kaku lalu menunduk singkat pada Karin dan melesat menyusul Sakura.

"Aku mencintainya," kata-kata yang cukup keras yang dilontarkan Karin, mau tak mau membuat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Namun ia tidak berbalik.

"Aku mencintai Sasuke. Dan masih mencintainya sampai sekarang," sambungnya dengan suara bergetar. Kali ini lebih pelan. Airmatanya berjatuhan membasahi pipinya.

"..."

"..."

"Itu bukan cinta."

"..."

"Cinta tidak seperti itu. Cinta tidak egois. Kau hanya ingin memilikinya, tapi tidak ingin dirimu dimilikinya," kata-kata yang Sakura ucapkan dengan lirih tapi masih dapat di dengar Karin sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan wanita itu. Meninggalkan wanita yang kini mulai terisak dalam diam.

123456789

Ino bungkam menatap punggung Sakura yang kini sedang berjalan dengan langkah yang sedikit dipaksa cepat itu. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang tadi, ia tidak berani sama sekali menegur atau menanyakan sesuatu yang macam-macam. Ia tahu kalau sahabatnya itu sedang dalam suasana hati yang tidak bisa dikatakan baik semenjak pertemuan mereka dengan wanita yang bernama Karin itu. Selain itu ia juga tidak mau terjadi kecelakaan karena Sakura yang membawa mobil dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata menjadi hilang kendali. Khas Sakura jika sedang marah. Dia juga masih sayang nyawanya.

Dan tidak heran jika saat ini juga ia membiarkan Sakura membuka kasar pintu ruangan besar tempat kerja para _agent_, yang terbagi-bagi menjadi ruang yang lebih kecil yang terpisahkan dengan sekat-sekat, dan berjalan cepat ke arah ruang kerjanya. Semua mata memandang ke arahnya dengan heran. Dan keheranan itu ditambah dengan ekspresi terkejut saat mereka melihat Sakura dengan kasarnya membanting pintu ruangannya dan suara seperti tumpukan buku yang dilempar ke atas meja.

Ino hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sangat mengerikan kalau Sakura sedang marah. Semua mata kini beralih menatapnya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Shikamaru malas. Seperti sudah biasa dengan tingkah Sakura itu. Namun tetap saja ia ingin tahu apa yang terjadi. Sai ikut menatap pada Ino datar. Entahlah. Pemuda itu kini ingin mengetahui segala hal tentang gadis itu. Ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi padanya. Sebuah perasaan yang asing untuknya. Ia sendiri bingung dengan dirinya. Ia seperti tidak mengenal dirinya sendiri. Ini tidak seperti dirinya yang biasa. Ia dulu tidak suka mencampuri urusan orang lain. Tapi kenapa kini ia merasa seolah-olah ia harus tahu apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu? Ia melihat Ino yang menghela nafas sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Ceritanya panjang, Shika. Aku sendiri saja baru tahu hal ini tadi. Aku ingin bertanya lebih jelas, tapi melihat suasana hatinya saat ini aku rasa itu bukan pilihan yang baik," Shikamaru menaikkan satu alisnya. Ia tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Ino.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ini tentang wanita bernama Karin, istri Danzou-_sama_," bukan hanya Shikamaru yang tercekat, tapi Sai juga. Ada apa dengan Karin? Apa hubungan wanita itu dengan Sakura? Kenapa Sakura menjadi begitu marah? Sai ingin meneriakinya dengan pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi namun segera ia tahan keinginan itu.

Shikamaru melirik Sai. Bisa gawat kalau ini adalah sebuah informasi yang berkaitan dengan Danzou. Pemuda di hadapannya kini bisa saja melaporkannya pada atasannya. Tentu saja Ino tidak tahu tentang hal itu. Itu adalah rahasia antara dirinya, Sakura dan Kakashi. Tapi Sakura tidak menyuruh Ino untuk tutup mulut, berarti itu bukanlah masalah yang rumit. Tapi Shikamaru tetap ingin memastikannya dahulu.

"Apa mereka berbicara tentang sesuatu yang berbau pekerjaan, Ino? Tentang JIA?" Ino meletakkan jarinya di dagu, seperti sedang menimbang-nimbang. Beberapa saat kemudian ia menggeleng.

"Aku rasa tidak," jawabnya kemudian. Shikamaru sedikit bernafas lega. Ia melirik Sai lagi. Pemuda itu tidak bereaksi. Tapi Shikamaru dapat menangkap rasa penasaran dari matanya. Ia menatap Ino tanpa berkedip.

"Mungkin lebih tepatnya ini kisah pribadi mereka. Kisah masa lalu mere..."

Braakkk

Belum sempat Ino menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah dobrakan pintu memotongnya. Sakura. Gadis itu kembali berjalan cepat keluar dengan raut kesalnya mengabaikan tatapan penasaran dari sekelilingnya. Shikamaru sendiri sedikit merasa bersyukur karena berkat Sakura, Ino tidak jadi melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia masih ragu dengan Sai. Walaupun ini tentang masa lalu Sakura, tetap saja ini tentang Karin. Ia tidak boleh asal membocorkan pada siapapun, apalagi pada pemuda yang belum ia ketahui apa tujuannya sebenarnya. Shikamaru menatap Ino.

"Kalau ini masalah pribadi Sakura, sebaiknya jangan kau ceritakan. Tidak baik menyebarkan kejadian yang membuatnya marah. Dia bisa tambah marah,"

Ino mengangguk-angguk. Benar juga kata Shikamaru. Ia tidak mau kena amuk lagi. Begini saja Sakura sudah menyeramkan, apalagi kalau dipancing. Sementara Sai menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti tidak setuju yang ia tahan. Sungguh ia sangat ingin tahu ada apa antara Sakura dan Karin yang membuat gadis itu bisa semarah itu.

"Biarlah Sakura yang akan menceritakan sendiri pada kita jika ia merasa perlu di ceritakan," kata-kata yang membuat Sai bungkam. Jujur ia ingin tahu, tapi ia juga tidak mungkin memaksakan kehendaknya. Itu akan terlihat aneh bukan? Shikamaru menatapnya. Sai mengerutkan alis saat melihat tatapan Shikamaru. Ia tahu ada maksud dibalik tatapan itu.

"Yah, kau benar, Shika. Biar Sakura saja yang menceritakan pada kalian. Aku tidak mau kena amukannya."

123456789

Sai mendapati dirinya sudah benar-benar tidak waras. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Ini bukan dia. Ini bukan dirinya yang tidak peduli dengan urusan orang lain. Ini bukan dirinya yang hanya mengutamakan misi. Tapi apa yang dilakukannya kini? Ia sungguh ingin tahu ada apa antara Sakura dan Karin dimasa lalu. Kenapa Sakura bisa seemosional itu?

Dan di sinilah ia. Berada dalam sebuah _cafe_ dengan maksud membuntuti Sakura. Hari ini, tiga hari pasca kejadian Sakura yang datang dengan amarahnya setelah bertemu dengan Karin, ia mendengar gadis itu mengatakan pada Shikamaru akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang bernama Hinata seusai jam kerja mereka. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung melesat keluar ruangan mengikuti langkah Sakura.

Ia sempat melihat tatapan curiga dari Shikamaru yang melihat langkah tergesanya. Ia tidak bodoh. Ia sadar itu. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah Sakura. Ada apa dengan gadis itu? Kenapa tiga hari ini dia menjadi begitu pendiam? Kenapa ia jadi sering melamun? Itu bukan seperti dirinya.

Melayangkan pandangannya ke arah dua sosok yang saat ini sedang tertawa senang dan saling bercanda, ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Kenapa ia merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang bergejolak di perutnya. Sesuatu yang bergemuruh di dadanya. Ia merasa ini sangat mengganggu namun juga nyaman di saat yang bersamaan. Sesuatu yang hangat yang menggerogoti dirinya saat ia melihat senyuman salah satu dari mereka. Sakura.

Ia berkedip beberapa kali. Mencoba menganalisis ada apa dengan dirinya. Tidak ada jawaban. Ia tidak mengerti. Ia bingung. Kembali ia menatap dua gadis yang berada empat meja di depannya. Melihat bagaimana interaksi keduanya. Melihat bagaimana Sakura tersenyum menanggapi sebuah majalah yang disodorkan gadis yang masih berpakaian sekolah itu padanya. Sesekali ia mengeluarkan pendapatnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk majalah itu.

Entahlah. Sai merasa ingin untuk terus melihat senyum itu. Rasa ini seperti sebuah candu baginya. Candu yang membuatnya untuk terus menginginkan dan menginginkannya lagi. Dan sudah pasti, betapa kecewanya ia saat melihat senyum itu hilang. Gadis itu tampak mengambil ponsel dan menampilkan ekspresi serius saat berbicara dengan seseorang dari seberang. Ia sudah bosan dengan ekspresi itu. Sudah sering ia lihat.

Alisnya bertemu ketika kini raut terkejut yang mengganti ekspresi serius di wajah gadis itu. Ada apa? Ia melihat Sakura yang menarik gadis di depannya yang bersungut-sungut karena makanannya yang belum dihabiskan. Dengan langkah tergesa mereka meninggalkan meja mereka dan berjalan keluar _cafe_. Sai sudah hendak menyusul kalau saja dering ponselnya menghentikan niatnya. Ia melihat nama yang tertera di layar. Shikamaru.

"Halo?"

"Cepatlah ke Universitas Tokyo di Shinjuku _Street_, ada yang menembak Hyuga-_sama_." Kini ia tahu apa yang membuat Sakura panik dan terburu-buru seperti tadi. Tanpa pikir panjang, iapun berlari keluar dan segera melesat menuju tempat yang diberitahu Shikamaru.

123456789

Suigetsu menyeringai saat melihat iring-iringan mobil yang memasuki gedung Universitas Tokyo, melalui _telescope assembly sniper gun_nya. Ia sedikit menjauhkan kepalanya dari _telescope_ dan melihat target sebelum kembali memposisikan matanya pada lensa _telescope_.

"Hmm... seorang pria berambut cokelat dan bermata lavender," ia mencari obyek dari _telescope sniper gunnya_. Ia kembali menyeringai kala iris ungunya menangkap yang menjadi obyek bidikannya.

"_Gotka_!" desisnya senang.

"Kau sudah menemukannya?" suara seseorang menginterupsi kegiatannya melalui _wireless_.

"Seorang pria berambut cokelat panjang dan beriris lavender? Dia sudah masuk perangkapku,"

"Hn, lakukan dengan cepat," Suigetsu mendengus. Dia paling tidak suka diperintah.

"Baiklah... baik! Diamlah! Aku sedang berkonsentrasi!" sengitnya tidak suka. Suigetsu kembali berkonsentrasi pada bidikannya.

"_Yups, it's time_," katanya riang.

Tak

Suigetsu menyeringai saat suara jeritan dan derap kaki tampak riuh mengiringi ambruknya tubuh sang Profesor Hyuga.

"_Mission completed_,"

Dengan cepat ia langsung meringkasi _sniper gun_nya dan memasukan kedalam sebuah tas. Matanya sempat menangkap beberapa orang berbaju hitam mulai menuju ke arahnya sebelum ia melangkah cepat turun dari tangga darurat gedung tempatnya sekarang berada.

"Juugo, di mana kau?"

"Aku sudah di bawah. Cepatlah!"

Mengeratkan topi hitamnya, Suigetsu mempercepat langkah turun ke lantai dasar. Saat melewati daerah parkir yang luas, ia terkejut saat sebuah mobil tidak dikenal melaju cepat ke arahnya. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari dahinya. Itu bukan mobil Juugo. Apa itu polisi? Ia sudah mau melarikan dari mobil tersebut, sebelum sebuah tangan dari dalam mobil yang pintu mobil yang sudah terbuka itu, menariknya masuk ke dalam.

"Kau..." nafasnya memburu. Matanya melotot syok.

"Hn,"

"Sasuke, kau membuatku takut!"

123456789

"Hyuga Hiasi" Dahi Sakura berkerut membaca kertas di tangannya.

"Penanggung jawab Proyek Pengembangan Nuklir Jepang." Sedikit menjeda kalimatnya.

"Guru Besar Universitas Tokyo, yang diangkat empat tahun yang lalu menjadi penanggung jawab Proyek Pengembangan Nuklir Jepang menggantikan Profesor Sarutobi, setelah sebelumnya pernah menjabat sebagai Kepala Mekanik pesawat tempur..." alisnya naik sebelah. Ia menatap Sai di depannya.

"Di Departemen Pertahanan?" ia tersenyum sinis. Sai menatapnya datar. Ia tidak berkomentar.

"Ini kebetulan yang mencengangkan, Shimura-_san_," ucapnya sarkastik.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Sakura-_san_," Sakura sedikit mendengus tidak suka mendengar Sai yang memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya. Ia kembali tersenyum sinis.

"Mungkin target berikutnya adalah kau," Sai tersenyum. Senyum palsu yang membuat matanya ikut tersenyum.

"Kau berkata seolah-olah kaulah pelaku penembakan ini," rahang Sakura mengeras. Ia melotot tajam. Kakashi menghela nafas bosan. Shikamaru menguap. Sementara yang lain hanya cengengesan melihat perdebatan mereka.

"Sudahlah Sakura. Aku mengumpulkan kalian di sini bukan untuk bertengkar." Kakashi menengahi perdebatan mereka. Sakura mendengus. Ia tidak membantah, tapi matanya tajam menghujam Sai. Yang ditatap tetap mempertahankan senyum yang menyebalkan di mata Sakura.

"Ino. Kau sudah dapat hasil analisis pelurunya?" menatap Kakashi menatap Ino serius. Ino mengangguk.

"Korban tewas seketika karena sebuah peluru yang menembus kepalanya. Peluru yang digunakan berkaliber 12,7 x 108 mm," dahi Sakura berkerut. Itu peluru yang cukup besar untuk sebuah _sniper gun _buatan Jepang. Sepengetahuannya peluru _sniper gun_ Jepang terbesar hanya sampai kaliber 8,7 x 85 mm.

"Jenis _sniper gun_ belum diketahui spesifikasinya, karena semua _sniper gun_ yang terdaftar di PBB tidak ada yang terdeteksi memiliki peluru berkaliber tersebut.," Sakura mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Namun kami menemukan satu fakta yang mungkin bisa merujuk pada pelaku penembakan," Ino sedikit melirik pada Sakura yang menatapnya ingin tahu sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Peluru yang digunakan untuk menembak Hyuga-_sama_, sama dengan peluru yang digunakan oleh _sniper_ yang menembak personil militer di Kedubes Amerika Serikat." Mata Sakura melebar. Semua yang ada di situ sama terkejutnya dengan dirinya, termasuk Kakashi. Namun itu hanya sesaat. Pria itu kembali menampilkan raut seriusnya.

"Apa kau bilang?!" ucap Sakura reflek, tidak percaya. Ino menatapnya gelisah. Ia tidak mejawab pertanyaan Sakura.

Brakkk

"Aku tanya apa yang kau katakan tadi?!" Ino melotot menatap horor pada Sakura yang kini berdiri di hadapannya setelah menggebrak meja. Ia menelan ludahnya melihat wajah tidak percaya campur syok Sakura yang terlihat menyeramkan di matanya.

"Karena itulah aku mengumpulkan kalian semua di sini, Sakura," suara Kakashi sontak membuat Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara. Pandangan matanya masih sama. Syok.

"Perdana Menteri sudah menurunkan perintah," Kakashi sudah menatap Sakura sekilas. "Kasus pengeboman dua kedubes ini akan masuk _list_ kasus kelas A JIA. Dan dengan adanya fakta tentang kesamaan peluru dalam kasus Hyuga-_sama_ dan penembakan di Kedubes, berarti kasus itu juga akan masuk _list_ kasus kelas A," Kakashi menjeda kalimatnya sesaat.

"Itu berarti misi kita sebenarnya hanya satu..." Kakashi menatap intens Sakura yang masih menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Menangkap Uchiha Sasuke,"

123456789

Brakkkk

Danzo menggebrak meja di depannya. Nafasnya memburu. Matanya memancarkan kemarahan yang amat sangat. Geraman dapat terdengar jelas dari mulutnya. Ia menatap nyalang sosok di hadapannya kini. Sai.

"Apa itu benar?" suara berat mengancam milik Danzou terdengar mendesis di telinganya. Sai mengangkat kepalanya.

"Itu benar,"

"Uchiha sialan!" beberapa lembar kertas berserakan di sekitar kaki Sai. Danzou melemparnya. Sai menatap datar pemimpinnya yang sedang marah itu. Setelah selesai _meeting_ JIA tadi, Sai langsung menemui Danzou seusai jam kerjanya untuk memberitahu hasil _meeting_. Ritual yang selalu dilakukannya setiap mendapat info penting yang dibahas Satuan Interpol itu, terutama seputar Uchiha Sasuke. Satu-satunya tujuan kenapa ia diutus masuk JIA.

"Berani-beraninya dia,' desisnya marah. "Dia pikir siapa yang sedang di hadapinya," Danzou tersenyum sinis. "Salah besar dia menantangku," Danzou menatap Sai tajam.

"Dia yang menantangku. Dia akan lihat apa yang bisa kulakukan karena berani menentangku," Sai masih menatapnya datar.

"Apa yang akan anda lakukan?," Danzou kembali tersenyum sinis.

"Dia berani membunuh orang-orangku? Aku juga bisa melakukannya,"

"..."

"Tapi aku akan melakukannya dengan sangat rapi,"

"...'

"Sangat rapi sampai tidak akan ada yang tahu kalau ini adalah rencanaku,"

123456789

Ino berlari terburu-buru masuk ke dalam ruangan Kakashi. Mendobrak pintu tanpa terlebih dahulu mengetuknya, membuat ia disambut dengan tatapan tidak suka dari sang atasan.

"Baiklah Ino. Sepertinya kau sudah kehilangan kesopananmu. Perlukah aku memanggilkan seorang pengajar etika khusus untukmu?" sarkastik Kakashi menatap Ino yang kini berlari ke arahnya. Alisnya berkerut tatkala tidak mendapati raut menyesal di wajah gadis itu. Bahkan ia tambah panik setelah melihat wajahnya.

"Kakashi-_sama_!" teriaknya panik. Mau tak mau, Kakashi sontak menampilkan wajah serius menggantikan wajah tidak sukanya.

"Kakashi-_sama_! Ini gawat!"

"Ino, ada apa? Bicara yang jelas!" Ino berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Dengan tangan gemetar ia menyerahkan sebuah surat kabar terbitan hari ini. Kakashi menatapnya bingung, namun dengan pelan ia menerima surat kabar yang dipegang Ino kemudian membaca artikel yang ditunjukan Ino.

'_Penembakan Hyuga Hiasi berkaitan dengan pengeboman Kedubes Inggris Raya dan USA. Uchiha Sasuke ditetapkan sebagai tersangka utama'_

Kakashi terbelalak. Ia menatap Ino minta penjelasan.

"Apa ini?! Bukankah keterlibatan Sasuke masih dirahasiakan? Kenapa bisa bocor ke media?!" serunya marah. Ada apa ini? Kakashi benar-benar tidak mengerti. Ia yakin telah memberitahu pada semua _agent_ JIA untuk menyembunyikan hal ini dari media untuk sementara. Kenapa bisa bocor? Karena pemecatan Itachikah?

Ia ingat bagaimana kejadian desas desus keterlibatan Itachi dengan peristiwa pengeboman saat penahanan pemuda itu. Bagaimana akhirnya desas desus itu menghilang karena kebohongan yang ia ciptakan dengan susah payah. Ia juga ingat betapa sakit kepalanya dia saat mendengar pemecatan dan hukuman menjadi tahanan rumah pada Itachi oleh Perdana Menteri. Betapa sakit kepalanya dia mendengar rengekan Ino memintanya untuk mencari cara agar pemuda itu tidak mengalami pengalaman masa lalunya yang menyedihkan lagi. Dan itu membuatnya mau tak mau menyembunyikan rapat-rapat identitas pelaku pengeboman Kedubes dari media massa, untuk melindungi pemuda itu. Dan jangan katakan semua itu sia-sia?

Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin. Kalaupun memang karena pemecatan Itachi, fakta tentang penembakan Hyuga Hiasi dan pengeboman dilakukan oleh pelaku yang sama, belum diketahui oleh siapapun kecuali JIA. Lalu bagaimana bisa?

Danzou? Rahang Kakashi mengeras. Alisnya berkerut. Bisa jadi. Pria itu pasti juga sudah tahu. Dari Sai. Tapi untuk apa ia lakukan ini?

Alisnya naik sebelah, kala lagi-lagi Ino menyerahkan sebuah surat kabar lainnya dengan tangan gemetar. Ia mendongak untuk menatap wajah gadis tersebut dan terbelalak mendapati matanya yang berkaca-kaca menahan tangis. Ia kembali menatap surat kabar itu.

'_Uchiha Itachi, kakak laki-laki Uchiha Sasuke. Dipecat dan menjadi tahanan rumah karena keterlibatannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke.'_

Lagi-lagi Kakashi harus membelalakkan matanya melihat artikel itu. Namun kemudian ia menghela nafas frustasi. Kalau nama sang adik sudah tercium media, mau tak mau nama kakaknya akan ikut terkena imbas. Apalagi beberapa waktu yang lalu sudah sempat dijadikan gosip. Ia juga tidak yakin pihak kejaksaan tempat Itachi bekerja mau tetap tutup mulut kalau keadaannya sudah seperti ini.

"Bagaimana ini, Kakashi-sama?" Kakashi menatap Ino yang menampilkan raut paniknya. Kakashi tidak menjawab. Hanya menatapnya dengan dahi berkerutnya. Airmata Ino jatuh. Kakashi kembali menghela nafas.

"Dimana Sakura?" Ino menelan ludahnya. Ia menghapus airmatanya, berusaha menahan isak. Ia sadar saat seperti ini sangat tidak pantas ia menunjukan emosinya.

"Dia... dia sedang keluar bersama Kiba," Kakashi terdiam sebentar kemudian kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Panggil Shikamaru kesini. Aku ingin berbicara dengannya," Ino mengangguk.

"Dan lagi Ino, tolong jangan katakan apapun pada Sakura dulu. Biar ia tahu sendiri," sedikit ragu, namun akhirnya Ino mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Kakashi itu.

Kakashi tidak mengatakan apapun lagi setelah itu. Karenanya Ino pamit dan berbalik melangkah keluar dengan lesu. Sempat ia berpikir mungkin Kakashi akan memberinya harapan akan melakukan sesuatu pada Itachi, seperti yang ia lakukan saat Itachi mengatakan ia pernah bertemu Sasuke dulu dan menjadi gosip media massa karena penangkapannya ole JIA. Tapi sepertinya untuk kali ini, ia harus berhenti berharap pada atasannya itu. Ia sadar kalau situasi kali ini tidak sesederhana saat itu.

"Ino," suara yang membuat Ino tersadar dari lamunannya dan menoleh. Ia melihat tatapan prihatin dari Kakashi.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja," tanpa sadar Ino kembali menangis. Ia tahu Kakashi sedang menghiburnya. Ia sangat mengenal pria itu. Pria yang menjadi walinya sejak kematian ayahnya sampai ia berumur dua puluh tahun.

Kakashi adalah junior ayahnya di Kepolisian sebelum akhirnya ia menjadi pemimpin JIA. Nasib Ino memang tidak seburuk Sakura yang kedua orangnya meninggal dibunuh. Ino hanya mengenal ayahnya. Ibunya sudah meninggal saat melahirkannya sebelum ia sempat melihat wajahnya. Ayahnya masih mewariskan sebuah usaha _florist shop_ peniggalan sang ibu sebelum akhirnya meninggal karena sakit. Sang ayah ingin ia menjadi seperti ibunya, tinggal di rumah dan mengurus toko itu. Ia tidak ingin Ino bekerja yang mengharuskannya berada di lapangan yang berbahaya seperti dirinya yang seorang polisi.

Tapi sepertinya Ino mewarisi sifat pantang menyerah dan rasa ingin tahu yang besar seperti ayahnya. Ia tidak berminat meneruskan dan menyerahkan kepengurusan pada asistennya, Ayame. Cita-citanya menjadi seorang reporter. Tapi sepertinya nasib tidak membawanya kesitu. Dan di sinilah ia. Berdiri di hadapan seorang Hatake Kakashi, wali yang dipercayakan ayahnya untuk menjaganya. Berdiri sebagai seorang _agent_ bagian investigasi. Tidak sejenius Shikamaru. Tidak dapat pula berkelahi seperti Sakura. Tapi kecepatannya mendapat info karena mulut manisnya, juga penginterogasi yang cerdik membuatnya dipercaya oleh Kakashi dalam tim ini.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padanya," Ino tahu siapa yang dimaksud Kakashi. Pria itu tahu tentang perasaannya pada Itachi. Ino mengangguk dan tersenyum sambil menghapus airmatanya.

"Terima kasih, Kakashi-_sama_," ucap Ino sambil berbalik dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kakashi yang memandang punggungnya yang menjauh dengan langkah yang lebih ringan karena kata-kata Kakashi barusan. Kakashi memejamkan mata sesaat setelah pintu di depannya tertutup. Membiarkan dirinya ditelan keheningan untuk sesaat.

"Uchiha bersaudara," ia menghela nafas.

"Kalian membuatku gila karena sudah mengambil hati dua anak gadisku," ia menjeda kalimatnya.

"Dan itu sangat menyusahkanku,"

"Cinta memang merepotkan," Kakashi membuka matanya. Suara itu ia kenal. Shikamaru. Kini pemuda berambut nanas itu telah berdiri di hadapannya. Tampak karena terlalu banyak berpikir, ia tidak menyadari kehadiran pemuda itu.

"Kau memanggilku?" sambung Shikamaru saat Kakashi telah menatapnya. Kakashi tersenyum.

"Kalau merepotkan kenapa kau jatuh cinta?" Shikamaru sedikit terkejut. Namun ia dapat mengendalikan ekspresinya.

"Cih, apa maksudmu?" Kakashi terkekeh.

"Jangan kau pikir aku tidak tahu bagaimana tatapanmu saat memandang Ino," Untuk kedua kalinya Shikamaru kembali terkejut. Ia memandang wajah Kakashi tidak percaya, namun detik berikutnya ia hanya dapat pasrah menghela nafas.

"Karena itulah kenapa aku bisa mengatakan cinta itu merepotkan,"

123456789

Sasuke mencengkeram erat surat kabar di tangannya. Untuk kedua kalinya, rahangnya mengeras karena satu hal yang sama. Berita tentang Itachi. Berita keterkaitan kakaknya itu dengannya. Berita tentang hukuman dan pemecatan Itachi. Di hadapannya, Juugo menatapnya prihatin.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan Sasuke?" Sasuke menatapnya tajam. Tajam dan penuh kemarahan. Juugo tahu itu. Tapi ekspresi itu luntur perlahan tergantikan dengan raut kosong. Juugo tidak bisa membacanya. Hanya saja ia merasa, kalau itu adalah ekspresi pasrah. Pasrah, penyesalan dan rasa bersalah. Entahlah.

"Kita akan kembali ke Korea Utara," Juugo menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Tapi Sasuke..."

"Misi kita sudah selesai. Kita tidak ada urusan lagi di sini," potong Sasuke cepat. Juugo diam. Tidak dapat menyanggah lagi. Ia paham maksud Sasuke. Mereka ke Jepang karena misi dari Pemimpin mereka. Semua hal di luar misi bukanlah urusan mereka. Apalagi yang menyangkut urusan pribadi. Saat ini ia paham kalau Sasuke sedang berusaha untuk tidak mencampur adukan urusan misi dan urusan pribadinya.

"Aku mengerti," jawab Juugo. Ia kemudian menunduk sekilas dan bergegas melangkah keluar.

"Juugo," suara panggilan yang menghentikan langkah Juugo. Ia berbalik menatap Sasuke.

"Ambil semua tabunganku di Bank Swiss..." Juugo mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti. "Aku akan memberinya pada Itachi-_nii_," ekspresi Juugo melunak. Ia tersenyum tipis. Sasuke tidak sepenuhnya tidak mempedulikan keluarganya.

"Aku mengerti,"

123456789

"Sakura! Tenangkan dirimu!"

Shikamaru mengejar Sakura yang kini berjalan cepat setengah berlari keluar ruangan Kakashi. Sakura berdecih. Tenang? Jangan membuatnya tertawa. Mengetahui kabar berita tentang Sasuke dan Itachi yang tercium media membuatnya berang. Hanya satu nama yang terlintas di kepalanya yang dapat melakukan itu semua. Danzou.

"Pria keparat!" desisnya geram mempedulikan tatapan bertanya dari para _agent_ dan teriakan Ino yang berusaha menghentikannya. Lengannya tertarik ke belakang. Sontak ia menoleh. Bukan Shikamaru seperti yang ia bayangkan. Itu Sai. Dapat ia lihat Shikamaru dan Ino yang berhenti tepat di belakang pemuda itu.

"Kau mau kemana Sakura?" Sakura memandang tajam padanya. Ia menggeram. Ini salah satu kaki tangan Danzou.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, penjilat!"

"Tidak akan kulepaskan kalau tujuanmu adalah ke tempat Danzou-_sama_,"

Sai tahu apa yang membuat Sakura marah. Ia sebenarnya juga tahu ini semua adalah perbuatan Danzou. Tapi ia tidak tahu apa maksud Danzou melakukan ini semua. Namun apapun itu, ia akan tetap melindungi atasannya itu. Termasuk gadis di depannya saat ini.

Rahang Sakura mengeras. Emosinya sudah sampai di ubun-ubun. Ia menepis kasar tangan Sai. Tapi pemuda itu tidak mau mengalah. Ia semakin mencengkeram kuat lengan Sakura.

"Ini bukan urusanmu, brengsek!" teriak Sakura marah. Sai menatapnya datar.

"Akan menjadi urusanku, jika itu berhubungan dengan Danzou-_sama_," gigi Sakura bergemerutuk. Tentu saja ia tahu Sai tidak akan tinggal diam kalau itu berhubungan dengan Danzou. Tapi ia juga tidak peduli. Ia harus membuat perhitungan dengan pria itu, sekalipun itu berarti ia harus berurusan dengan pemuda di depannya saat ini.

"Aku bilang lepaskan aku, brengsek!"

Sakura melayangkan tinjunya ke arah Sai yang akan mengenai wajah pemuda itu, kalau saja ia tidak dengan cepat menangkap kepalan tangan Sakura. Sakura berdecih. Sai memelintir tangan Sakura bermaksud mengunci gerakannya. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, Sakura berputar mengikuti arah pelintiran Sai dan menendang Sai dari belakang dengan kaki kirinya. Sai yang menyadari tendangan Sakura, terpaksa melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya pada Sakura dan bergerak mundur untuk menghindar.

Shikamaru dan Ino terbelalak melihat kejadian yang begitu cepat tadi. Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Sakura langsung berlari keluar melalui koridor menuju _lift_.

"Sakura!"

Tidak mempedulikan teriakan Shikamaru, Sakura masuk ke dalam _lift_ dan turun ke _basement_ parkiran dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Detik berikutnya, dengan kecepatan tinggi ia memacu mobilnya keluar halaman gedung markas JIA, meninggalkan tiga orang yang baru saja turun ke _basement_ dan menatap kepergiannya.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Shikamaru langsung melesat masuk mobilnya dan bermaksud mengikuti Sakura. Ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat Sai juga masuk ke mobilnya.

"Aku ikut," kata Sai seperti menjawab pandangan bertanya Shikamaru. "Akan ada masalah jika Sakura membuat keributan di sana, setidaknya aku nanti bisa meyakinkan semua personil militer dan membawa Sakura paksa," agak ragu, akhirnya Shikamaru mengangguk. Ia menurunkan kaca sesaat dan menatap Ino.

"Kau tunggu di sini saja, Ino. Aku akan memberi kabar padamu," kata Shikamaru sebelum melesat pergi meninggalkan Ino yang memandang mereka penuh kekhawatiran.

123456789

Sakura menghentikan mobilnya kasar di depan gerbang kantor Departement Pertahanan, saat seorang pria berpakaian militer menghentikannya. Berdecih kesal, ia menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan menunjukan kartu identitas JIAnya. Sang pria menerima kartu itu kemudian menatapnya.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Shimura-_sama_," katanya singkat. Pria itu mengangguk kemudian memberi tanda pada Sakura untuk masuk. Tanpa menunggu lama Sakura segera melesat masuk dan memarkir mobilnya di halaman gedung itu. Ia segera turun dan berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung itu. Di depan pintu ia di cegat lagi oleh dua orang berpakaian militer. Menggeram kesal ia hanya menunjukan kartu tanda identitas JIA pada mereka.

"Aku ingin bertemu Shimura-_sama_," desisnya kesal. Pria itu menyipit curiga dengan nada bicara Sakura.

"Apa kau sudah membuat janji?" Sakura mendengus. Pria di depannya benar-benar membuat emosinya memuncak. Belum sempat Sakura menjawab pria itu, sebuah sedan berhenti di halaman gedung itu. Suara decitan khas mobil yang direm mendadak, membuat Sakura sontak menoleh. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat mobil yang kini terparkir di sebelah mobilnya. Dan lebih terkejut lagi dia, saat melihat Shikamaru dan Sai keluar dari mobil tersebut.

"Sial," tanpa aba-aba, ia langsung menerobos masuk melewati dua personil militer yang tengah membungkuk memberi hormat pada Sai. Sai langsung berlari ketika kedua pria tadi menyadari perbuatan Sakura dan mengejarnya.

"Hei, berhenti di tempat!"

Sakura tidak menggubris. Ia terus berlari sampai mendapati sebuah ruangan besar dengan banyak pintu yang menghubungkan dengan ruangan-ruangan lain. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya bingung. Harus kemana ia setelah sampai di sini. Ia tidak tahu di mana ia bisa bertemu dengan Danzou. Matanya bergerak liar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Berdecih singkat, saat irisnya lagi-lagi menangkap dua pria militer yang berjalan ke arahnya.

Namun langkahnya harus berhenti saat kedua pria itu menodongkan senjata ke arahnya. Mereka mendekat pelan. Sakura berdiri tegang. Dahinya berkerut menunggu kesempatan untuk menyerang. Dua orang pria militer lain yang tadi mengejarnyapun kini telah berdiri di belakangnya dan menodongkan senjata. Reflek ia membalik badan.

Sakura mengumpat. Menghadapi empat orang bersenjata bukanlah hal yang mudah. Dan juga bukanlah pilihan yang baik. Tapi, hanya diam dan menunggu diseret kembali ke markas oleh Sai dan Shikamaru kemudian mendapat hukuman dari Kakashi, sebelum sedetikpun ia bertemu dengan Danzou juga tidak pernah terlintas di benaknya. Ia berdecih.

"Hentikan Sakura!" teriakan yang membuat kedua orang di depannya menoleh. Sai.

Sakura tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Ia melirik dua orang di belakangnya. Secepat kilat ia berputar dan menendang sekaligus tangan kedua tentara tersebut hingga senjata yang mereka pegang jatuh. Sebelum kedua tentara lain bertindak setelah menyadari apa yang di lakukan pada dua tentara di depannya, Sakura langsung menangkap tangan salah satu tentara dan memelintirnya ke belakang. Ia mengambil senjata tentara itu dan mengunci gerakannya.

Menggunakan senjata yang kini berada di tangannya, Sakura menembak tangan tentara yang masih memegang senjata. Erangan kesakitan dapat ditangkap pendengarannya. Tidak perlu menunggu lama tentara itu langsung menjatuhkan senjatanya. Shikamaru membelalak tidak percaya apa yang sudah dilakukan Sakura. Menembak seorang tentara?

"Sakura!" kini giliran Shikamaru yang berteriak. Agaknya ia mulai geram dengan apa yang dilakukan Sakura. Sakura tidak menggubrisnya. Ia berbalik dan menembak lantai saat dua tentara di belakangnya bermaksud mengambil senjata mereka kembali.

"Jangan coba menghalangi jalanku!" teriak Sakura marah. Ia memukul tengkuk tentara yang tadi ia pelintir hingga pria itu pingsan.

"Ada apa ini? kenapa ribut sekali di sini?" Sakura tercekat. Suara ini? Tubuhnya menegang. Dengan pelan ia menoleh. Dia...

"Shimura Danzou," desisnya lirih. Ia menatap tajam pada Danzou. Shikamaru terkejut melihat kedatangan Danzou. Ia sontak membungkuk singkat.

"Shimura-_sama_," Pria itu menatap Sakura sejenak lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sai lalu personil militernya yang tadi ditembak Sakura kemudian kembali pada Sakura.

"Apa ini yang dilakukan seorang _agent_ berbakat JIA? Menembak tentara kesatuan Departemen Pertahanan?" Sakura tersenyum sinis.

"Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu Shimura-_sama_!" desisnya tajam. "Apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh seorang Shimura yang terhormat untuk menangkap penjahat adalah cara licik yang mengorbankan orang yang tidak bersalah?"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, Nona Haruno," Sakura menggeram.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Itachi! Apa maksud artikel-artikel itu!" Sakura berteriak marah. Kini giliran Danzou yang tertawa sinis.

"Aku tidak menyangka, _agent_ yang selama ini kudengar dibangga-banggakan JIA adalah seorang bodoh dan gampang tersulut emosi," gigi Sakura bergemerutuk. Tangannya mencengkeram erat revolver, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak mengancungkan senjata itu pada Danzou.

"Kau berbicara tentang artikel Uchiha? Kau mengira aku yang melakukan semua itu? Kalau memang iya, apa yang mau kau lakukan? Bukankah semua itu adalah kenyataan?" nafas Sakura memburu.

"Ah iya, aku dengar kau dekat dengan salah satu dari mereka? Kau menyukai teroris itu? Sungguh kisah yang menyedihkan bukan? Membela orang yang bahkan tidak memikirkanmu sama sekali,"

"..."

"Bahkan hampir mati di tangannya,"

"Diam kau, sialan!" Sakura berteriak dan berlari maju untuk memukul wajah Danzou. Namun belum sampai ia berhasil mengenai sasaran, sebuah pukulan mengenai punggungnya.

"Ughhh,"

Sai. Pemuda itu memukul punggung atas Sakura dengan sisi lengan tangannya. Sakura terhuyung maju. Ia menoleh cepat dan mendapati wajah penuh rasa bersalah Sai. Ia sedikit heran dengan raut wajah Sai itu, namun segera ditepisnya. Dengan berani ia maju dan melayangkan tinju ke wajah Sai. Sai menangkap kepalan tangan Sakura, ia balik ingin memukul wajah Sakura dengan tangannya yang lain. Sakura yang belum sempat berkelit hanya memejamkan mata pasrah menerima pukulan Sai. Pasrah merasakan sakitnya kepalan tangan itu pada kulit wajahnya.

Namun apa yang dirasakan Sai saat ini membuat tangannya sontak berhenti di udara. Ia merasa sakit luar pada dadanya ketika kepalan tangannya hampir mengenai wajah Sakura. Ia bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Ada apa ini? Kenapa ia merasa ragu untuk memukul Sakura? Bahkan tadi saat memukul punggung Sakurapun begitu. Ia merasa seperti... tidak tega. Mungkin. Perasaan ini sungguh asing baginya. Sebelumnya, ia tidak akan ragu untuk memukul siapapun yang membahayakan Danzou, meski wanita sekalipun. Ia menatap Sakura penuh arti.

Sakura sendiri merasa heran kala dalam beberapa detik ke depan ia tidak merasakan pukulan Sai. Ia membuka matanya cepat dan mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat tangan Sai yang berhenti di udara serta tatapan penuh artinya. Merasa mendapat celah, Sakura menepis tangan Sai yang hendak memukulnya tadi dan memberi tinjuan balasan pada pemuda di depannya itu.

Tinju itu hampir saja mengenai wajah pucat Sai yang belum sempat menghindar, kalau saja sebuah tangan lain tidak mencengkeram tinjuannya. Shikamaru. Pemuda itu tanpa pikir panjang langsung memukul wajah Sakura.

"Ugghhh!" Sakura terjerembab ke lantai dengan darah di hidung dan sudut bibirnya. Pukulan Shikamaru tidak main-main. Apalagi dengan kondisinya yang belum pulih sepenuhnya. Ia merasa dirinya agak pusing. Sementara Sai menatap Shikamaru tidak percaya. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana raut pemuda nanas itu. Marah tapi penuh penyesalan.

"Hentikan Sakura!" bentaknya marah. Ia maju dan memaksa Sakura untuk berdiri. Gadis itu agak sempoyongan saat ditarik oleh Shikamaru.

"Kembali ke markas sekarang juga!" titahnya penuh emosi.

Sakura dengan sekuat tenaga menepis keras lengannya yang di cengkeraman Shikamaru, membuat pemuda itu naik pitam. Dengan geraman tertahan, ia menarik tangan Sakura dan memelintirnya. Sakura yang belum sempat melawan hanya meringis saat tangannya di cengkeram erat oleh Shikamaru dari belakang.

Dan apa yang dilakukan Shikamaru selanjutnya, membuat Sakura kehilangan kesadarannya. Pemuda itu memukul tengkuk Sakura. Menghela nafas frustasi, Shikamaru membiarkan tubuh Sakura merosot ambruk di kakinya. Ia lalu beralih menatap Danzou.

"Saya mohon maaf atas kejadian ini, Tuan. Saya akan pastikan Haruno-san akan mendapat ganjaran atas tindakan kurang ajarnya ini," Shikamaru membungkuk menunjukan penyesalannya. Danzou menatapnya datar.

"Tidak dapat dipercaya bukan?," Shikamaru masih dengan sikap menunduknya.

"..."

"Seorang agent berbakat yang dibangga-banggakan JIA, menembak personil kemiliteran hanya demi membela seorang teroris dan keluarganya,"

"..."

"Apa JIA adalah organisasi yang berisikan orang-orang bodoh seperti dia atau buta seperti pemimpinnya yang membangga-banggakan orang bodoh sepertinya?"

Tangan Shikamaru mengepal mendengar perkataan Danzou. Jujur ia juga marah dengan tindakan Sakura tadi. Tapi ia juga seorang agent JIA, yang pasti tidak akan terima jika rekan dan pemimpinnya direndahkan. Namun sebisa mungkin ia menahan emosinya. Sai melirik Shikamaru yang mulai menunjukan raut tidak sukanya.

"Apa jadinya kalau media tahu tentang hal ini,"

"Saya mohon untuk tidak memperpanjang masalah ini, Tuan," kali ini Sai yang berbicara. Danzou tertegun. Shikamaru menoleh ke arahnya.

"..."

"Saya rasa tidak perlu membawa media untuk insiden kecil ini, Tuan. Ini hanya akan menunjukan kalau seolah-olah kita tidak cocok satu sama lain," Shikamaru berdecih dalam hati. Memang dari awal tidak cocokkan? Danzou menatap Sai yang sedang tersenyum, penuh arti.

"Keluarkan dia dari JIA," jawaban yang membuat baik Sai dan Shikamaru terkejut. Senyuman Sai menghilang. Ia menatap datar pada Danzou.

"Apa?!" desis Shikamaru penuh keterkejutan.

"Gadis tidak berguna sepertinya tidak pantas berada dalam JIA. Ia hanya akan menghambat pergerakan kalian," Shikamaru menatap tajam pada Danzou.

"Kalau kalian tidak ingin aku memperpanjang masalah ini, keluarkan dia dari JIA. Atau..." Shikamaru mengerutkan alisnya.

"Atau?"

"Atau katakan pada pemimpin buta kalian untuk berlutut di hadapanku demi gadis bodoh seperti dia,"

Rahang Shikamaru mengeras. Sebenarnya ia ingin memukul wajah pria di depannya untuk membungkam mulut ularnya. Namun ia masih dapat menahan diri. Otak jeniusnya memerintahkan untuk tidak melakukan hal bodoh lain yang dapat lebih memperkeruh suasana. Sudah cukup si bodoh Sakura yang melakukannya.

Ia menghela nafas. Pada akhirnya ia mendukung apa yang dikatakan pria di depannya. Sakura memang bodoh. Tapi bukan berarti itu membuat pria itu boleh menghina atasannya. Ia sudah akan menjawab saat sebuah suara membuatnya seperti tersambar petir.

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang berlutut di hadapanmu, Tuan? Aku juga adalah pemimpin di JIA?"

Shikamaru melotot tidak percaya ke arah Sai. Ia tidak salah dengar kan? Sai? Menawarkan diri untuk berlutut untuk Sakura? Apa ia bodoh? Apa ia tidak mengerti kalau pria di depannya sekarang hanya menggertak mereka saja? Bahkan mungkin pemula JIA juga tahu itu hanya gertakan? Tapi mengapa pemuda yang memegang jabatan penting di Departemen Pertahanan sepertinya malah menanggapinya serius? Dia tidak bodohkan?

Atau malah sebaliknya? Ia juga ingin menggertak balik Danzou. Tapi apa ia berani melakukan hal itu pada atasannya sendiri? Tidak. Sai bukan tipe orang pembangkang. Ia tahu itu. Ia tidak sekeras kepala Sakura. Ia justru penurut dan tipe setia. Itu bisa dilihat dari sikapnya pada Kakashi yang _notabene_nya adalah atasan keduanya. Lalu apa? Kenapa ia lakukan itu?

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru tersentak. Ia seperti sadar akan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang baru beberapa waktu lalu ia bicarakan dengan Kakashi. Sontak ia kembali menatap Sai. Pemuda itu tersenyum pada Danzou. Sebuah senyum tanpa arti. Shikamaru mengerutkan alisnya. Jangan bilang kalau dia...

Lamunan Shikamaru buyar saat aksi Sai membuatnya lebih melotot lagi. Pemuda itu tidak main-main. Saat ini dia setengah berlutut dengan satu lututnya yang menyentuh lantai.

"Apa seperti ini sudah cukup, Tuan?" Danzou menatapnya penuh arti. Seumur hidup ia tidak pernah melihat Sai seperti ini. Apalagi hanya karena seorang perempuan. Ia hanya ingin menggertak. Cuma itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Aku tidak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk melakukan hal konyol!" masih datar tapi Shikamaru dapat menangkap nada geram di kalimat Danzou itu.

"Aku hanya ingin mengikuti perintah anda, Tuan. Anda juga pernah mengajarkan pada saya bahwa perintah anda adalah mutlak," Shikamaru tidak habis pikir. Jadi ini yang ada dipikiran Sai. Jadi ia pikir Danzou serius dengan semua ucapannya? Danzou hanya diam. Hanya diam sampai ia berbalik.

"Aku juga tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk menunjukan kelemahanmu," ia melangkah pelan meninggalkan kedua pemuda itu.

"Temui aku jika kau punya waktu," ucapnya sebelum benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu. Sai masih tersenyum. Masih tersenyum sampai tiba-tiba senyum itu perlahan memudar. Ia menatap datar lurus ke depan. Lalu dengan perlahan ia menunduk menatap lantai di bawahnya.

Apa yang sedang terjadi padanya? Kenapa ia lakukan ini? Ia tidak mengerti ini semua. Ia hanya spontan. Hanya spontan saat mendengar perintah untuk mengeluarkan Sakura. Entahlah. Ia tahu, dalam hidupnya perintah Danzou adalah mutlak. Ia tahu itu. Tapi entah kenapa, untuk pertama kalinya hari ini, ia mempunyai pikiran untuk melawan. Melawan perintah mutlak hanya untuk dia.

Sai melirik pada Sakura. Melawan perintah hanya untuk Sakura? Apa yang ada di otaknya? Ia sendiri bingung. Perasaan ini sama dengan seperti yang ia rasakan akhir-akhir ini. Perasaan abstrak yang semakin berakar kuat di hatinya. Ia ingin lari, tapi tidak bisa. Justru ia merasa makin terperosok jauh ke dalamnya. Di sebelahnya Shikamaru menghela nafas.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Sai menoleh menatap Shikamaru dengan pandangan bingung. Ia juga bertanya hal sama. Ia berharap mendapat jawaban dari Shikamaru. Tapi yang ditatap hanya mendengus.

"Jangan bilang kau menyukai Sakura?" Sai mengerjab. Menyukai Sakura? Suka? Suka dalam hal apa? Tidak ada yang menarik dari gadis itu. Benarkah tidak ada yang menarik? Lalu kenapa ia selalu memikirkannya?

"Aku tidak tahu," Shikamaru kembali mendengus mendengar kata-kata Sai. Tentu saja tidak tahu. Melihat interaksi Sai dan Danzou tadi, ia sudah dapat menduga seperti apa kehidupan yang di jalani pemuda itu. Seperti apa didikan yang ia terima dari pria tadi. Cinta atau segala hal yang berbau perasaan pasti bukanlah hal utama. Atau malah memang sengaja dibunuh? Shikamaru tidak tahu. Tapi melihat ekspresi Sai sekarang, ia bisa menarik kesimpulan kalau ini adalah hal pertama dalam hidupnya selama ini.

Mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli, ia kemudian membopong tubuh Sakura. Ia benar-benar malas jika berurusan dengan hal-hal yang menurutnya merepotkan seperti itu. Sudah cukup kejadian pada dirinya membuatnya pusing, ia tidak mau perasaan orang lain juga membuatnya tambah pusing.

"Ayo! Sebaiknya kita kembali," ujarnya sebelum benar-benar melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sai. Ia sempat melirik ke belakang untuk melihat pemuda itu. Tapi pandangannya kembali lurus ke depan saat Sai mulai berdiri dan berjalan mengikutinya dengan pandangan kosong. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia menghela nafas lelah.

"Cinta benar-benar merepotkan,"

123456789

Karin menatapnya gedung di depannya. Sebuah gedung apartement yang tidak dapat dikatakan besar. Tangannya menenteng sekeranjang buah-buahan yang terbungkus rapi dan beberapa tas belanja dengan logo barang-barang mahal. Kaki jenjangnya melangkahkan memasuki lobby dan menuju _lift_. Sesaat berada di dalam lift, iapun sampai di lantai yang ia tuju.

Matanya terbelalak melihat pemandangan yang tampak begitu pintu _lift_ terbuka. Tubuhnya bergetar. Ia ragu. Apa ia tidak salah lihat? Tidak mungkin orang itu ada di sini. Ia melihatnya. Itu Sasuke. Ia berdiri kaku. Perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar _lift_. Matanya tidak lepas dari sosok itu. Sosok yang berdiri kaku di depan pintu yang diketahuinya adalah tempat tinggal orang yang akan dikunjunginya saat ini. Sosok yang tampak ragu untuk mengetuk pintu di depannya. Yah, itu Sasuke. Dia berada di depan pintu apartemen Itachi. Itu yang membuat Karin yakin.

"Sa... Sasuke?" sapanya lirih. Suaranya bergetar. Dapat dilihatnya. Tubuh itu sedikit menegang saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia menoleh pelan. Jangan ditanya lagi kenapa ia terkejut. Tapi Cuma sesaat. Raut itu berubah menjadi raut penuh kebencian lalu kembali menjadi datar. Karin mencoba tersenyum.

"Kaukah itu?" Sasuke tidak menjawab. Hanya menatap wanita di depannya dengan pandangan kosong. Karin menatap sosok itu dengan penuh kerinduan. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk tubuh itu. Tubuh yang selalu memeluknya dulu saat ia rapuh. Tubuh yang memeluknya dulu saat ia menangis. Ya, dulu. Dulu sebelum ia mengkhianati pemuda itu. Dulu sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu berdiri di hadapannya saat ini dengan wajah kosong, seperti tidak ada pengharapan. Dia sudah mengubah Sasuke, ia sadar itu.

Tangan Sasuke perlahan terangkat, ia menodongkan revolver pada Karin. Karin terbelalak. Ia tidak menyangka pemuda itu membawa senjata. Dasar bodoh. Tentu saja Sasuke pasti membawa senjata. Ia mengumpat dalam hati. Benarkah Sasuke akan membunuhnya? Benarkah ia setega itu? Tentu saja. Mengingat masa lalu mereka. Mengingat ia yang telah membunuh ratusan orang. Tidak akan heran ia akan tega membunuhnya sekarang. Karin menelan ludahnya. Ia berusaha tetap tenang. Masih menampilkan senyumannya.

"Sasuke, apa kabarmu?"

"Katakan kata-kata terakhirmu," Karin tercekat. Pemuda ini serius. Ia masih berusaha tersenyum.

"Sasuke, aku selalu menunggumu, kau tahu?"

"Kata-kata terakhir,"

"Apa kau tidak merindukanku?"

"Baik,ucapkan selamat tinggal untuk dunia,"

"Aku mencintaimu!" Sasuke menatapnya kosong. Karin menjerit sekuat yang ia bisa. Ia terisak.

"..."

"Aku mencintaimu! Dulu, sekarang, dan sampai kapanpun. Apa kau tahu itu!"

"..."

"Aku akan tetap mencintaimu apapun yang terjadi Sasuke!" Sasuke menurunkan revolvernya. Ia menatap Karin datar. Tanpa ia ketahui Karin mengeluarkan senjatanya dari belakang celananya.

"Kalau begitu ikutlah denganku," Karin tercekat. Gerakannya terhenti. Sasuke mengamatinya.

"Keberatan?" Sasuke kembali mengancungkan revolvernya. Karin kembali tercekat. Tiba-tiba pintu di samping terbuka. Perhatian Sasuke teralihkan. Dan saat itulah...

DOORR

123456789

Itachi terbangun dari tidurnya karena suara ribut-ribut dari arah luar apartemennya. Ia melirik jam dinding di samping pintu kamar Hinata. Jam tujuh malam. Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Sepertinya ia ketiduran di sofa ruang tengah apartementnya. Keseharian yang dilakukan pasca dipecat dan menjadi tahanan rumah. Ia menghela nafas.

Pikirannya melayang pada Hinata. Adiknya itu dari tadi sore pamit untuk les Bahasa Inggris. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan pulang. Atau mungkin keributan di luar adalah perbuatan gadis kecil itu. Dengan langkah gontai, ia berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya.

DOORR

Pemandangan yang membuatnya terkejut setengah mati. Nyawa yang tadinya baru terkumpul separuh, kini langsung penuh seketika saat melihat orang yang dikenalnya setengah berbungkuk seperti menahan sakit. Pemuda itu ia kenal.

"Sasuke!" Itachi berhamburan membopong tubuh Sasuke yang akan ambruk karena luka di tangannya. Apa yang membuat ia seperti ini? Itachi menatap lengan adiknya yang bersimbah darah. Ini luka tembak. Tapi siapa? Reflek ia menoleh dan terbelalak. Wanita itu. Karin? Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia menutup matanya. Di tangannya sebuah revolver terancung ke arah mereka.

"Karin! Kau..."

"Kyaaaa!"

DOORR...

Ucapan Itachi terpotong. Tubuhnya menegang. Ia menunduk perlahan. Matanya dapat melihat. Darah dari dadanya. Ia memegang dadanya. Sakit. Detik berikutnya ia ambruk.

"_Nii-san_!" teriakan Sasuke membuat Karin membuka matanya. Ia terbelalak melihat apa yang telah ia lakukan. Pandangannya kosong. Tangannya bergetar. Sasuke dengan tangan berdarah berlari mendapati Itachi. Ia memegang dada Itachi lalu menatap nyalang pada Karin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, jalang!"

"Kyaaa!" Seorang gadis yang berada satu apartement dengan Itachi segera keluar dari apartement saat mendengar tembakan Karin dan sontak berteriak ketika melihat Itachi. Teriakan yang menyadarkan Karin ke dunia nyata.

"Sa.. su.. ke.." suara putus-putus yang langsung menyita perhatian Sasuke. Karin memanfaatkan kesempatan ini. Ia berdiri dengan gemetar dan berjalan pelan menuju _lift_.

"Jangan bicara Nii-san, aku akan membawamu ke Rumah Sakit," gerakan Sasuke tertahan saat Itachi memegang lengannya.

"Sa.. su.. ke, dengarkan aku," Itachi terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

"_Nii-san_," Sasuke panik. Ia meneteskan airmatanya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kini Karin telah masuk ke dalam _lift_.

"Per.. gi dari sini Sa.. suke, jangan pedulikan a.. ku,"

"Aku tidak akan pergi _Nii-san_, aku akan membawamu ke Rumah Sakit. Aku tidak akan membiarkan keluargaku meninggalkanku lagi!" teriak Sasuke penuh emosi. Itachi tersenyum.

"Se.. bentar lagi Po.. lisi akan datang, kau.. kau akan jadi tersangka kalau te.. tap di.. sini", Sasuke menangis mendengar kata-kata kakaknya itu. Sungguh ia tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Itachi yang sekarat seperti ia meninggalkan ibunya dulu. Bayang-bayang penyesalan terekam jelas di benaknya.

"Karin, ja.. ngan biar.. kan dia men.. jadi.. kanmu ter.. sangka. Ce.. pat pergi Sasuke," Sasuke tertegun mendengar kata-kata Itachi. Sontak ia menoleh ke arah tempat Karin tadi berdiri. Giginya bergemerutuk saat ia tidak mendapati wanita tersebut. Ia sudah melarikan diri. Kini ia tahu seperti apa wanita itu. Ia merasa tangannya kembali tergenggam. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Itachi.

"A.. ku ber.. janji akan tetap hi.. dup untuk ber.. saksi bagi.. mu Sa.. suke, per.. gilah," Sasuke memandang Itachi dengan airmatanya. Ia kembali menangis.

"_Nii-san_,"

"Pergilah! Uhuk uhuk," Itachi yang membentaknya membuat pria itu terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah lagi. Sasuke dengan isakannya berdiri sambil menunduk.

"_Gomen_, Itachi-_nii_," katanya sambil terisak.

"Ja.. ngan me.. nangis, pergilah," Sasuke menghapus airmatanya.

"Aku akan memanggil _ambulance_ kemari Itachi-_nii_, berjanjilah untuk tetap hidup sampai mereka datang," ucapnya penuh penekanan. Itachi tersenyum dan mengangguk lemah. Sasuke untuk terakhir kalinya menatap Itachi dengan pandangan penyesalan dan airmata, kemudian dengan segera ia berlari melalui tangga darurat sambil menelepon seseorang. Meninggalkan seorang pria yang menatap datar punggungnya.

"Tetaplah hidup Sasuke," perlahan mata Itachi tertutup.

"Ibu, aku merindukanmu. Tunggu aku sebentar lagi," ucapan terakhir yang terdengar lirih darinya sebelum matanya benar-benar tertutup untuk selamanya.

To be continue

Akhirnya...

Gomen chiyu-chan (nyembah-nyembah) saya harus menewaskan #plak# Itachi...

Ini tuntutan skenario oke? Jangan marah yah? Hehehe...

Saya sudah berusaha untuk mengikuti semua yang disaranin wulan-senpai...semoga tidak ada yang terlewatkan tentang tata cara penulisan...

Masih adakah bahasa inggris yang belum tercetak mirng? Typo adakah?

Kritik dan saran jangan lupa yah?


End file.
